Communio
by Katitania
Summary: Alles ist anders. Voldemort hat gesiegt und sein Einfluss wächst mit jedem Tag. Der Orden des Phönix existiert noch und arbeitet aus dem Untergrund, unterstützt durch einen mysteriösen Verbindungsmann zu den Todessern.
1. Chapter 1

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

Kapitel eins

Der 30. Juli sollte später als heißester Tag des Jahres 2008 in die Annalen der Meteorologen eingehen. London war voll von Touristen; auch die in den zurückliegenden Jahren immer undurchschaubarer gewordene politische Situation in Großbritannien konnte die Menschen aus aller Welt nicht davon abhalten, sich shopping-wütig in das Menschengewühle der Oxford Street zu stürzen oder die berühmten Sehenswürdigkeiten aus ihren Englischlehrbüchern selber in Augenschein nehmen zu wollen. Und während einige vor der großen Hitze auf den von der langanhaltenden Trockenheit uncharakteristisch braun-verbrannten Rasenflächen des Hyde Park Zuflucht suchten, trotzten die meisten den Backofentemperaturen des Straßenpflasters und absolvierten unbeirrt das Besichtigungspflichtprogramm.

Inmitten der Besucher aller Hautfarben in knappen Sommerkleidern, kurzen Hosen, Sandalen und bunten T-Shirts wirkten die beiden hochgewachsenen Männer in ihren schwarzen Umhängen lächerlich fehl am Platz. Sie ernteten erstaunte, belustigte und mitleidige Blicke, wie sie forschen Schrittes die Parliament Street in Richtung Trafalgar Square hinuntergingen. Wer war so dumm und hüllte sich bei 30 Grad im Schatten in solche Mengen schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Stoffs? Aber die Kleidung war nicht das einzige, was an den beiden Aufsehen erregte. Der eine hatte langes, weißblondes, sehr gepflegt wirkendes Haar und sah mit seinen eisgrauen Augen im vornehm-gepflegt blassen Gesicht ungemein arrogant und aristokratisch aus; gleichzeitig wirkte er allerdings nervös, als fühle er sich in dem Menschengetümmel äußerst unbehaglich. Sein Begleiter hatte ebenfalls langes Haar, aber seines war rabenschwarz, umrahmte zottig und strähnig mürrische, bleich und ungesund wirkende Züge. Der harte Blick aus seinen kalten schwarzen Augen ließ so manchen neugierig starrenden Touristen hastig zur Seite sehen. Ungerührt und rücksichtslos bahnte er für sich und seinen Begleiter den Weg durch die Menschenmassen.

„Warum mussten wir uns ausgerechnet hier treffen?" fragte der Blonde ungehalten.

„Hier belauscht uns keiner", war die knappe Antwort.

„Und was hast du mir zu sagen, was keiner sonst hören darf?" erkundigte sich der erste bemüht spöttisch.

„Hast du inzwischen von Draco gehört?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig.

Sein Begleiter erstarrte kurz, dann seufzte er.

„Draco… Nein. Kein Wort, keine Zeile, nichts. Ich habe Leute beauftragt, ihn zu suchen. Ich habe alles versucht. Aber er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Vielleicht ist er außer Landes. Narcissa ist ganz krank vor Angst und Ungewissheit. Aber…Moment…heißt das…weißt du vielleicht…"

„Sag ihr…" der dunkelhaarige Mann war abrupt stehengeblieben. Eine Frau in grellgelben Caprihosen, deren knappes rosa T-Shirt jedes Speckröllchen an ihrer nicht vorhandenen Taille bestens zur Geltung brachte, stieß einen kleinen Begeisterungsschrei aus und richtete begierig das Objektiv ihres Fotoapparats auf ihn, doch ein finsterer schwarzer Blick ließ sie verschreckt die Kamera senken und den Rückzug in die Menge antreten.

Der Mann wandte sich wieder seinem Gefährten zu und betrachtete ihn lange und nachdenklich, ehe er weitersprach.

„Sag ihr, es geht ihm gut."

„Severus! Woher…"

„Ich habe meine Quellen, Lucius. Ein Überbleibsel aus meiner Zeit als Spion und immer wieder nützlich."

Die schwarzen Augen blitzen ironisch, ihr Besitzer setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, und der blonde Mann machte ein paar hastige, lange Schritte, um ihn wieder einzuholen.

„Wo ist er? Was…"

„Nein, Lucius, frag nicht weiter. Es geht ihm gut. Das muss reichen. Der Dunkle Lord…"

„…hat uns bereits intensiv ‚befragt', Severus." Der blonde Mann verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Ich bin sicher, er weiß jetzt, dass wir nichts wissen und…auch nichts wissen wollen. Selbst wir Normalsterblichen beherrschen etwas Okklumentik, Severus."

„'Etwas' ist zu wenig. Sei vorsichtig, Lucius."

Der blonde Mann lachte bitter.

„Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen, du mit deinen dubiosen ‚Quellen'. Mindestens die Hälfte unserer Leute misstraut dir nach wie vor, Severus. Die andere Hälfte beneidet dich um deinen Einfluss. Alle wären nur allzu froh, wenn du in Ungnade fielst. Wenn jemand aufpassen muss, dann du."

Der Dunkelhaarige verzog das Gesicht zu einer ironischen Grimasse.

„Danke für deine Fürsorge, Lucius. Ich werde deinen Rat berücksichtigen."

Eine Weile setzten sie ihren Weg schweigend fort, kämpften sich durch die lachenden, polyglotten Menschenknäuel und das digitale Arsenal von Objektiven vor den Wachhäuschen der Horse Guards.

„Sag mal, Severus…kannst du nicht vielleicht… Draco… etwas von uns ausrichten lassen?" begann der blonde Mann zögernd. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, um etwas zu bitten.

„Nein, Lucius, nein. Es tut mir leid, aber das ist absolut unmöglich. Wie du gerade selbst gesagt hast, muss ich vorsichtig sein. Ich darf mich Draco nicht offenbaren, er weiß nicht, dass ich seinen Aufenthaltsort kenne, ich kann keinerlei Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er es sowieso ablehnen würde."

Der blonde Mann seufzte ergeben.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast recht, Severus – wie immer. Es ist nur… ach, verdammt, bei Merlins verschrumpelten Eiern, manchmal möchte ich aus der Haut fahren. Eigentlich müssten wir doch glücklich und zufrieden sein, nicht wahr? Der Dunkle Lord hat gesiegt, wir haben genau das erreicht, worauf wir gehofft haben: Die Vorherrschaft der reinblütigen Magier. Nichts läuft mehr in England, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord seine Finger im Spiel hat. Er hat alle Institutionen der Zaubererwelt unter Kontrolle und manipuliert die der Muggel, sie fressen ihm aus der Hand, ohne dass es ihnen wirklich bewusst ist. Großartig, nicht wahr?"

Der blonde Mann lachte bitter und beschrieb mit seinem Spazierstock eine übertrieben dramatische Geste, die einem nichtsahnenden japanischen Touristen fast die Kamera aus der Hand geschlagen hätte. Erschrocken und misstrauisch brachte der Mann einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und die beiden Schwarzgewandeten, bevor seine Augen wieder zum Display der Kamera wanderten. Malfoy bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick und wandte sich erneut an seinen Begleiter.

„Und wie sieht dabei die Situation von uns, den treuen und ältesten Anhängern des Dunklen Lords, aus? Nimm mich zum Beispiel. Meine Familie ist zerrissen, meine Frau ein nervöses Wrack, mein einziger Sohn und Erbe hat sich von mir losgesagt und wahrscheinlich einer terroristischen Untergrundorganisation und ihren armseligen Widerstandsversuchen angeschlossen, ich habe weniger politischen Einfluss als je zuvor unter Fudge und Scrimgeour, wir leben in ständiger Furcht vor der Willkür des Dunklen Lords, dessen Misstrauen mittlerweile paranoide Züge annimmt, wir balancieren tagtäglich am Abgrund, in ständiger Angst davor, einen falschen Schritt zu machen und den Dementoren zum Fraß vorgeworfen zu werden. Es herrschen Terror und gnadenlose Gewalt, denen alle, auch die engsten und ältesten Getreuen des Dunklen Lords, unterworfen sind. Wir lauern ständig auf die Fehler der anderen, misstrauen uns alle gegenseitig…"

„War das jemals anders?" fragte sein Begleiter leise dazwischen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Severus, du trägst deinen eiskalten Zynismus wie einen Panzer. So gefühllos, wie du tust, kann ein Mensch gar nicht sein. Wir hatten einmal Ideale, nicht wahr? Auch du hattest sicher einmal Ideale, oder? Ich jedenfalls frage mich, ob es das wert war."

Wieder blieb der dunkelhaarige Mann stehen und packte seinen Begleiter am Arm.

„Wenn ich einmal Ideale hatte, Lucius, dann ist das verdammt lange her. Und sei ehrlich, im Grunde genommen ging es dir hauptsächlich um Macht und Einfluss. Das ist nicht ganz so gelaufen wie du es dir vorgestellt hast. Pech. Aber ich gebe dir einen Rat, mein Freund, wenn dir dein Leben und das Narzissas lieb ist, dann sieh zu, dass du dir auch so einen Panzer zulegst und sieh des weiteren zu, dass er nie irgendwelche Risse bekommt."

Schwarze Augen bohrten sich in graue. Schließlich schüttelte der blonde Mann ungeduldig den Kopf und wandte den Blick ab.

„Wir sehen uns morgen Abend in der Oper", sagte er und nutzte eine Lücke im Autoverkehr, um die Straße in Richtung Trafalgar Square zu überqueren.

Der andere Mann blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie sich seine schwarze Gestalt ihren Weg durch die bunten Menschenmassen bahnte, sie zerschnitt wie ein Messer den bunten Belag eines Obstkuchens. Er schauderte trotz der Hitze.

„Homo homini lupus, lieber Lucius," murmelte er. Die alten Römer hatten wie so oft den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, gnadenlos war die Welt, gnadenlos die Menschen im Umgang miteinander, das war nun einmal so, war immer so gewesen und würde immer so ein, damit hatte er, Severus Snape, sich schon seit langem arrangiert.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel zwei**

„Noch dreißig Minuten bis zum Vorstellungsbeginn, noch dreißig Minuten."

Brenda Wilston starrte auf das heftig geschminkte Gesicht unter der fantastischen blausilbernen Perücke im Spiegel und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Tee. Sie hatte ihre Stimme heute bewusst geschont, trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Hoffentlich würde sie die zwei Arien so überstehen, dass niemand etwas merkte, und hoffentlich, hoffentlich! war da keine Erkältung im Anzug…

Es klopfte.

„Herein." Wer musste sie jetzt noch stören?

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, ein schwarzgekleideter Mann trat ein und drückte sie hinter sich wieder sorgfältig ins Schloss, bevor er sich umdrehte und Brenda ansprach.

„Ms Wilston?"

„Ja." Wen sonst hatte er in einer Garderobe erwartet, wo außen ihr Name dran stand? Aber sie verkniff sich eine diesbezügliche ungehaltene Bemerkung. Jeder in England kannte diese speziellen schwarzen Anzüge und Umhänge, die Uniform der Organisation, oftmals umgangssprachlich hinter vorgehaltener Hand als Mafia bezeichnet, deren Mitglieder sich, auch nicht gerade schmeichelhaft, Todesser nannten, deren Einfluss allgegenwärtig und unermesslich zu sein schien und die seit ein paar Jahren auf eine unbestimmte Art und Weise Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten.

„Wir veranstalten heute ein Fest in unserem Hauptquartier. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen. Ich werde nach der Vorstellung kommen und Sie hin geleiten."

Eine Einladung, die man nicht abschlagen konnte. Brenda schluckte. Der Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Bis nach der Vorstellung. Machen Sie sich hübsch."

Ein Lächeln, das an seinen Mundwinkeln endete.

Brenda konnte nur stumm nicken. Dann war er weg. Sie saß wie erstarrt. Jetzt war es ihr also auch passiert. Schon lange gab es Gerüchte über diese Parties im sogenannten Hauptquartier – wobei niemand zu wissen schien, wo dieses war und was dabei genau geschah. Die Kollegen und Kolleginnen, die schon dort gewesen waren, konnten oder wollten sich an nichts Genaues erinnern. Man munkelte auch, dass es Fälle gegeben habe, wo Gäste überhaupt nicht mehr zurückgekehrt waren. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte und sorgte für Gänsehaut. Bis jetzt hatte Brenda nicht viel darauf gegeben, manche Leute redeten nun mal viel, wenn der Tag lang war und mussten sich unbedingt wichtig machen. Doch jetzt…jetzt hatte es sie getroffen… Die Todesser….vage, beklommene Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit tauchten auf, wie ihre Mutter Briefe gelesen und dabei verstohlen Tränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte, wie ihre Eltern sich unterhalten hatten, mit gedämpften Stimmen, die gänzlich verstummt waren, sobald Brenda den Raum betreten hatte. Sie hatten in Deutschland gelebt, ihr Vater lehrte an der Universität, Brenda sprach zu Hause mit ihren Eltern Englisch, in der Schule mit ihren Freunden Deutsch gleichermaßen fließend. Und dann war der Brief gekommen… Ihre Mutter hatte lange mit ihr gesprochen, ihr alles erklärt. Zauberei, Magie, Brenda war eine Hexe, genau wie ihre Mutter und deren gesamte Familie, sie sollte auf ein Internat gehen, sollte die Zauberkunst, die sich bis dahin nur in seltsamen Vorfällen manifestiert hatte, richtig lernen, die Verwandtschaft mütterlicherseits wartete schon gespannt auf das neue magische Talent, die Zeiten waren wieder besser, die magische Gesellschaft hatte sich nach dem Fall eines gewissen Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder gefasst und neu organisiert… aber Brenda wollte nicht. Brenda wollte Musik machen, singen… so etwas gab es in Hogwarts nicht. Sie hatte auf stur geschaltet, sich auf keinerlei Argumente, Bitten und Versprechungen eingelassen und schließlich hatte ihre Mutter auf sanftem Druck seitens Brendas Vaters nachgegeben, sich damit abgefunden, dass ihre Tochter nicht der magischen Welt angehören wollte. Brenda hatte Abitur gemacht und später in Deutschland studiert, auch als ihre Eltern nach England zurückkehrten. Sie erhielt bald Engagements, war erfolgreich und jetzt, mit fünfunddreißig, auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Karriere, hatte in allen großen Häusern der Welt gesungen. Covent Garden war ihr am liebsten, deshalb hatte sie auch seit Jahren eine Wohnung in London, versuchte, möglichst viele Wochen im Jahr hier zu verbringen. Ihre Eltern waren im Jahr zuvor gestorben, ein Autounfall… aber ein entfernter Onkel hatte bei der Beerdigung dunkle Andeutungen gemacht von wegen Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wer und der Rückkehr der alten Zustände. Brenda hatte es als Spinnereien abgetan und sich nicht weiter mit der magischen Verwandtschaft eingelassen, die sie eh kaum kannte. Und jetzt schien es, als könne sie sich dem doch nicht entziehen, als habe sie all das wieder eingeholt…

Mühsam schüttelte Brenda sich aus der Erstarrung. Es half nichts, sie musste bald auf die Bühne, sie musste ihr Bestes geben, da draußen wartete ihr Publikum, und das bestand nicht nur aus Todessern, sondern auch aus vielen anderen, wirklichen Musikliebhabern. Warum diese finsteren Kerle überhaupt eine Zuneigung zur Oper entwickelt hatten, wussten nur die Götter. In jeder Vorstellung waren sie präsent, ließen sich ihre Unterhaltung einiges kosten, saßen im Vorstand des Vereins der Freunde und Förderer, und alle Mitarbeiter des Opernhauses waren angehalten worden, den dubiosen Mäzenen keinen Wunsch abzuschlagen…

Seufzend nahm sie noch einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Tee und intonierte versuchsweise ein paar Tonleitern. Die Konzentration auf das Funktionieren ihrer Stimme ließ sie die ominöse Einladung vergessen und sie verspürte nur noch das übliche Lampenfieber, als es hieß: „Frau Wilston, bitte auf die Bühne."

Die Furcht kam wieder, als sie nach der Vorstellung in den schwarzen Wagen stieg. Weisungsgemäß hatte sie sich ein figurbetonendes schwarzes Abendkleid aus dem Fundus besorgt und ihre Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt.

Schweigend fuhren sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Brenda sah aus dem Fenster und versuchte, ihre Panik zu bekämpfen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht überreagieren. Diese ganzen Gerüchte…bestimmt war nichts Wahres dran. Immerhin lebte sie im 21. Jahrhundert… in Europa… mitten in London…

Der Wagen fuhr durch ein Tor in einen Innenhof. Der Fahrer stieg aus und öffnete ihre Tür. Vorsichtig sortierte Brenda ihre Füße unter dem langen Kleid und zog ihre Jacke fester um sich, als die kühle Nachtluft sie traf. Sie fröstelte. Ein weiterer schwarzgekleideter Mann nahm sie in Empfang. Die großen Fenster im ersten Stock waren hell erleuchtet, Stimmengewirr, Gelächter und leise Musik drangen herunter. Eine Party, eine ganz normale Party…

Durch eine eindrucksvolle Haustür gelangten sie in die hellerleuchtete Eingangshalle. Eine Tür auf der rechten Seite führte zu einem Raum, der als Garderobe diente. Brenda gab der freundlichen Frau, die hier wartete, ihre Jacke, warf einen schnellen Kontrollblick in den Spiegel und folgte ihrem Führer die Steintreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Geöffnete Flügeltüren gaben den Weg frei in einen großen, von Kristalllüstern hellerleuchteten Saal voller festlich gekleideter Menschen. Ein kurzer Rundblick zeigte Brenda, dass viele der anwesenden Herren die dunkle Kleidung der Todesser trugen, Anzeichen für irgendwelche finstere Orgien oder Magie konnte sie aber nicht ausmachen. Die übliche gepflegte Unterhaltung. Es gab Champagner und irgendwo musste ein Büffet sein. Ein Salonorchester spielte weichgespülte Filmmusik. Sie holte tief Luft. Eine ganz normale Party…

Ihr Führer bahnte einen Weg in die Mitte des Raums, wo eine besonders hohe Dichte an schwarzen Umhängen zu herrschen schien. Er trat zu einer schwarzgekleideten Gestalt, verbeugte sich und murmelte etwas. Der Angesprochene nickte und drehte sich um. Brenda unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Selten hatte sie so ein…hässliches?...verunstaltetes?...unmenschliches?... ungewöhnliches Gesicht gesehen. Es war totenbleich, schien überhaupt keine Nase zu haben und die Augen…rot und…sie schienen in ihr Innerstes sehen zu können. Brenda schluckte heftig und rang um Fassung. Das unheimliche Gesicht kam näher, dünne Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, eine Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen.

„Ah, Madam Wilston. Welch eine Ehre. Ich freue mich, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Ich bin Lord Voldemort und ein großer Bewunderer Ihrer Kunst."

Das also war…? Du lieber Himmel! Eine ungewöhnlich hohe Sprechstimme. Brenda wollte die dargebotenen Hand ergreifen und höflich schütteln, aber die langen, weißen Finger waren schneller und führten ihre Hand an die Lippen. Ein Schauder durchfuhr sie, es war wie eine Berührung aus Eis. Du spinnst, rief sie sich zur Ordnung und zwang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln.

Er machte eine raumgreifende Armbewegung.

„Genießen Sie mein kleines Fest, Sie haben es verdient. Es war heute wieder ein besonderer Genuss, Ihnen zuzuhören, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Lord Voldemort wandte sich zu einem anderen Schwarzgekleideten um. Dieser hatte zu viel Nase und war mit seinen langen schwarzen, ungepflegten Haaren auch keine Schönheit, aber er sah immerhin noch menschlich aus. Schwarze Augen fixierten sie kurz.

„Ja, in der Tat, ein Genuss", bestätigte er desinteressiert und nickte knapp mit undurchdringlichem Gesicht.

Ein auffallend blonder Mann, der daneben stand, lachte gekünstelt.

„Severus, du hast keine Ahnung, gib's doch zu. Völlig unmusikalisch, du kannst einen Presslufthammer nicht von einem Sinfonieorchester unterscheiden. Ich hingegen – o, wie unhöflich von mir, ich sollte mich Ihnen natürlich vorstellen, Ms Wilston, ich heiße Lucius Malfoy – besitze eine ganze Reihe Aufnahmen von der ‚Zauberflöte' und muss sagen, dass mir Ihre Interpretation der zweiten Arie ganz besonders gefällt. Die Koloraturen singen Sie mit einer virtuosen Leichtigkeit, die dennoch an Intensivität der Emotion nichts zu wünschen übrig lässt – bewundernswert, Madam, absolut bewundernswert."

Brenda lächelte höflich. Wieder mal so ein fachsimpelnder Bildungshörer, der sein sogenanntes Wissen der intensiven Lektüre von Opernführern und Feuilletonartikeln verdankte. Aber der blonde Mann führte sie von dem unheimlichen Lord Voldemort weg, er war ein charmanter Plauderer, schien Gott und die Welt zu kennen und stellte sie anderen Gästen vor; es waren zahlreiche Prominente darunter, normale Menschen ohne schwarze Umhänge, und Brendas Angst verflüchtigte sich, sie begann, sich wohl zu fühlen. Es war alles in allem doch nur eine ganz normale Party…


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel drei**

Es war halb zwei Uhr morgens, als Brenda schließlich an der Garderobe ihre Jacke in Empfang nahm. Die Zahl der Gäste war zwar merklich kleiner geworden, aber das Fest war immer noch im Gange. Sie hatte sich mit vielen Leuten unterhalten, versucht, nicht zu viel Wein zu trinken und Lord Voldemort aus dem Weg zu gehen. Weder mit ihm, noch mit den anderen Todessern, abgesehen von Mr. Malfoy, hatte sie im Laufe des Abends noch ein Wort gewechselt. Allerdings hatte sie sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren können, dass ein beunruhigender roter Blick immer wieder an ihrem Rücken haftete.

„Ms Wilston, bitte folgen Sie mir", sagte eine Männerstimme hinter ihr, gerade, als sie in den zweiten Ärmel ihrer Jacke schlüpfte.

Brenda fuhr herum. Hinter ihr stand wieder einmal ein dunkelgekleideter Mann mit dem Körperbau und der Physiognomie eines Bodyguards.

„Ich…aber…", stammelte sie hilflos.

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht Ihre Gegenwart, Madam."

Der dunkle Lord? Wer war das? Etwa dieser Lord Voldemort? Nein, bitte nicht, danach stand ihr überhaupt nicht der Sinn…

„Ich muss nach Hause, ich habe morgen früh um zehn eine Probe", sagte sie so bestimmt wie möglich.

„Die Einladungen des Dunklen Lords schlägt man nicht aus, Madam."

Die Stimme des Bodyguards klang wesentlich bestimmter als ihre eigene. Er berührte sie am Ellbogen und steuerte sie zurück in Richtung der Treppe. Sie hatte die unbestimmte Ahnung, dass sein Griff wesentlich fester werden würde, falls sie sich weigern sollte, ihm zu folgen.

Kurz vor der Treppe bog er nach links ab und sie betraten einen langen Flur, beleuchtet von eleganten Glasleuchtern an den Wänden. Brenda versuchte, ihre aufsteigende Panik niederzuatmen. Was wollte dieser Dunkle Lord von ihr? Ein Privatkonzert? Oder etwa…? Gütiger Himmel, es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Sie musste hier weg, unter allen Umständen! Aber wie? Aber wie? Lieber Gott, sie brauchte eine Eingebung, bitte… Abrupt blieb sie stehen.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich…also, ich…müsste noch mal…Gibt es hier… eine Toilette?"

Der Bodyguard musterte sie misstrauisch. Sie setzte all ihr schauspielerisches Talent ein und lächelte unschuldig und verlegen. Er rieb sich unschlüssig das Kinn. Da näherten sich Schritte, schnell, zielgerichtet. Ein schwarzer Umhang tauchte auf, Brenda erkannte den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit der Riesennase, dessen Musikalität Mr Malfoy in Frage gestellt hatte. Er blieb stehen, seine dunklen Augen streiften sie kurz und blieben fragend an ihrem Begleiter hängen.

„Sie soll zum Lord, aber sie sagt, sie muss mal."

Brenda spürte, wie sie rot wurde, aber sie versuchte, dem Blick des Todessers stand zu halten. Dieser jedoch verzog keine Miene, machte nur eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung, ging ein Stück weiter den Korridor hinunter und öffnete dann mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung eine Tür auf der rechten Seite.

Sie lächelte seinen ausdruckslosen Blick dankbar an, schlüpfte hinein, sah, wie der Bodyguard-Typ draußen Stellung bezog, während Mr Riesennase weiter ging, und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, schob den Riegel vor. Es war ein komplettes kleines Badezimmer mit Wanne und Dusche. Und es gab ein Fenster, groß genug, um hindurch zu schlüpfen. Sie drehte am Griff – es ließ sich öffnen. Gott sei Dank, das war gut, das war ganz ausgezeichnet. Und sie befand sich im Erdgeschoß, also musste auch ein mäßig sportlicher Mensch von hier nach draußen gelangen können. Brenda betätigte die Spülung, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und stieg auf den Toilettendeckel. Ihr langes Kleid raffend, kletterte sie auf die Fensterbank und zwängte sich durch die Öffnung. Das Fenster war wirklich nicht allzu hoch über dem Boden, sie hatte eine gute Chance, ohne gebrochene Füße unten anzukommen. Sie sprang. Und landete in einem kleinen, gepflasterten, unbeleuchteten Innenhof. Mist, das war weniger gut, sie befand sich wohl immer noch auf dem Anwesen. Als sie sich vorsichtig aufrichtete, hörte sie, wie drinnen jemand gegen die Tür klopfte und rief. Sie musste sofort hier weg. Auf der anderen Seite des Hofes war ein schmaler Durchgang, wenn sie den erreichen konnte…

Drinnen wurden die Rufe lauter und unhöflicher, und dann wurde unter lautem Fluchen die Tür eingetreten. Sie sah sich verzweifelt um und drückte sich dann hinter einen Mauervorsprung. Das Gesicht des Bodyguards erschien als weißer Fleck im Fensterrahmen. Es suchte unter heftigem Fluchen den Hof ab. Dann verschwand das Gesicht wieder. Jetzt. Brenda nahm ihren Mut zusammen, zog ihre hochhackigen, klappernden Schuhe aus, raffte ihr Kleid und rannte los. Als sie den Durchgang erreichte, hörte sie auf der anderen Seite Laufschritte und laute Stimmen. Scheiße. Ratlos blieb sie stehen, ihr Atem erschreckend laut in der Umgrenzung der Mauern. Ihr Herz klopfte, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, stand wie gelähmt. Aus…es war aus. Was würden sie jetzt mit ihr machen? Plötzlich wurde sie am Arm gepackt und in eine schmale Öffnung gezogen. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, schloss sich eine Tür hinter ihr. Sie stand in völliger Finsternis, von unnachgiebigen Armen gehalten, gegen den Körper eines großen Mannes gedrückt.

„Pssst, seien Sie still. Es passiert Ihnen nichts. Ich helfe Ihnen", sagte leise eine dunkle Stimme. Eine Art Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Seien Sie ruhig, verdammt", zischte er und drückte sie noch fester an sich, mit dem Gesicht an seiner Brust, während seine Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte bewusst, sich zu entspannen, konzentrierte sich auf den Geruch des dicken Anzugstoffs, in den sich ihre Nase bohrte. Wolle… Aftershave… Seife…er war kein Raucher… getrunken hatte er auch nicht…Von draußen klangen Schritte und wütende Stimmen. Mindestens zwei Männer waren ihr auf den Fersen. Jemand rüttelte an der Tür hinter ihr. Die Arme fasten sie fester, sie fühlte sich wie in einem Schraubstock.

„Ganz still sein", flüsterte die Stimme in ihrem Haar, „keine Bewegung."

„Was ist da drin?" klang es von draußen.

„Nichts weiter, Abstellraum", kam die Antwort.

Krachend flog die Tür auf, der Strahl einer Taschenlampe irrte herein. Brenda schloss die Augen und drückte sich in die Festung der Arme, als könne sie sich so unsichtbar machen. Es war endgültig aus.

„Du hast recht, nur ein Abstellraum. Keiner da, verdammte Scheiße", tönte es hinter ihr, ärgerliche Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

„Komm, in den Garten, sie kann nicht weit sein. Wir müssen sie finden. Ich habe keine Lust, dem Dunklen Lord unter die Augen zu treten ohne dieses Weibsstück."

Schritte und Stimmen entfernten sich. Sie hatten die Tür offen gelassen, so dass der Raum nicht mehr ganz finster war. Der Griff der Arme wurde lockerer und gab Brenda frei. Sie blickte hoch, doch statt eines Gesichts sah sie nur den Schatten einer Kapuze. Ein schwarzer Umhang. Sie zuckte zurück, stolperte mit wackeligen Beinen und wäre auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn nicht ein rettender Griff sie am Arm gepackt hätte.

„Sie sind einer von denen", entfuhr es ihr. Er seufzte ungeduldig.

„Ja… und nein. Machen Sie jetzt kein Theater, fragen Sie nicht, vertrauen Sie mir einfach, ich bringe Sie von hier weg."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Brenda blieb stehen und sah sich in dem winzigen Raum um.

„Wieso sollte ich Ihnen vertrauen? Und wie haben Sie das gemacht? Er hätte uns sehen müssen?"

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen später und Sie haben keine andere Wahl", kam die barsche Antwort aus dem Schatten der Kapuze. „Jetzt müssen Sie erst mal von hier verschwinden. Kommen Sie schon, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass ihre schuhlosen Füße unsanft gegen das unebene Pflaster stießen und ihr langes Kleid sich zwischen ihren Beinen verhedderte. Sie erreichten eine Gartenmauer und eine darin eingelassenen kleine Tür. Er streckte den Arm in Richtung Tür aus und ohne dass er sie berührt hätte, öffnete sie sich.

„Später!" sagte er, als habe er ihre Frage vorhergesehen und zog sie hindurch.

Draußen zog er sie wieder dichter an sich heran.

„Sie werden das, was jetzt geschieht, nicht besonders angenehm finden, aber es ist der schnellste Weg, von hier fort zu kommen."

Sie nickte fatalistisch, fühlte sich seltsam unbeteiligt. Außerdem – was hätte es für einen Sinn, ihm zu widersprechen. Mit ihr zusammen begann er, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen und dann war da auf einmal das beklemmende Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, alles um sie herum war schwarz – und ebenso plötzlich war alles wieder vorbei und sie standen in einer völlig anderen Gegend, in den verwilderten und verdorrten Resten einer kleinen Grünanlage inmitten von hochaufragenden Wohnblocks und schäbiger kleiner, identisch aussehender Reihenhäuser.

„Was…wo…" setzte sie an, woraufhin er wortlos auf eine von zwei Bänken zeigte, deren Sitz zwar mit Graffiti beschmiert, aber noch einigermaßen intakt war. Die Rückenlehne fehlte. Gehorsam setzte sie sich und er begann, vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen, sein Umhang bauschte sich bei jeder Richtungsänderung leicht auf.

„Kommen wir gleich zur Sache: Ms Wilston, ich bin ein Zauberer."

Zur Bestätigung ließ er den Ärmel seines Umhangs etwas zurückrutschen und gab den Blick frei auf einen dünnen Stab. Er schwenkte ihn und die zweite, völlig kaputte Bank reparierte sich Stück für Stück vor ihren Augen.

„Aha."

Was sollte sie dazu sagen?

Ihre zurückhaltende Reaktion ließ ihn in seiner Wanderung innehalten. Sie spürte, wie die Kapuze sie intensiv musterte, fast war es, als könne sie seine neugierige Gegenwart in ihrem Kopf fühlen.

„Oh…", sagte er schließlich leise und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Alle Todesser sind Zauberer", fuhr er fort. „Wie Sie vielleicht wissen" – er betonte es leicht – gab es vor ein paar Jahren einen Krieg in der Zaubererwelt, die unentdeckt neben der der Muggel, der Nichtzauberer also, existiert. Der Dunkle Lord hat gewonnen und versucht jetzt, die Vorherrschaft der Zauberer zu etablieren. Sein Ziel ist es, sowohl die magische als auch die nichtmagische Welt zu kontrollieren. Dazu ist ihm jedes Mittel recht: Folter, Gewalt, Bestechung, Intrige, Mord, alles. Mittlerweile ist er soweit, dass er alles, was Rang, Namen und Einfluss hat, ganz gleich, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, in der Tasche hat. Mit seinen Gegnern macht er kurzen Prozess. Es gibt eine Untergrundorganisation von Zauberern, die ihn schon seit langem bekämpfen und denen helfen, die durch ihn in Bedrängnis geraten und untertauchen müssen. Dazu gehören jetzt auch Sie.

„Aber…"

„Kein ‚aber'. Sie haben ihm einen Korb gegeben, so etwas lässt er nicht ungestraft mit sich geschehen. Glauben Sie nicht, Sie könnten jetzt seelenruhig nach Hause gehen und morgen wieder auf der Bühne stehen. Jemals wieder auf irgendeiner Bühne stehen."

„Aber…"

„Der Arm des Dunklen Lords reicht weit, Ms Wilsdon. Er reicht nach Berlin, Paris, New York, Mailand. Sie haben keine andere Möglichkeit, als erst mal von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden."

Er hatte seine Wanderung unterbrochen und war direkt vor ihr stehen geblieben, sprach sie aus dem Schatten seiner Kapuze an.

„Ich bringe Sie in ein sicheres Haus, dort können Sie erst einmal bleiben, später wird man weitersehen."

„Aber…mein Vertrag… ich muss singen…"

„Verstehen Sie doch endlich, Ihr Vertrag ist nach dieser Nacht keinen Pfifferling mehr wert. Sie müssen jetzt vor allem überleben", sagte er kalt. „Kommen Sie."

Er fasste wieder nach ihrem Arm. Sie machte sich los.

„Wer sind Sie? Wer sagt mir, dass ich Ihnen trauen kann?"

„Wer ich bin, tut nichts zur Sache. Ich will Ihnen helfen, das muss genügen. Kommen Sie jetzt, ich habe nicht unbegrenzt Zeit."

Widerstrebend stand sie auf. Sie fühlte sich immer noch seltsam matt und unbeteiligt, so, als ginge sie das alles nichts an. Und hatte sie eine andere Wahl, als sich ihm anzuvertrauen?

Sie überquerten einen trostlosen, mit Betonplatten belegten Platz zwischen den Hochhäusern. Der Wind ließ alte Zeitungsblätter, leere Zigarettenpackungen und Plastiktüten von einer Ecke in die andere gleiten, Brenda erschienen die Schritte ihres mysteriösen Begleiters unnatürlich laut, sie selber hatte ihre Schuhe immer noch in der Hand. Ihre Füße waren eiskalt, ihr ganzer Körper war starr vor Kälte. Aber sie nahm es nur am Rande wahr, unbeteiligt, wie im Traum.

Als Sie nach rechts in eine der Straßen mit den Reihenhäusern einbogen, blieb der Mann stehen, hob den Arm mit dem Zauberstab. Eine schnelle Bewegung und vor ihnen stand ein Reh aus silbrigem Licht. Es blickte seinen Erschaffer an, drehte sich dann um, lief die Straße entlang und verschwand in einem der Häuser.

Brenda ließ geräuschvoll die Luft entweichen, die sie wohl schon eine ganze Weile angehalten hatte. Was war das?

„Ich habe uns angekündigt", sagte ihr Begleiter und zog sie unbeirrt weiter. Sie folgten dem Reh und der Mann klopfte einen kurzen Rhythmus an die Tür, durch die es verschwunden war. Sofort wurde sie geöffnet.

Vor ihnen stand ein großer, kahlköpfiger Schwarzer, nur mit einer Schlafanzughose bekleidet. Er nickte kurz und sie schlüpften an ihm vorbei ins Haus.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel vier**

Brendas Begleiter schien sich auszukennen, er schob sie den engen Flur entlang in eine enge Küche. Der Schwarze folgte ihnen.

„Setzt euch", sagte er und deutete auf vier ramponierte Holzstühle um den Küchentisch, während er sich gleichzeitig in eine graue Sweatjacke wand.

„Tee?"

Brenda nickte automatisch, ihr Begleiter, der auch jetzt seinen Umhang samt Kapuze nicht abgelegt hatte, machte eine verneinende Geste. Der Schwarze setzte einen Wasserkocher in Betrieb, nahm zwei Tassen von dem Abtropfgestell auf der Spüle und holte eine Packung Teebeutel aus dem Schrank. Während er sich der Teebereitung widmete, sprach niemand ein Wort. Brenda sah sich verstohlen in der Küche um. Billige Sperrholzschränke, dem Aussehen nach gut und gerne dreißig Jahre alt, schmutzige Geschirrstapel im Spülbecken, Chaos und Krümel auf der Arbeitsplatte…

„Bitte."

Ein Becher mit ausgebleichtem blauem Blümchenmuster wurde vor sie hingestellt und der Gastgeber setzte sich.

„So…" sagte er auffordernd.

„Das ist Brenda Wilston, Sängerin in Covent Garden, vielleicht hast du schon von ihr gehört."

Der Schwarze schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sie ist ein Muggel!"

„Nein, Kingsley, sie ist eine Hexe."

Brendas Blick fuhr hoch und bohrte sich in den Schatten der Kapuze. Hatte er vorhin wirklich ihre Gedanken gelesen?

Der Schwarze sah sie fragend an. Sie zog eine Grimasse.

„Nicht praktizierend", sagte sie lapidar.

„In der Musikwelt ist sie ziemlich berühmt, Kingsley, leider hat sie die Dummheit begangen, den Wünschen des Dunklen Lords nicht nachzukommen und jetzt muss sie untertauchen. Das kann sie erst mal nur hier. Ihr habt doch immer noch irgendwo ein Bett frei, soviel ich weiß."

Der Schwarze fuhr sich mit der Hand nachdenklich über seinen kahlen Schädel.

„Ja, aber…verdammt…das wird nicht leicht… sie weiß doch offenbar nichts, ist quasi ein Muggel... wie soll ich es den anderen erklären?"

Der Mann im schwarzen Umhang zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du findest schon einen Weg."

„Und überhaupt…eine Sängerin, was sollen wir damit anfangen …wenn sie Ärztin wäre oder Krankenschwester oder Köchin…irgendetwas nützliches…"

Brenda merkte, wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg. Wieso unterhielten die beiden sich über sie, als wäre sie nicht anwesend? Irgendetwas Nützliches! Pah!

„Ich kann kochen, ohne dass die Küche dabei völlig versifft", mischte sie sich ärgerlich ein und machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung, die den Geschirrberg auf der Spüle, den verkrusteten Herd und die Ansammlung von Baked Beans Dosen auf dem Regal neben dem Kühlschrank miteinschloss, „außerdem habe ich mal eine Ausbildung als Krankenschwester angefangen. Meine Eltern bestanden darauf, falls das mit dem Singen nicht klappen würde."

Der Schwarze lächelte entschuldigend und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Brenda, komm wieder runter. Es war unhöflich von mir, aber wir hatten bisher noch nie jemanden aus der Muggelwelt hier. Ich bin übrigens Kingsley. Weißt du überhaupt, worum es geht?"

Brenda nickte zögernd.

„Ich habe sie kurz informiert", kam es gleichzeitig von dem Kapuzenmann. „Versuche es wenigstens, bis sich eine andere sichere Bleibe für sie findet. Sie ist vielleicht der erste Flüchtling aus der Muggelwelt, den ich euch bringe, aber bestimmt nicht der letzte."

Kingsley rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase und seufzte.

„Ja, da magst du leider recht haben. Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Bande benehmen sich, als gehöre ihnen ganz England…"

„…was de facto auch der Fall ist…"

„…und wir haben keinerlei Handhabe gegen sie. Wir können uns nur versteckt halten und abwarten…"

„Dann hätten wir das also geklärt. Ich muss gehen, man darf mich nicht.."

Der Mann im schwarzen Umhang stand auf und zuckte gleichzeitig heftig zusammen.

„Verdammt! Er ruft mich," zischte er.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte Kingsley und seine Stimme klang besorgt.

Die Kapuze machte eine unbekümmerte Bewegung und dann war der Mann verschwunden.

Brenda und Kingsley sahen sich über den Küchentisch hinweg an. Verlegenheit machte sich breit, Brenda war sich plötzlich ihres zerzausten Äußeren peinlich bewusst, außerdem fühlte sie sich hundemüde. Kingsley fuhr sich mit der Hand heftig über den kahlen Schädel.

„Gut, also, Brenda. Am besten zeige ich dir jetzt, wo du schlafen kannst und morgen sehen wir weiter. Komm mit."

Er ging in den Flur und stieg die enge Treppe hinauf. Brenda folgte ihm.

„Das Bad", sagte er und deutete auf eine Tür zu seiner rechten. Dann öffnete er eine weitere gegenüber dem Ende der Treppe.

„Du hast Glück, ein Zimmer für dich alleine."

Er knipste das Licht an und Brenda warf einen Blick durch die Tür. Zimmer war eindeutig übertrieben. Es handelte sich wohl eher um eine Besenkammer, in die gerade mal eine schmale Matratze so hineinpasste, dass man noch seitlich daran vorbeigehen und die Tür des Wandschranks an ihrem Fußende öffnen konnte. Sonst hatte in dem ‚Zimmer' nichts mehr Platz.

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause. Bettzeug, Handtücher und Zahnbürsten findest du im Wandschrank im Flur. Gute Nacht", sagte Kingsley und gähnte herzhaft. Dann ging er die Treppe wieder hinunter. Brenda überschritt die Schwelle ihrer neuen Behausung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

Kapitel fünf

Es waren die ungewohnten Geräusche, laute Stimmen und polternde Schritte auf der Treppe, das Rauschen der Toilettenspülung und das Gurgeln der Wasserleitung, die Brenda schließlich weckten. Durch das kleine Fenster über ihrem Kopf konnte sie ein Stück blauen Himmels sehen. Sie hatte doch wahrhaftig geschlafen, traumlos, tief und fest. Die Stimmen von unten wurden lauter – wie viele Menschen wohnten in dem Haus? Es klang wie mindestens ein Dutzend – und verstummten plötzlich, eine Tür wurde zugeworfen. So. Was jetzt? Die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht waren offenbar mehr als nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Musste sie jetzt den unglaublichen Tatsachen ins Auge sehen? Dann war heute also der erste Tag ihres neuen Lebens. Ihres Lebens im Untergrund, wenn sie das richtig verstanden hatte, ihres Lebens unter Zauberern.

War das alles wirklich Wirklichkeit? Träumte sie vielleicht doch noch? Sie streckte sich, ihre Hand stieß heftig gegen die Wand über ihrem Kopf. Na gut, nein, sie träumte nicht. Unten ging eine Tür, leise Popmusik drang durch das Haus, eine Frauenstimme sang den Schluss des Refrains mit oder versuchte es zumindest. Schritte, wieder eine Tür, Stille. Wie viele Leute waren noch im Haus? Ob sie schon alle von ihr wussten? Wie würde man sie aufnehmen? Sollte sie hinuntergehen?

Langsam stand sie auf. Ihre Füße taten immer noch weh, waren stellenweise aufgeschürft und hatten blaue Flecken. Was sollte sie anziehen? Sie hatte nur das Abendkleid, und das war in einem traurigen Zustand und enthüllte mehr, als der Designer ursprünglich beabsichtigt hatte. Kurzerhand wickelte sie sich die Decke um und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Die Tür zum Badezimmer stand offen. Schnell huschte sie über den Treppenabsatz und schob den Riegel vor. Badewanne (mit Dreckrändern und schmuddeligem Duschvorhang), Toilette, Waschbecken, die nötigste Grundausstattung, alles auf engstem Raum und schon recht mitgenommen, kein Luxus. Keine Anzeichen von irgendetwas Ungewöhnlichem, das auf Magie hingedeutet hätte. Ein Blick in den mit Zahnpastapunkten verzierten Spiegel zeigte ein bleiches Gesicht mit den Make-up-Spuren vom Abend zuvor. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf, dabei blieb ihr Blick auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken hängen, sie zählte: Sieben Zahnbürsten, das ließ wohl auf sieben Hausbewohner schließen, denen sie bald gegenübertreten musste. Brenda seufzte und beugte sich tief über das Becken, um ihr Gesicht zu waschen.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie am Fuß der Treppe. Sie hatte nun doch ihr Kleid wieder angezogen und sah sich hilflos um. Alles war still, nur aus der Küche drang leise Musik. Gut, dort würde es bestimmt auch so etwas wie Frühstück geben, sie hatte Hunger. Es half ja nichts, sie musste sich bemerkbar machen. Zwei Schritte und sie öffnete die Küchentür. Die junge Frau, die zeitunglesend am Tisch gesessen hatte, stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und fuhr herum.

„Eh, Entschuldigung…hallo", sagte Brenda zögernd. „Ich bin neu hier, vielleicht…"

„O ja. Du bist… Sie sind die Sängerin. Kingsley hat alles erzählt. Setzen Sie sich, möchten Sie Frühstück? Hier steht alles, nehmen Sie sich, was Sie wollen. Ich bin übrigens Hermine…eh, wir sagen alle ‚du' zueinander."

„Brenda. Kein Problem."

Die junge Frau faltete die Zeitung zusammen, stand auf und setzte den Wasserkocher in Betrieb. „Wollen Sie…eh, willst du auch Kaffee?"

Brenda nickte und sah zu, wie Instantkaffeepulver in zwei Porzellanbecher gefüllt wurde.

„Alle anderen sind schon weg", sagte Hermine, goss kochendes Wasser in die Tassen und brachte sie zum Tisch.

„Kingsley hat gesagt, du bist seit dem frühen Morgen hier. Wer hat dich gebracht?"

Sie fragte es beiläufig, rührte angelegentlich in ihrem Kaffee, aber Brenda glaubte eine nur schwer unterdrückte Neugier zu spüren.

„Ein komischer Kerl. Eigentlich gehört er wohl zu diesen ‚Todessern', aber er hat mir geholfen. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, wer er ist. Ich habe noch nicht einmal sein Gesicht gesehen, er trug die ganze Zeit eine große Kapuze. Aber der … Kingsley schien ihn zu kennen…"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

„Kingsleys geheimnisvoller Verbindungsmann. Er hält große Stücke auf ihn, verrät aber keinem, wer er ist. Ich finde das eine übertriebene Geheimniskrämerei, schließlich sitzen wir alle im gleichen Boot. Aber na ja."

Sie seufzte theatralisch.

„Cornflakes? Toast? Bedien dich."

Brenda steckte zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster und schlang die Arme um sich. Auch in seinen besten Zeiten war das Kleid nicht das Passende für einen Novembermorgen gewesen. Hermine entging ihr Frösteln nicht.

„Du brauchst was zum Anziehen. Ich zeige dir nachher unsere Sammlung, da findest du bestimmt was."

„Wie viele Leute wohnen hier?"

„Im Moment außer dir sieben…"

Brenda beglückwünschte sich im Stillen zu ihrem detektivischen Spürsinn…

„…doch das kann sich über Nacht ändern, wie man sieht."

Sie grinste.

„Ihr seid alle… Zauberer?"

Das Wort kam Brenda nur schwer über die Lippen. Jahrelang hatte sie diese Seite ihrer Identität verdrängt, versucht, nicht daran zu denken, geschweige denn darüber gesprochen. Sie vermied es, Hermine anzusehen, konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Butter, die sie sorgfältig auf den Toast strich.

Hermine lachte.

„Ja, sind wir. Tatsächlich können wir aber zur Zeit nicht zaubern. Alle Magie wird überwacht, und wenn sie aus einem unregistrierten Zauberstab kommt, hat man das Ministerium und damit Du-weißt-schon-wen auf dem Hals. Nur die Todesser können immer und überall ohne Einschränkungen Magie gebrauchen. Wir wollen nicht entdeckt werden, also zaubern wir nur im äußersten Notfall und niemals hier im Haus. Das ist gar nicht so leicht für die meisten von uns – der Alltag ohne jede Magie. Zum Glück komme ich aus einer Muggelfamilie, da fällt es mir nicht ganz so schwer."

Brenda nickte verständnisvoll. Ihre Mutter hatte auch den Großteil der Hausarbeit per Zauberstab erledigt und hatte es schon deswegen überhaupt nicht verstanden, dass ihre Tochter sich nicht für Magie und deren praktischen Anwendungen interessieren wollte. Laut sagte sie:

„Du weißt-schon-wer? Wer ist das? Dieser Lord…."

„Vorsicht! Nicht seinen Namen nennen! Unter gar keinen Umständen, sie sind sonst sofort hier."

Hermine wirkte leicht panisch.

Brenda verharrte mit offenem Mund, die Scheibe Toast in Wartestellung.

„Das klingt ja dramatisch."

„Ist es auch." Die junge Frau stieß heftig die Luft aus. „Ihr Muggel habt ja keine Ahnung, was sich in der Zaubererwelt abspielt."

„Ich bin kein Muggel", sagte Brenda und war erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig und natürlich ihre Stimme klang. Hermine sah sie überrascht an.

„Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, theoretisch bin ich es auch, aber ich habe meine diesbezüglichen Fähigkeiten nie weiter genutzt oder ausbilden lassen, ich war nie in Hogwarts."

In Hermines Augen spiegelte sich Fassungslosigkeit.

„Du hast dich gegen die Magie entschieden? Hast du das nie bereut?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, war es manchmal eher lästig. Ich kann meine Magie ja nicht kontrollieren und von Zeit zu Zeit passieren dann seltsame Dinge, wenn ich wütend oder aufgeregt bin."

Sie musste bei der Erinnerung unwillkürlich lachen. Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Na ja, einem Regisseur, der wollte, dass ich mich auf offener Bühne nackt ausziehe, krachte der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, zusammen und er stürzte so unglücklich, dass er sich den Arm brach und mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ein paar Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Danach schien er sich an die Idee mit dem Ausziehen nicht mehr zu erinnern. …"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ansonsten ging es sehr gut ohne Magie, ich habe nie etwas vermisst", sagte sie und biss in ihren Toast.

Hermine nickte, schien aber wenig überzeugt.

„Wenn du nichts mit der magischen Welt zu tun hattest, dann kennst du die Situation, in der wir uns befinden, wahrscheinlich gar nicht."

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Und weil sie Hermines Belehrungsdrang deutlich spüren konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Du könntest mich aufklären."

Hermine nickte eifrig, und dann erfuhr Brenda etwas von einem machtbesessenen Zauberer, der einstmals durch die Macht der Mutterliebe fast vernichtet worden wäre, dem es aber gelungen war, zurückzukehren, weil er Vorkehrungen getroffenen hatte, die ihn unsterblich machten. Er scharte seine Anhänger erneut um sich und gelangte zu neuer Stärke, forderte den Jungen, dessentwegen er seinerzeit fast gestorben war, heraus und besiegte ihn. Jetzt wagte niemand mehr, sich ihm offen entgegenzustellen und er begann seinen Siegeszug in der Zaubererwelt, brachte alle Institutionen in seine Gewalt und dehnte seinen Einfluss auf den nichtmagischen Teil Britanniens aus, subtil zwar, aber dennoch unerbittlich und zielstrebig. Hermines Ausführungen deckten sich mit den Gerüchten aus ihrer Kindheit und den Informationen, die Brenda bereits von ihrem Retter erhalten hatte und zum ersten Mal erfasste sie die Tragweite ihrer Situation. Sie hatte wohl keine Chance mehr, lebendig in ihren alten Beruf zurückzukehren, sie steckte hier fest. Es sei denn, diese Leute erreichten ihr Ziel und schafften es, den Tyrannen zu besiegen – was ihr in Anbetracht der Lebensumstände nicht sehr wahrscheinlich erschien. Ihr wurde plötzlich sehr übel, der Geruch des Pulverkaffees verursachte Brechreiz und sie schob die Tasse weit von sich und atmete tief durch.

„Und…" sie schluckte heftig, „und wie wollt ihr dem etwas entgegensetzen?"

„Na ja", Hermine grinste verlegen. „Große Dinge können wir nicht machen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass es uns gibt und dass wir den Todessern kleine Nadelstiche versetzen…das hilft schon, wir gehen Du-weißt-schon-wem auf die Nerven und es gibt Hoffnung für die, die unter dem Regime zu leiden haben."

„Aha. Und das reicht euch?"

„Natürlich nicht. Auf lange Sicht hoffen wir natürlich, dass es uns gelingt, ihn unschädlich zu machen. Wir arbeiten ständig daran."

„Wovon lebt ihr?"

„Teils von Erspartem, teils von Gelegenheitsjobs – Muggeljobs, es reicht, wir kommen über die Runden…manchmal nehmen wir uns auch was von den Todessern…"

Sie stand auf.

„Komm, ich zeig dir alles und dann finden wir etwas zum Anziehen für dich."

Außer der Küche und dem Bad waren alle Zimmer des Hauses als Schlafquartiere eingerichtet. Im Wohnzimmer gab es einen alten Fernseher, einen Schrank, ein Schlafsofa und in einer Ecke einen Stapel Matratzen und Schlafsäcke. Für Gäste, wie Hermine erklärte. Der Schrank enthielt den Kleidervorrat, eine Vielzahl von Kleidungsstücken in unterschiedlichen Größen, aus dem Hermine den Neuzugang eindeckte. Im ersten Stock befanden sich neben Brendas Besenkammer zwei weitere Schlafzimmer, und eine Leitertreppe führte in den ausgebauten Dachboden.

„Das hier ist eine Art Hauptquartier, wir haben noch mehr Häuser, auch in anderen Städten."

Brenda betrachtete nachdenklich den Haufen offensichtlich schmutziger Kleidungsstücke am Fuß der Dachbodenleiter.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal nützlich machen und die Waschmaschine in Betrieb setzen", sagte sie.

Hermine lachte.

„Ja, da oben schlafen die Jungs. Die lassen ihren Mist immer fallen, wo sie gehen und stehen…"

Und so begann Brendas Tätigkeit als inoffizielles Mitglied des Phönixordens. In Laufe der nächsten Tage lernte sie die anderen Hausbewohner kennen: Außer Kingsley, dem kahlköpfigen Schwarzen und Inhaber einer Security-Firma, dessen natürliche Autorität ihm die Position des Anführers zukommen ließ und Hermine, die in einem Buchladen arbeitete und ansonsten die meiste Zeit des Tages in irgendwelchen dicken Folianten vergraben war und Forschungen anstellte, die letzten Endes zum Sieg über Den-dessen-Namen-unter-keinen-Umständen-genannt-werden-durfte beitragen sollten, gab es noch George, der sich zusammen mit seiner Schwester Ginny auf Anschläge auf Todesserinstitutionen spezialisiert hatte und mit seinem alten Motorrad viel unterwegs war, ihren Bruder Ron, der als Trainer in einem Fitness-Studio jobbte und ein mehr oder weniger intimes Verhältnis mit Hermine hatte, Luna, die als Yogalehrerin tätig war und Brenda mit Informationen über die magische Welt versorgte, von denen diese nicht so recht glauben konnte, dass sie der Realität entsprachen, und Neville, der neben seiner Anstellung in Kew Gardens in dem kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus Gemüse und einige seltsame magische Pflanzen anbaute. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit oblag ihr die gesamte Organisation des Haushalts, denn, wie Hermine richtig bemerkt hatte, die Bewältigung der täglichen Hausarbeit nach Muggelart bereitete den Zauberern Schwierigkeiten und sie überließen Einkauf und Haushalt gerne ihrer neuen Mitbewohnerin, akzeptierten ihre Kompetenz auf diesem Gebiet vorbehaltslos.

Das mysteriöse Verschwinden einer gefeierten Sopranistin hatte die Öffentlichkeit für mehrere Wochen beschäftigt. Die Zeitungen hatten ausgiebig davon berichtet, aber die Polizei tappte völlig im Dunkeln und irgendwann rutschten die Berichte auf die hinteren Seiten der Zeitungen und hörten schließlich ganz auf. Eine weitere vermisste Person unter vielen, ein weiterer unaufgeklärter Fall.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an die netten Leser, die es gewagt haben, ein Review zu hinterlassen. Ich habe mich unglaublich gefreut, denn fast hatte ich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Und wenn einige sich noch wundern, wohin die Story sich entwickeln wird - das ist Absicht. Aber in ein paar Kapiteln seht ihr klarer. Versprochen._

**Kapitel sechs**

Brenda arrangierte sich gezwungenermaßen mit ihrem neuen Leben in einem Haus voller Zauberer, in einer Wohngegend von der Art, wie sie sie nur aus den Negativschlagzeilen der Nachrichten kannte. Heruntergekommene Häuser, Müll jeglicher Art – von alten Bierdosen über Sofas bis hin zu Autowracks – in den Vorgärten, jugendliche Vandalen und sich selbst überlassene Kinder auf den Straßen, lauthals ausgetragene Erziehungsversuche, Partnerschaftsstreitereien und –versöhnungen einerseits, Nachbarn, die alle darauf bedacht waren, irgendwie über die Runden zu kommen und wussten, dass es klüger war, sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was genau im Haus nebenan vor sich ging andererseits. Wenn es den anderen Leuten in der Straße auffiel, dass in dem Zaubererhaus ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen verschiedener Personen herrschte, so stellten sie jedenfalls keine neugierigen Fragen. Singen allerdings durfte Brenda nicht, so sehr sie es auch vermisste. Das Haus war hellhörig, die Trennwand zum Nachbarhaus schien Geräusche eher zu verstärken als abzuhalten und ein plötzlich einsetzender Koloratursopran im ständig präsenten Pop- und Hiphopeinerlei hätte möglicherweise die Nachbarn doch neugierig gemacht.

Brenda fand eine Möglichkeit zur musikalischen Betätigung durch den Aushang der örtlichen Baptistengemeinde, den sie beim Einkaufen entdeckt hatte. Sie suchten jemanden, der den Chor leiten und den sonntäglichen Gesang begleiten konnte. Mangels weiterer Bewerber bekam Brenda den Job auf der Stelle. So verabschiedete sie sich von da an jeden Donnerstagabend zur Chorprobe. Ihre Mitbewohner waren davon weniger begeistert. Nicht nur, weil sie den Abwasch alleine bewältigen mussten, sondern weil man als friedfertiger Bürger und insbesondere als Frau, in dieser Ecke Londons nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu Fuß nur aus dem Haus ging, wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden ließ. Die kleine Grünanlage hinter der Kirche war ein beliebter Treffpunkt für gelangweilte Jugendliche, die dort ungehemmt – und von der Polizei stillschweigend geduldet – ihre Ghettoblaster auf volle Lautstärke aufdrehten und sich mit Alkohol und Drogen in Stimmung brachten. Also bekam Brenda auf dem Weg immer eine männliche Leibgarde mit, was sie zwar als lästig empfand und anfangs nur widerwillig akzeptiert hatte, worüber sie aber andererseits nach dem Anblick der Jugendmeute auch ganz froh war.

So kam es, dass sie, als sie diesmal nach der Chorprobe die letzten Sänger verabschiedet hatte, die Kirche abschloss und merkte, dass niemand auf sie wartete, sich mit einem beklommenen Gefühl umsah. Hatte man sie vergessen? War etwas dazwischen gekommen? Sie wollte gerade schnellen Schrittes alleine losgehen, als sich eine schwarze Gestalt aus dem Schatten eines Baumes löste und neben sie trat. Brenda stockte vor Überraschung mitten im Schritt. Der Kapuzenmann. Seit ihrem nächtlichen Einzug in das Zaubererhaus hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

„Guten Abend. Ich bringe Sie nach Hause, Longbottom und Weasley mussten nochmal weg, Kingsley ist noch nicht da", sagte er leise.

„Ja", mehr fiel ihr nicht ein. Sie starrte ihn an, versuchte wieder einmal, in dem Schatten der Kapuze Gesichtszüge zu erkennen, wie immer vergeblich. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie warf ihm immer wieder verstohlene Seitenblicke zu, zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, wie er aussah.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie vorsichtig sein müssen?" begann er schließlich. „Seien Sie nicht zu gut."

Sie schnaubte abwehrend.

„Ich bin ja nicht blöd. Außerdem sind meine Klavierspielkenntnisse und Chorleiterfähigkeiten sowieso nur mittelmäßig. Es ist für mich einfach eine Gelegenheit, wenigstens ein bisschen Musik zu machen."

„Trotzdem. Passen Sie auf. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sich Ihre Chorsänger für Oper interessieren. Man könnte Sie erkennen."

Sie schnaubte noch einmal, heftiger, und blieb stehen.

„Erkennen? Sehen Sie mich an. Ich habe doch überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit mir."

Eine anklagende Handbewegung umfasste ihre schlecht sitzende Jeans und die Kapuzensweatjacke in Quietschrosa, ihre Haare, die mangels Schnitt nur noch zum Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden zu tragen waren und deren kunstvoll goldroter Ton sich zugunsten eines natürlichen, langweiligen Hellbrauns gemischt mit erstem Grau verabschiedete.

„Das ist auch gut so", antwortete er knapp und so ohne Mitgefühl, dass es sie in Rage brachte. Was wusste er schon davon, wie verzweifelt sie manchmal war, in dem überfüllten Haus mit lauter mehr oder weniger fremden Menschen eingeschlossen zu sein, gefangen in dieser Glasscherbengegend, fernab von ihrer gewohnten Welt, wie sehr sie das Singen und die Bühne vermisste, wie sie manchmal am liebsten das schmutzige Geschirr zertrümmert hätte anstatt es zu spülen, wie ihr dieses Gerede über Du-weißt-schon-wen und seine Bande von Todessern manchmal auf die Nerven ging…

„Gar nichts ist gut", fauchte sie ihn an und konnte plötzlich nicht weitersprechen, weil ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Ach, Scheiße…", schimpfte sie und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, als könne sie damit den Tränen Einhalt gebieten. Sie wollte nicht weinen, sie hatte in den ganzen Wochen noch nicht ein einziges Mal geweint, warum, verdammt noch mal, überkam es sie ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie ballte die Fäuste, spannte den Körper an, kniff die Augen zusammen… sie würde nicht weinen, würde keinen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen, nicht jetzt, nicht mitten auf der Straße, nicht vor diesem Mann.

„Sie sind unverletzt und am Leben, ist das nicht gut?" fragte er nüchtern. „Und wenn Sie meinen, Sie müssten ihren Frustrationen freien Lauf lassen, dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, weinen Sie. Ich habe jahrelang die Tränenfluten pubertierender Schüler ertragen, es macht mir nichts. Hier, nehmen Sie das, es ist sauber."

Ein weißes Taschentuch erschien vor ihrer Nase. Unwirsch griff sie zu, nur um festzustellen, dass sie nach dieser Einladung keine Lust mehr auf Tränenfluten hatte. Nicht vor ihm. Sie schluckte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist", sagte sie rau und putzte sich die Nase. „Es tut mir leid, ich will ja auch nicht undankbar sein, schließlich haben Sie mich hierher gebracht…"

„Schon gut. Sparen Sie sich die konventionellen Floskeln und das Dankbarsein, ich lege keinen Wert darauf. Wir sollten weitergehen. Es fängt an zu regnen."

Er klang unpersönlich, kalt. Und der Regen wurde stärker.

Die letzten Meter legten sie im Laufschritt zurück, was ihnen eine weitere Unterhaltung ersparte, auch der Abschied an der Haustür fiel kurz aus, der Kapuzenmann lehnte es ab, mit hinein zu kommen und den Regenguss abzuwarten. Brenda sah ihm nach, wie er seinen Umhang enger um sich zog und in der nassen Dunkelheit verschwand. Plötzlich empfand sie Mitleid mit diesem Mann. Er musste verdammt einsam sein auf seiner Gradwanderung zwischen Gut und Böse, wie er tagtäglich sein Leben riskierte… Sie schnaubte spöttisch über sich selber, als sie sich vorstellte, was er zu ihrer Sentimentalität wohl sagen würde und ließ die Haustür mit einem Knall hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.


	7. Chapter 7

Jayc: Danke für dein feedback. Es freut mich, dass dir der Anfang des Kapitels gefiel. Es war gar nicht so leicht, die relevanten Informationen möglichst kurz darzulegen und ich brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis ich halbwegs zufrieden war.

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel sieben**

Es war ein regnerischer, stürmischer, viel zu warmer Herbsttag gewesen und Brenda war mit den ersten Vorboten von Kopfschmerzen früh zu Bett gegangen. Ihre Hoffnungen auf eine ungestörte, erholsame Nacht wurden allerdings jäh zunichte gemacht, als es laut und beharrlich an ihrer Tür klopfte. Halb zwei, wie ein verschlafener Blick auf den Wecker verriet. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten sich als dumpfe Präsenz in den Nacken verlagert, sie fühlte sich unangenehm steif und benommen.

„Bren? Bist du wach? Brenda? Entschuldigung, aber wir brauchen dich. Zieh dir was über und komm ins Wohnzimmer", drang Kingsleys Stimme durch die Tür.

Schlaftrunken kam sie seiner Bitte nach. Wer war ‚wir'? Als sie ins Bett gegangen war, waren nur Kingsley und sie im Haus gewesen, alle anderen befanden sich auf irgendwelchen Missionen außerhalb Londons. Was war los? Neugierig, aber immer noch nicht richtig wach, zog sie eine Sweatjacke über ihren Schlafanzug und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Der Flur lag im Dunkeln, aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen Licht und gedämpfte Männerstimmen. Jemand war offenbar in der Nacht noch gekommen. Sie öffnete sie Tür, die nur angelehnt war, ganz und musste den plötzlichen auftretenden Brechreiz unterdrücken. Es roch durchdringend nach Blut. Sie holte tief Luft durch den Mund und starrte fassungslos das auf Bild, das sich ihr bot. Der Kapuzenmann war wieder da, in seinen bekannten Umhang gehüllt. Zusammen mit Kingsley kniete er vor dem Sofa, auf dem ein altes Laken ausgebreitet war und blutüberströmt ein offenbar bewusstloser Mann lag.

„Er hat furchtbar viel Blut verloren", murmelte Kingsley, während er den Mann von seiner zerfetzten Kleidung befreite.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht früher holen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Wir waren mitten in einer Besprechung mit dem Dunklen Lord, als Greyback und seine Leute hereinplatzten und anfingen, mit ihren Heldentaten zu prahlen… Merlin, wie ich dieses Vieh verabscheue!", knurrte es aus der Kapuze.

Kingsley seufzte.

„Schon gut, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Du tust wirklich alles für uns…"

Abrupt stand er auf und warf das Kleiderbündel mit erbittertem Schwung in eine Ecke.

„Wenn wir nur zaubern könnten, verdammt noch mal. Es wäre eine Kleinigkeit, die Blutungen zu stillen und mit einem Blutbildungstrank… Aber wir sind ja auf diese Scheißmuggelmethoden angewiesen!"

Brenda hielt es für an der Zeit sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie gab der Tür einen Schubs, so dass sie mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel. Der gewünschte Effekt trat ein, die beiden Männer drehten sich synchron zu ihr herum.

„Eh…hallo, da bin ich."

„Bren, wir haben einen Verletzten. Biss- und Kratzwunden, Prellungen, Blutverlust..."

Kingsley kam auf sie zu.

„Du hast gesagt, du verstehst was von Krankenpflege."

Brenda nickte zögernd. Ja, gewiss, das hatte sie gesagt, aber jetzt, wo sie sich diesen hässlichen Verletzungen gegenüber sah, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher…es war Jahre her… sie hatte sich nie mehr damit beschäftigt, höchstens die Grundlagen waren vielleicht hängen geblieben. Egal, es blieb ihr ja nichts anderes übrig, der Verletzte brauchte Hilfe, sie hoffte nur, ihr Eingreifen würde ihm nicht mehr schaden als nützen…

„Ich hole das Verbandszeug", sagte sie und eilte hinaus.

Als sie mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und einer Schüssel heißem Wasser zurückkam, hatten die beiden Männer den Verletzten bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen. Der Kapuzenmann stand auf und schob Brenda an seinen Platz vor dem Sofa.

„Ich will nicht länger stören."

Kingsley drehte sich empört um.

„Du störst doch nicht." Und mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf Brenda.

„ Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen. Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen."

Aus den Tiefen der Kapuze kam eine Mischung aus Schnauben und spöttischem Lachen.

„Ach, Kingsley, verdammt, du weißt doch, ich kann nicht bleiben. Sie feiern immer noch den gelungenen Überfall, ein paar sind vielleicht noch so nüchtern, dass sie merken, was um sie herum vorgeht. Es würde Verdacht erregen, wenn ich die ganze Zeit wegbliebe. Ihr schafft das schon. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu Ms Wilsdon. Und ansonsten … hier…

Er zog drei kleine Glasflasche aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs und reichte sie Kingsley.

„Murtlapessenz, Blutbildungstrank und etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Du weißt schon, wie du damit umgehen musst."

Kingsley nickte stumm, seine Erleichterung war fast greifbar. Der Kapuzenmann hielt ihm eine weitere, größere Flasche hin.

„Falls ich es nicht schaffe, noch einmal vorbeizuschauen…Das braucht er auch, es ist bald Vollmond."

„Danke."

Ein kurzes Nicken, ein wehender schwarzer Umhang und dann waren sie allein im Wohnzimmer. Draußen fiel die Haustür ins Schloss.

Kingsley reihte die Flaschen ohne weiteren Kommentar sorgfältig auf dem Fensterbrett auf.

Brenda verkniff sich ihre neugierigen Fragen nach der Eigenschaft ihres Inhalts, holte tief Luft, zerrte sich ein paar sterile Handschuhe über die Hände und machte sich an die Arbeit. Voll erstaunter Genugtuung stellte sie fest, dass die Handgriffe noch saßen. Zusammen mit Kingsley arbeitete sie in grimmigem Schweigen, säuberte und desinfizierte die Wunden. Einige davon sahen böse aus, tief, klaffend, mit ausgefransten Rändern, sie hätten eigentlich genäht werden müssen, aber dafür hatte sie weder das nötige Handwerkszeug noch die Fertigkeiten. Zu ihrer Überraschung nahm Kingsley das äußerst gelassen, befahl ihr, die Wundränder zusammenzudrücken, öffnete eine der beiden Flaschen und träufelte etwas von ihrem Inhalt auf die größten Verletzungen. Die Heilung setzte auf der Stelle ein, wie im Zeitraffer schlossen sich die Wunden, die Blutungen hörten auf. Brenda traute ihren Augen nicht, tippte vorsichtig mit dem Finger auf den blassrosa Strich, der Sekunden zuvor noch ein blutiges Loch und zerrissenes Gewebe gewesen war, während Kingsley unzufrieden brummte:

„Es reicht natürlich bei weitem nicht. Man bräuchte noch einen oder zwei Heilzauber zur Unterstützung, dann würden sich fast keine Narben bilden, aber es ist besser als die Muggelmethoden". Dem konnte Brenda nur mit einem sprachlosen Nicken vorbehaltslos zustimmen, während sie die kleineren Wunden auf Muggelart versorgte.

Sie waren gerade fertig geworden und hatten eine Decke über den Verletzten gebreitet, als dieser sich regte, stöhnte und die Augen aufschlug.

„Remus!"

Kingsley beugte sich ganz dicht über den Mann. Dieser blinzelte desorientiert in den Schein der Stehlampe, schluckte heftig und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Remus, Merlin sei Dank, dass du wach bist, du hast so viel Blut verloren. Hier, trink das."

Kingsley hielt ein weiteres von den Fläschchen hoch und schob einen Arm unter den Kopf des Verletzten, um ihn etwas aufzurichten. Der Mann namens Remus nickte schwach und schluckte gehorsam die rötliche Flüssigkeit, die an seine Lippen gehalten wurde.

„Kingsley… wieso… wie… wer", stammelte er mühsam mit tonloser Stimme.

„Es ist gut, Remus. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es gibt immer noch genug Menschen, die auf unserer Seite sind."

Der Verletzte runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Frag nicht. Ich kann dir keine Antwort geben. Hier, ein Schmerztrank."

Behutsam legte Kingsley ihn anschließend auf dem Kissen ab.

„Schlaf jetzt, Remus. Sieh zu, dass du wieder gesund wirst."

Ein letztes aufmunterndes Nicken und Kingsley verließ das Wohnzimmer, bevor der Verletzte weiter fragen konnte.

Brenda zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln und schenkte dem Mann auf dem Sofa ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, während sie eine Decke entfaltete und über ihm ausbreitete. Dann machte sie sich daran, das restliche Verbandszeug einzusammeln. Als sie fertig war, war er wieder eingeschlafen. Sie griff sich noch das schmutzige Kleiderbündel und folgte dann Kingsley in die Küche.

Dieser hatte schon den Wasserkessel aufgesetzt und suchte nach einer neuen Packung Teebeutel.

Brenda räumte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten weg, lehnte sich dann gegen die Spüle und räusperte sich vielsagend.

„Sag mal… dieser… dieser Mann mit der Kapuze … der selbstlose Retter und Beschützer… King, wer ist er?"

Der Schwarze verharrte, einen Teebeutel in der Hand. Langsam drehte er sich um, sein Gesicht war verschlossen, sein Ton abweisend.

„Das spielt keine Rolle, Bren. Er riskiert immer wieder sein Leben, indem er uns hilft, und ohne seine Hilfe hätten wir schon längst einpacken können. Je weniger Leute von ihm wissen, desto geringer ist die Gefahr, dass er auffliegt. Tee?"

Der steinerne Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzen machte deutlich, dass er sich zu dem Thema des mysteriösen Helfers nichts mehr würde entlocken lassen und Brenda gab zähneknirschend klein bei und nahm brav ihre Tasse Tee in Empfang.

Remus' Heilungsprozess machte gute Fortschritte, er war ein überaus geduldiger und hilfsbereiter Patient, der sich nie über Brendas unzulängliche Muggelheilkünste beschwerte. Sobald er wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften war, verlegten sie ihn nach oben in das zweite Bett in Kingsleys Zimmer.

Mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern diskutierte Kingsley die Lage. Dabei fiel immer wieder der Name ‚Greyback', aber die Gespräche beschränkten sich auf Allgemeinplätze und Andeutungen, sobald Brenda mit im Zimmer war. Ihr war klar, dass diesen freundlichen, harmlos wirkenden Remus ein Geheimnis umgab, in das man sie nicht einweihen wollte. Gegen Ende des Monats kam Remus zwei Tage lang nicht aus seinem Zimmer. Kingsley untersagte ihr rundweg, nach ihm zu sehen und schlief selbst im Wohnzimmer. Dann erschien Remus wieder in den unteren Räumen, wirkte zwar noch recht mitgenommen, aber sein Zustand war in keiner Weise ungewöhnlich. Niemand verlor ein Wort über sein Verschwinden. Kingsley informierte alle, dass Remus auf sein Anraten hin das Haus zu seinem ständigen Wohnsitz machen würde, aus Sicherheitsgründen.

Der nächste Monat verging ohne weitere Ereignisse, Remus verbarrikadierte sich wieder für zwei Tage in seinem Schlafzimmer. Alle akzeptierten dieses Verhalten, schienen zu wissen, warum er das tat, aber jeder wich Brendas diesbezüglichen Fragen aus.

Kurz vor Weihnachten kehrte er von einer seiner Aktionen zurück und brachte einen sehr blonden jungen Mann mit, der sich als Draco vorstellte. Draco hatte eine böse Schnittwunde am Arm und wurde gleich in Brendas Obhut gegeben.

„Du erinnerst mich an jemanden", sagte sie beiläufig, um Konversation zu machen, während sie ihm gegenüber auf einem Küchenstuhl saß, den Schnitt zusammenpresste und wartete, dass die Zaubertinktur wirkte. Der junge Mann schnitt eine Grimasse.

„O, verdammt, natürlich, ja, ich bin der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy", sagte er ungehalten und machte unwillkürlich eine so heftige Bewegung mit seinem unverletzten Arm, dass er fast Brendas Erste-Hilfe-Kasten vom Tisch fegte. „Ich kann es nicht leugnen, ich sehe meinem Vater ähnlich – aber bei dieser Äußerlichkeit bleibt es auch, kapiert? Seine Ansichten teile ich ganz und gar nicht, sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier, oder? Ich habe seit Jahren mit meinem Vater keinen Kontakt mehr."

„Schon gut, tut mir leid", meinte Brenda schnell, erschrocken über die heftige Reaktion, die sie ausgelöst hatte. „Ich weiß nichts über deinen Vater, ich habe ihn nur einmal getroffen, ich kann nichts Schlechtes über ihn sagen."

„Außer, dass er ein Todesser der ersten Generation ist? Todesser durch und durch? Ein besonders enger Vertrauter von Du-weißt-schon-wem? Das reicht doch wohl, oder?"

Seufzend bewegte Draco seinen Arm, testete den Sitz des Verbands und schenkte Brenda ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Nichts für ungut. Es geht mir nur furchtbar auf die Nerven, dass man mich immer mit meinem Vater in Verbindung bringt, ich habe mir schon mal überlegt, die Haare zu färben, aber…"

Draußen im Flur wurde die Haustür geöffnet und laute Stimmen erfüllten den Flur. Dann wurde die Küchentür aufgerissen und die drei Weasleys stürmten herein. Als sie Dracos ansichtig wurden, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

„O, nein …shit … Malfoy…"

„O, die Familie Weasley… schön, euch zu sehen", gab der blonde Mann betont liebenswürdig zurück, während er eine Verbeugung andeutete. Und nach einer peinlichen Pause, die sich ins Unendliche auszudehnen drohte, fügte er spöttisch hinzu: „Ihr müsst euch schon daran gewöhnen, ich gehöre zu euch."

„O…o ja, sicher. Hallo Draco," antwortete Ginny schnell, während ihre Brüder etwas unverständliches vor sich hin brummelten und ihre Fußspitzen in Augenschein nahmen.

„Wo ist King?" fragte Ron schließlich.

„Im Wohnzimmer mit Remus", sagte Brenda und fing an, ihre Sachen zusammen zu räumen, während die drei Geschwister das Wohnzimmer stürmten.

Draco saß stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl, die Lippen fest zusammengekniffen.

„Du hast es nicht leicht als Sohn deines Vaters", stellte Brenda mitfühlend fest. Sie erntete ein betont gleichgültiges Schulterzucken.

„Sollen wir rübergehen und hören, was es so wunderbares Neues gibt?" fragte sie weiter mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Wohnzimmer, von wo lautes Stimmengewirr herübertönte.

Wieder zuckte Draco mit den Schultern, stand dann aber auf und begleitete sie durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer.

„…die Wachleute standen unter dem Imperius…"

„… es waren vier Todesser… sie waren sich ihrer Sache völlig sicher…"

„… keinerlei Vorsichtsmaßnahmen… die waren total baff…"

„… es war echt easy… fünf Minuten, dann waren wir weg, die überlegen wahrscheinlich immer noch, was passiert ist…"

„… nein, wir haben sie nicht getötet… dreifacher Confunduszauber reicht, die wissen erst mal nicht mehr, wie sie heißen…"

„… das war eine ganz große Sache… echt krass, dein Informant, King."

„Du-weißt-schon-wer wird sich vor Wut in den Hintern beißen…"

„Nein, wir sind doch nicht blöd, wir haben alles umgeräumt, die Originalkassetten liegen in einem alten Steinbruch…"

Aufgeregt gestikulierend liefen die drei Weasleys hin- und her und redeten begeistert durcheinander. Vor ihnen stand ein alter, aufgeklappter Koffer und darin stapelten sich Banknotenbündel. Brenda nahm vorsichtig eins heraus und blätterte es auf. 100 Pfund-Noten… hunderte davon…

„Habt ihr eine Bank überfallen?"

„Nein, King wusste, dass die Todesser einen Muggelgeldtransport ‚umleiten' wollten. Da haben wir einfach die Umleitung umgeleitet in eine Spende für den Orden, das reicht eine Weile, nicht wahr King."

Kingsley nickte. Sein Blick ruhte gebannt auf den Geldscheinen und wanderte dann kurz zu Remus, der leicht nickte.

„Gut gemacht, Leute", sagte der Schwarze und lächelte.

„Sag deinem Verbindungsmann einen schönen Gruß, der Tipp war echt toll", rief Ron.

„Ich möchte ihn gern mal kennenlernen. Lade ihn für morgen ein, wir feiern eine Party", schlug Ginny vor, „oder wenn das zu kurzfristig ist, vielleicht zu Weihnachten."

Kingsley grinste. „Er würde nicht kommen. Er ist nicht der Partytyp."

„Ich würde ihn trotzdem gerne kennenlernen", versuchte Ginny erneut ihr Glück. „Von uns allen hier kennt ihn nur Bren."

„Kennen ist übertrieben", protestierte diese.

Kingsley stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Und so soll es auch bleiben."

Sein Tonfall war unzweideutig. Das Thema war beendet.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks Jayc! Here's the next chapter.

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel acht**

Draco blieb vorerst in dem Haus wohnen. Er entpuppte sich als charmanter junger Mann – ganz der Vater – dachte Brenda, hielt es aber für besser, diesen Vergleich für sich zu behalten. Sein Verhältnis zu den anderen jungen Leuten war eher kühl, offenbar war Draco erst in jüngerer Zeit zu der Gruppe gestoßen, nachdem er gänzlich mit seiner Familie gebrochen hatte, und man traute seinem Gesinnungswandel noch nicht so ganz.

An Weihnachten kam noch mehr Besuch. Die Eltern der Weasley-Geschwister quartierten sich für zwei Tage im Wohnzimmer ein, mehrere ältere und jüngere Hexen und Zauberer kamen am Weihnachtsfeiertag zum Essen. Mr. Weasley schien im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitmagiern keinerlei Hemmungen zu haben, was den Umgang mit Muggelartefakten anbelangte, er stellte Brenda Fragen über Fragen über ihr früheres Leben, wurde nicht müde, die Vorzüge des Dampftopfs, den er seiner Frau zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, zu preisen und vertiefte sich nach dem Essen in die Funktionen von Georges neuem Mobiltelephon. Das Haus war voll, zu voll, wie Brenda befand. Gegen Abend hielt sie es nicht mehr aus: Die neuesten Gerüchte über den bewussten Herrn, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, das Jammern über das Magieverbot, der Austausch über Muggel im Allgemeinen und ihre seltsamen Vorrichtungen im Besonderen, die mitleidigen Erkundigungen nach Brendas Herkunft und Geschichte, das alles wurde ihr zu viel. Obwohl alle nett zu ihr waren, konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, nicht dazu zu gehören. Außerdem hatte sie zu viel gegessen und getrunken und verspürte den Wunsch nach Bewegung und frischer Luft.

Schließlich schlüpfte sie mit einer belanglosen Entschuldigung aus dem Wohnzimmer, nahm ihre Jacke vom Haken und verließ das Haus. An einem Tag wie diesem würde hoffentlich niemand auf die Idee kommen sie zu überfallen. Es war dunkel und neblig, die Straßenlaterne an der Ecke hatte vor kurzem ihren Geist aufgegeben. Ausnahmsweise lag die Straße ruhig und verlassen da. An Weihnachten blieb man auch in dieser Gegend zu Hause und feierte. Sie atmete tief ein, genoss die kalte, feuchte Luft und die Stille nach der Hitze und dem Trubel im Haus. Langsam wandte sie sich nach links und ging mit schnellen Schritten die Straße hinunter. Aus den Wohnzimmerfenstern der Häuser flackerte das blaue Licht der Fernseher und zog unweigerlich ihre Blicke an. So kam es, dass sie an der Straßenecke fast mit ihm zusammengestoßen wäre.

„Passen Sie doch auf, wo sie hinlaufen", knurrte er sie an und zog sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung… ich… Fröhliche Weihnachten auch", stotterte Brenda.

„Hm. Sie sind alleine, das ist leichtsinnig."

„Ich musste mal an die frische Luft, ich konnte den Trubel nicht mehr ertragen. Wollen Sie zu uns?" fragte sie mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und hätte die Worte am liebsten gleich zurückgerufen. Wohin sollte er sonst wollen? Sie wartete schon auf eine entsprechend bissige Antwort, aber er blieb stumm.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte er schließlich zögernd, „er wohnt momentan dort?"

„Ja."

„Ich… ich habe eine Nachricht für ihn."

„Gut, kommen Sie mit."

„Nein…" Er wirkte fast erschrocken. „Nein… ich… könnten Sie ihm… diesen Brief und…"

Seine Stimme versagte, er räusperte sich so heftig, dass es ihr schon beinahe weh tat und sie kurz davor war, ihm einen Vortrag über die Schädlichkeit des Räusperns für die Stimme zu halten. Sie versuchte wieder einmal, in dem Dunkel der Kapuze Gesichtszüge auszumachen. Irgendetwas schien ihm sehr nahe zu gehen.

„Und was?"

Er wandte sich ab und betrachtete die Häuser auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Seine Mutter ist tot. Sagen sie ihm das."

Es klang kalt, betont emotionslos.

„Oh. Das ist… keine schöne Nachricht an Weihnachten."

„Für den Zeitpunkt kann ich nichts."

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Kam es plötzlich? War sie krank?"

Brenda suchte Zuflucht in gebräuchlichen Phrasen.

„Krank? Nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Gebrochenes Herz würde man wohl sagen. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben."

„Wie schrecklich. Wollen Sie das Draco nicht lieber selber sagen, Sie kennen ihn sicher besser…"

„Nein!"

„Aber…"

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich…Hier, nehmen Sie den Brief und geben Sie ihn ihm. Den Rest kann er sich schon zusammenreimen."

Eine schwarzbehandschuhte Hand hielt ihr einen dicken, cremefarbenen Umschlag entgegen.

Brenda machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Ich weiß nicht…" sagte sie, den Blick fest auf das helle Viereck gerichtet, das sich grell gegen das Schwarz seiner Kleidung und seiner Handschuhe abhob. Es folgte eine Pause, die sich ins Endlose zu dehnen schien. Sie standen wie erstarrt. Schließlich war er es, der sich regte.

„Bitte", sagte er leise. Sie sah hoch.

„Bitte", wiederholte er.

Brenda nickte automatisch und griff nach dem Brief. Er war schwer, das Papier fühlte sich seltsam an. Sie öffnete den Reisverschluss ihrer Jacke und verstaute den Umschlag in der Innentasche.

„Ich wollte noch ein bisschen laufen nach der ganzen Feierei…" sagte sie, unschlüssig, ob er jetzt erwartete, dass sie die Unglücksbotschaft sofort überbrachte.

„Ich begleite sie."

Das war unerwartet. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen", fügte er hinzu.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, Brenda schlug den Weg zu ihrer Kirche ein.

„Feiert man bei den Todessern auch Weihnachten?" fragte sie nach einigen Minuten stummen Nebeneinanderherlaufens.

„Man feiert, ja, gewissermaßen. Morgen abend ist dann wieder Oper für alle befohlen. Wagner."

„Muss schrecklich für sie sein", sagte sie spitz und musste schwer schlucken, als plötzlich die Erinnerung an das Opernhaus über sie hereinbrach.

Er schien ihren Spott nicht wahr zu nehmen.

„Nein. Im Gegenteil. Ein paar Stunden, in denen der Lord damit beschäftigt ist, sich Anregungen für seinen Größenwahn aus der germanischen Mythologie zu holen und ich meine Ruhe habe", antwortete er sachlich.

Brenda blieb stehen. Der kleine Park war heute verlassen, der Nebel ließ die Konturen der Bäume verschwimmen.

„Wie halten Sie das aus?"

„Was?"

„Das ständige Versteckspiel, das Verstellen, so zu tun, als ob."

Er schnaubte.

„Was geht Sie das an?"

„Nichts, zugegeben, aber ich mache mir manchmal Gedanken über die Menschen, die ich so kenne…"

„Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich über mich Gedanken zu machen?"

„Sie sind nun mal ein besonders interessanter Fall."

Wieder schnaubte es aus den Tiefen der Kapuze. Brenda ließ sich davon nicht beirren, irgendetwas zwang sie dazu weiterzumachen.

„Sie müssen doch ständig unter Strom stehen… woher nehmen Sie die Kraft? Wie können Sie Ihre Gefühle so völlig verbergen?"

„Vielleicht habe ich keine."

„Quatsch. Vorhin… der Tod von Dracos Mutter… er geht Ihnen nahe, oder?"

„Hören Sie auf."

„Haben Sie sie gut gekannt?"

„Hören Sie auf."

„Sie kennen auch Draco gut, nicht wahr? Haben Sie Angst, er könnte Sie erkennen? Wollen Sie deshalb nicht…"

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen aufhören!"

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und packte sie an den Oberarmen, sein Griff schraubstockgleich.

„Hören… Sie… endlich… auf… damit."

Abrupt ließ er sie wieder los, trat zurück.

„Entschuldigung…"

Brenda stand ganz still, ihr Atem klang unnatürlich laut in der stillen Dunkelheit. Von irgendwo in der Ferne klang das Rauschen der Autobahn herüber. Sie starrte in den dunklen Fleck, der sein Gesicht sein musste. Plötzlich drängte sich laute Musik in die Stille. Jemand hatte ein Fenster geöffnet und entließ einen Schwall Big-Band-Tanzmusik in die Nacht. ‚I'm singing in the rain'. Naja, passte, fast. Die verrückte Idee kam urplötzlich.

„Können Sie tanzen?" fragte Brenda und trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm hin.

„Ich…was?" Er schien völlig verwirrt.

In einem Anfall von irrwitzigem Mut hob Brenda die Hände zur Tanzhaltung, linke Hand auf seiner Schulter, rechte Hand wartend in der Luft. In dem dunklen Fleck glitzerten zwei Augen. Brenda hielt ihnen stand. Seine Hände erwiderten ihren Griff, hielten sie fest, zogen sie mit sich im Takt der Musik. Lang-kurz-kurz, lang-kurz-kurz. Er hatte ein gutes Rhythmusgefühl, führte mühelos und sicher über den nassen Asphalt.

Die Musik brach ab, jemand hatte das Fenster wieder geschlossen. Sie verharrten regungslos auf dem letzten Schritt. Langsam sanken ihre verschlungenen Hände nach unten. Wie von selbst glitt Brendas Hand in die Öffnung seines Umhangs und schlang sich um ihn. Er stand stocksteif. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, erwiderte er zögernd ihre Umarmung.

„Was soll das?" sagte er rau über ihrem rechten Ohr.

„Sie sind so stark. Ich könnte etwas von Ihrer Stärke und Ihrem Mut gebrauchen", sagte sie leise und umfasste ihn fester. Einen Moment lang schien es, als ließe er sich auf diese körperliche Nähe ein. Dann jedoch löste er sich behutsam, aber bestimmt aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Sie besitzen beides in ausreichendem Maße", entgegnete er. „Möchten Sie jetzt zurückgehen?"

Eigentlich nicht, antwortete Brenda im Stillen und dachte an das Haus voller Menschen und an den Brief in ihrer Jackentasche. Eigentlich wollte sie, trotz der feuchten Kälte, viel lieber hier draußen stehenbleiben, in den Armen eines Mannes, dessen Gesicht und Namen sie nicht kannte, dessen Gegenwart ihr trotzdem Geborgenheit spendete. Aber der Moment war vorbei. Er hatte sich wieder auf Abstand begeben. Deshalb nickte sie. Schnell gingen sie die wenigen hundert Meter zu ihrem Haus. Sie hatten gerade die rostige Gartentür erreicht, als die Haustür aufging und ein Schwall enthusiastisch falsch gesungener Weihnachtslieder Draco herausspülte. Der junge Mann erstarrte kurz, sein Gesicht verzerrt vor Wut; er zog er seinen Zauberstab und wollte ihn auf Brendas Begleiter richten. Doch dieser hatte bereits einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht, dem jungen Mann den Stab entwunden und hielt ihn nun in einem unbarmherzigen Griff.

„Keine Dummheiten, Mr. Malfoy", zischte er, „Sie wollen dem Dunklen Lord doch wohl nicht Ihre Freunde als Weihnachtsgeschenk liefern, oder?"

Draco schien in sich zusammenzufallen und machte schwach eine verneinende Kopfbewegung, woraufhin ihn der andere Mann freigab und ihm seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße warf.

„Brenda hat einen Brief für Sie. Ihre Mutter ist gestern abend gestorben."

Und damit drehte sich der Kapuzenmann um und verschwand in der nebligen Dunkelheit.

Brenda wandte sich zu Draco, der sich bleich und zitternd am Türpfosten festhielt. Sie holte den Brief aus ihrer Jacke und hielt ihn ihm hin.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie leise.

Draco antwortete automatisch mit einem Nicken und ebenso automatisch schlossen sich seine Finger um den Brief.

„Wer ist er? Kennst du ihn?" fragte er tonlos.

Brenda zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nur, dass er so eine Art Spion bei den Todessern ist, Kingsleys geheimer Verbindungsmann. Er hat mich hierher gebracht."

„Spion", wiederholte Draco, wie unter Schock und mit einem Gesicht voller Zweifel. „Spion… das…das kann nicht sein…"

Umständlich bückte er sich und hob seinen Zauberstab auf.

„Was kann nicht sein? Hast du den Mann erkannt?" fragte Brenda neugierig.

Aber Draco schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Ich möchte eine Weile alleine sein", sagte er zu Brenda und hob erklärend die Hand, die den Brief hielt. Diese nickte und schloss die Haustür auf, holte tief Luft und wappnete sich für die Welle aus Wärme, Essensduft, Gelächter und Weihnachtsliederberieselung, die sie umfing.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel neun**

An einem kalten, klaren Tag im Januar kam Remus abends früher nach Hause. Er sah müde aus und kaum, dass er in die Küche gekommen war, warf er eine Zeitung auf den Tisch.

„Der neueste Tagesprophet", sagte er lapidar und ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Es scheint, als zerfleischten sich die Todesser jetzt selbst."

Außer Brenda waren noch Ron, Hermine und Ginny zuhause. Sie beugten sich über den Tisch und warfen neugierige Blicke auf die Titelseite.

VERRÄTER ENTLARVT. SEVERUS SNAPE IN ASKABAN.

Mit einem kopfschüttelnden ‚häh?' ließ Ginny sich auf den Stuhl neben Remus fallen. Hermine nahm die Zeitung und begann zu lesen.

„…schon länger Verdacht auf Kontakte zu Untergrundorganisationen … Dumbledore… Orden des Phönix … Beweise seines Verrats aufgetaucht … Askaban …"

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Hermine ihre Zaubererkollegen an.

„Kontakte zu Untergrundorganisationen? Gibt es denn noch andere? Ansonsten hieße das ja… er hätte mit uns … wie kommen die denn da drauf? So ein Blödsinn! Ausgerechnet Snape!"

„Ich nehme an, er ist einer Palastintrige zum Opfer gefallen", meinte Remus nüchtern, während er sich ein Glas mit Wasser füllte und durstig trank.

„Geschieht ihm recht. Endlich kriegt er, was er verdient, der elende Verräter!" rief Ron voller Genugtuung. Die anderen widersprachen ihm nicht.

Severus… den Namen hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Brenda beugte sich über den Tisch und betrachtete das Bild unter der Schlagzeile. Ein Mann mit bleichem, mürrischen Gesicht, langen schwarzen Haaren und großer Hakennase. ‚Nicht wahr, Severus…Severus, du hast ja keine Ahnung, kannst einen Presslufthammer nicht von einem Sinfonieorchester unterscheiden'…ewig würden ihr diese Sätze im Gedächtnis bleiben. Er hatte bei der Todessergruppe gestanden… sie nur beiläufig betrachtet… letzten Endes hatte er ihr, wenn auch unbewusst, zur Flucht verholfen, ihr die Toilette gezeigt… Ein Schauder der Erinnerung überlief sie.

„Was ist das für ein Mann?" fragte sie in den allgemeinen Austausch von Vermutungen und Reminiszenzen hinein.

„Ein Verräter", erklärte Ron mit Nachdruck.

„So steht es hier", bemerkte Brenda trocken.

„Ja, aber wir reden von etwas anderem, von der Vergangenheit. Er hat Dumbledores Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn feige ermordet, den Orden des Phönix verraten. Ohne ihn wäre Voldemort jetzt nicht da, wo er ist. Von allen Todessern ist er der hinterhältigste, gemeinste…"

„Er war in meinem Jahrgang in der Schule", unterbrach Remus leise, aber bestimmt die Aufzählung.

„Er war ein Sonderling, hatte es nie leicht, wahrscheinlich hat er sich deswegen den Todessern angeschlossen. Später war er dann Lehrer in Hogwarts…"

„Merlin, und was für einer! So ein sarkastisches Arschloch! Widerliches, schmieriges Ekel!"

„Ron!"

„Will das etwa jemand leugnen?"

Ron hatte einen hochroten Kopf vor Aufregung.

„Wie kannst du ihn verteidigen, Remus? Was er dir damals angetan hat, als du Verteidigung unterrichtet hast…"

„Er war … sicher nicht von sich aus schlecht… nicht wirklich böse. Gewisse Dinge konnte er nur nie verwinden, Ron", meinte Remus traurig. „Ich kann bis heute nicht verstehen, wieso er Lehrer wurde. Er war wahrhaftig nicht der Typ dafür."

„Er hatte ein enormes Wissen. Nur seine Lehrmethoden…" Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er war ungerecht und rachsüchtig," ergänzte Ginny.

„Er war ein sarkastisches Arschloch", bekräftige Ron erneut. „Wann hat er sein Date mit den Dementoren?"

„Erst mal gibt es einen Prozess, sie inszenieren wahrscheinlich einen Schauprozess, nehme ich an."

„Aber sie werden ihn sicher verurteilen, oder?"

Remus nickte seufzend,

Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Draco und Kingsley traten ein. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Zeitung auf dem Tisch.

Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, aber während auf Dracos Gesicht der Schock nicht zu übersehen war, zeigte Kingsleys keinerlei Regung.

„Und? Was sagst du dazu?" fragte Ron aufgeregt.

Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was soll ich dazu schon sagen. Ein Todesser weniger. Hat jemand an Abendessen gedacht?"

„Abendessen? Wie kannst du jetzt an Abendessen denken? Das kann dir doch nicht so gleichgültig sein, oder?"

Fassungslose Empörung spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern der drei jungen Zauberer.

Kingsley zuckte ungeduldig mit den Schultern und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Remus.

„Gleichgültig? Sicher nicht", sagte er kurzangebunden. „Aber ich sehe auch keine Veranlassung in Begeisterungstaumel zu verfallen. Er ist nur ein Todesser unter vielen, sein Ende wird nichts für uns oder für die Zauberergesellschaft ändern."

„Aber…"

„Ich sehe auch keinerlei Veranlassung, persönliche Rachegefühle so zur Schau zu stellen, Ronald.

Also, was ist nun mit Abendessen, ich habe Hunger."

„Ich mache schnell ein paar Nudeln", sagte Brenda und stand auf.

Das Abendessen entwickelte sich zu einer äußerst ungemütlichen Mahlzeit. Während die jüngeren Zauberer nicht aufhören konnten, sich ausgiebig über diesen Severus Snape auszulassen und dabei kein gutes Haar an ihm ließen, was Remus von Zeit zu Zeit zu begütigenden Ermahnungen greifen ließ, hüllte Kingsley sich in eisiges Schweigen und schaufelte systematisch Spaghetti in seinen Mund. Draco beteiligte sich ebenfalls nicht an dem allgemeinen Austausch, wie in Trance stocherte er in seinem unberührten Teller und warf von Zeit zu Zeit Kingsley forschende Seitenblicke zu. Brenda war froh, als sie sich mit Draco als Begleiter zur Chorprobe verabschieden konnte, hoffte, dass die anderen in ihrer Aufregung nicht den Abwasch vergessen würden.

Nach einer Weile schweigenden Nebeneinanderhergehens fasste Brenda sich ein Herz.

„Du musst diesen Severus Snape von früher…" sie wartete kurz, ob er wegen ihrer Anspielung auf seine Herkunft explodieren würde, und fuhr erleichtert fort, als er keine Reaktion zeigte: „…doch auch gut kennen?"

„Ja."

„Du scheinst die schlechte Meinung der anderen über ihn nicht zu teilen", hakte sie nach.

„Nein… er… er war ein guter Freund meiner Eltern … und mein Pate… und mein Lehrer…" antwortete der junge Mann stockend und biss in einen Apfel.

„Und wie war er deiner Meinung nach?"

„Er war…na ja…" Ein weiterer Biss in den Apfel. „sicher kein besonders … liebenswürdiger oder netter Mensch, das bestimmt nicht, aber er war… in Ordnung. Er war mein Hauslehrer und setzte sich sehr für Slytherin ein und wir konnten immer zu ihm kommen, wenn wir Probleme hatten… Nicht, dass wir das oft getan hätten, wenn man aus einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie kommt, lernt man früh, dass man keine Schwäche zeigen darf, Stolz geht über alles. Aber wir wussten, dass wir ihm vertrauen konnten."

Draco warf mit einem wütend-gezielten Schwung seinen Apfelrest in das Gestrüpp eines verwilderten Vorgartens.

„Am Ende meiner Schulzeit, als der Dunkle… Du-weißt-schon… zurückkehrte, als mein Vater in Askaban war, wurde alles anders… ich glaubte, er habe Schuld an der Verhaftung meines Vaters und konnte Snape nicht mehr vertrauen… später wurde er Schulleiter und war ein enger Vertrauter des Dunklen…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß", ergänzte Brenda.

Draco blieb stehen und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Sag mal…"

„Ja?"

„Dieser Mann neulich…"

„Ja?

„Du hast wirklich nie sein Gesicht gesehen?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Ach, nichts."

Er drehte sich abrupt um und ging mit so schnellen Schritten weiter, dass Brenda sich beeilen musste, um hinterher zu kommen. Sie wechselten bis zur Kirche kein Wort mehr.


	10. Chapter 10

_Jayc und no-name, vielen Dank für euer feedback. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.  
><em>

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel zehn**

…_der Angeklagte, von schweren Ketten sicher auf seinem Stuhl verwahrt, verharrte während der Beweisaufnahme in verächtlichem Schweigen und weigerte sich beharrlich, zu den Anklagepunkten Stellung zu nehmen. Die ganze Zeit über würdigte er das Wizengamot kaum eines Blickes, was seinen Verteidiger, den blutjungen Claudius Cookson, sichtlich zur Verzweiflung brachte. Soviel Arroganz angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Schuld verwunderte selbst Antiochius Birdwhistle, den Vorsitzenden des Wizengamots. Am Ende war der Urteilsspruch einstimmig: Severus Snape wurde zum Kuss durch die Dementoren verurteilt. Das Urteil wird übermorgen bei Tagesanbruch im Ministerium vollstreckt. S. auch Kommentar auf S.11._

Brenda hatte durch ihre Mitbewohner schon genug Kommentare zu dem Fall gehört, sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das Bild des Verurteilten. Wie er da, von Ketten umschlungen, mit bleichem, eingefallenen Gesicht, wirrem Bart und halbgeschlossenen Augen in einem soliden Holzstuhl mehr hing als saß, hatte er kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann, den sie auf dem Fest gesehen hatte. Sie schauderte. Das Zauberergefängnis schien kein Ort der Erholung zu sein. Schnell faltete sie die Zeitung zusammen. Sie war wie immer vom Vortag, sie gelangte über mehrere Umwege an den Orden. Aber da die Berichterstattung sowieso von den Todessern kontrolliert wurde, fand das niemand weiter schlimm. Die echten, wichtigen Neuigkeiten erfuhr man über andere Kanäle.

Die Verurteilung von Severus Snape und der erfolgreiche Verlauf der Mission des Phönixordens mitsamt dem dadurch erzielten Geldsegen sorgten schon seit Tagen für eine regelrechte Feierstimmung unter den Bewohnern des Hauses. Kingsley musste ihre Begeisterung immer wieder dämpfen und sie daran erinnern, dass bis zur endgültigen Bezwingung des Todesserregimes noch ein weiter Weg war.

Brenda stand auf, räumte ihre Teetasse auf die Spüle und suchte die Zutaten für das Abendessen zusammen. Shepherd's Pie brauchte einiges an Vorbereitungszeit.

Hermine kam nach Hause, gerade als sie den Auflauf in den Ofen schob; kurz danach erschienen auch Luna und Ron. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich an den Küchentisch und erzählten, Ron verschwand im Wohnzimmer, wo bald darauf die Geräusche eines Rugbyspiels aus dem Fernseher zu hören waren. Es klopfte an der Haustür.

Die Unterhaltung stoppte, sie sahen sich an. Es kamen selten unangekündigte Besucher, der Kontakt mit den Nachbarn, so überhaupt vorhanden, spielte sich auf der Straße ab, und keiner der Hausbewohner wäre auf die Idee gekommen zu klopfen.

Es klopfte wieder. Lauter.

„Ich gehe", verkündete Brenda. Wer auch immer vor der Tür stand, hatte das Licht aus der offenen Küchentür und das Flackern des Fernsehers gesehen, es hatte also keinen Zweck so zu tun als wäre niemand zu Hause.

Sie betätigte den Schalter für die Lampe über dem Eingang und öffnete entschlossen die Haustür. Draußen stand ein Mann, ein völlig Fremder. Sie musterte ihn kritisch. Eine wenig vertrauenerweckende, vierschrötige, ungepflegte Erscheinung. Schmutzigblonde Zottelhaare, gerötetes Trinkergesicht, dominiert von schweren Tränensäcken, fleckiger Trenchcoat. Er schien über ihr Erscheinen ebenso überrascht, denn auch er starrte sie nur sprachlos an. In den Armen trug er etwas, das aussah wie ein Bündel alter Decken, aber offensichtlich schwer war, denn er wirkte angestrengt.

„Ja, bitte?" unterbrach Brenda schließlich das gegenseitige Taxieren.

„Wer sind Sie denn?" gab er unwillig zurück. „Ich suche jemanden vom Orden… Shacklebolt, Lupin, einen von den Weasleys oder die kleine Granger…"

Wie auf ein Stichwort kam Hermine in den Flur.

„Dung?" sagte sie fassungslos und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was machst du hier? Du warst doch noch nie…! Woher weißt du…? Ich dachte…"

Der Mann namens Dung kicherte böse. „… dass ich zu denen gehöre? Jaja, das denken alle, aber ich gehöre niemandem, nur mir. Shacklebolt weiß Bescheid."

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter und sie starrte den Mann kopfschüttelnd an.

„Das … das gibt's doch nicht! Sag bloß….? Dann bist du also…" Sie fing an zu strahlen. „Merlin! Dung, das hätte ich dir nie im Leben zugetraut!"

Die blanke Bewunderung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Brenda wusste, was sie dachte und musterte den Besucher skeptisch. Nie im Leben war das der Mann, der sie hierher gebracht hatte. Die Größe stimmte nicht, die Figur, die Stimme…schon sein Geruch – nach billigem Fusel und abgestandenem Rauch – sprach eindeutig dagegen. Aber vielleicht gab es mehrere geheime Verbindungsmänner…

Der Mann namens Dung wusste mit Hermines Begeisterung nichts Rechtes anzufangen.

„Wollt ihr mich vielleicht mal reinlassen? Mir fallen bald die Arme ab."

Sie traten zur Seite und er manövrierte sein Deckenbündel vorsichtig in den engen Flur.

„Das ist Mundungus Fletcher, genannt Dung. Brenda, unsere neue Mitbewohnerin."

Brenda und Dung nickten sich reserviert zu.

Dann bückte sich der Mann ächzend und legte seine Last mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung vor der Wohnzimmertür ab. Mittlerweile war auch Luna aus der Küche gekommen und gespannt beobachteten die drei Frauen, wie Dung die Decken vorsichtig auseinanderschlug. Und alle drei gaben Laute der Überraschung von sich, als ein Mensch sichtbar wurde. Himmel, eine Leiche, fuhr es Brenda durch den Sinn. Fassungslos starrte sie auf den reglosen, völlig durchnässten, schlammverschmierten Mann. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare und einen wild wuchernden Bart. Brenda kam er vage bekannt vor, Luna hauchte ein ehrerbietig-staunendes: „Oooo" und Hermine keuchte auf, die entsetzten Hände vor dem Mund.

„Snape! Oh, nein! Du lieber Gott! Gütiger Merlin! Das ist… Snape! Was hast du… woher… wieso… Dung!"

Natürlich! Das Bild in der Zeitung. Severus Snape, der verurteilte Verräter…

„Mannomann! Ich werd' nicht mehr!" Die Stimmen im Flur hatten Ron vom Fernseher weggelockt. Er stand im Türrahmen und starrte mit offenem Mund auf den verdreckten Mann, dessen Kopf jetzt etwas zur Seite fiel, was ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Also keine Leiche, er war bewusstlos.

„Ich hab ihn gefunden, am Themseufer. Es gibt da ‚ne Stelle, da wird immer alles Mögliche angeschwemmt und bei Ebbe kann man da das eine oder andere Brauchbare finden. Und diesmal… ich glaub, ich trau meinen Augen nich…liegt da'n Mensch. Wie ich genauer hinschau, seh ich, es is Snape. Und er lebt. Ich weiß nich, wie er dahin gekommen is, denn eigentlich sollt er doch wohl in Askaban sein… aber da war er, direkt neben ‚nem alten Autoreifen und ich konnt ihn doch nich einfach so liegen lassen, nich Snape…

„Wieso nicht?" begehrte Ron auf. „Der Kerl ist ein Todesser, ein Schwerverbrecher, mit so einem kann man doch kein Mitleid haben."

„Ne, ne, Jung, du siehst das vielleicht so und andere auch. Aber zu mir war er immer anständig. Seinerzeit, vor der Schlacht… und jetzt auch. War nie so hochnäsig wie die anderen vom Orden und die Todesser. Wir alten Gauner müssen zusammenhalten, hat er immer gesagt und einen ausgegeben. Anständiger Kerl, der Snape."

Ron lachte ungläubig und setzte zum Protest an, aber Hermine brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Warum bringst du ihn hierher, Dung? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Was sollen wir mit ihm tun?" Hermine rang die Hände und sah aus wie kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Dung kratzte sich am Kinn. Seine Bartstoppeln knisterten.

„Ich dacht halt, es wär nich so gut, wenn er da liegen bleibt oder wenn die Todesser ihn finden. Und hier finden sie ihn ganz bestimmt nich. Also…"

„Und was, dachtest du, sollen wir mit ihm machen?" Hermines Stimme war eine Oktave höher als sonst.

Mundungus Fletcher sah sie an und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Nu ja,…"

„Nuja? Ist das alles, was dir einfällt? Hast du eine Ahnung, in welche Gefahr du uns damit bringst?"

„Nuja, keine Ahnung, ich dacht' halt, hier wär er in Sicherheit und ihr könnt ihm vielleicht…"

„Was?" keifte Hermine

„Ihm helfen", meinte Luna ruhig. Dung nickte bedeutungsvoll.

„Helfen? Helfen! Himmel, Luna, wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Ganz egal wie, aber wir sollten baldmöglichst damit anfangen", sagte Brenda. Sie war während des verbalen Hin- und Hers in die Hocke gegangen und fühlte nun den Puls des Mannes. Er war schnell und schwach. Gleichzeitig fühlte sich seine Haut heiß an. „Sonst stirbt er uns hier im Flur. Und dann haben wir erst recht ein Problem, denke ich."

Sie stand auf und betrachtete nachdenklich das unbeschreiblich schmutzige, elende Wesen zu ihren Füßen.

„Als erstes sollten wir ihn einigermaßen säubern, damit man überhaupt sehen kann, ob er irgendwo verletzt ist."

„Saubermachen? Du willst ihn also auch hierbehalten? Hast du den Verstand verloren, Bren? Das ist Snape! Hast du eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet? Und überhaupt…" Hermines Blick wanderte von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer zur steilen Treppe und zurück.

„Genau. Da hoch und in die Badewanne. Egal wie er heißt und was er gemacht hat, er ist ein Mensch, es geht ihm verdammt dreckig und er braucht Hilfe."

„Genau," bestähtigte Dung. Brenda holte tief Luft.

"Los, Leute, einer packt ihn an den Schultern, einer an den Füßen."

Es kostete Überwindung, den leblosen, schmutzigen Körper zu berühren. Und es bedurfte einiger Überzeugungsarbeit Brendas, Ron dazu zu bewegen, mit anzufassen und ihn möglichst schonend die fünfzehn engen Treppenstufen emporzutragen. Oben angekommen, legten sie ihn auf den Badvorleger und während seine ehemaligen Schüler sich verlegen in den Flur zurückzogen, zog Brenda ihm mit Hilfe von Dung vorsichtig die Kleidung aus. Zum Glück trug er nur Hose und Jacke von undefinierbarer Farbe, Gefängniskleidung vermutlich, die durch das Bad in der Themse stark gelitten hatte. Sie hoben ihn mit vereinten Kräften in die Badewanne. Dung hielt ihn fest, während Brenda mit der Dusche vorsichtig den groben Schmutz abspülte und Luna mit Waschlappen, Seife und Shampoo eine gründlichere Reinigung folgen ließ. Erstaunlicherweise schien er äußerlich wenig verletzt zu sein. Einzelne Schrammen und Blutergüsse über den Körper verteilt und entzündete, blutige Streifen um seine Hand-und Fußgelenke. Brenda schluckte. Offenbar hatte er seine Haft in Ketten verbracht.

Irgendwann hatten sie es geschafft, selbst seine langen Haare waren einigermaßen sauber. Während der gesamten Prozedur hatte er nur einige Male aufgestöhnt, aber nie das Bewusstsein erlangt. Nach einer kurzen Beratung trugen sie ihn in Brendas Bett. Ihres war das einzige ‚Einzelzimmer' im ganzen Haus. Luna fand einen Schlafanzug für ihn und Brenda überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie ihm medizinisch helfen konnte. Sein Allgemeinzustand war schlecht, er war nur Haut und Knochen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in der Themse eine Erkältung zugezogen, vielleicht sogar eine Lungenentzündung… Sie hatte dem wenig entgegenzusetzen. Wadenwickel gegen das Fieber, Aspirin…

Brenda betrachtete nachdenklich den Patienten. Sie hatte seine Hand- und Fußgelenke verbunden, das Weiß der Verbände bildete einen scharfen Gegensatz zu dem Blau der Schlafanzugärmel. Die schwarzen Haare ließen sein durch das Fieber gerötetes Gesicht deutlich hervortreten, den Bart hatte Ron ihm auf Hermines Bitte hin wenig fachmännisch unter Zurücklassung einiger blutiger Schnitte abrasiert. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen.

Er braucht Flüssigkeit, dachte Brenda verzweifelt, Flüssigkeit und Nährstoffe, einen Tropf. Eigentlich musste er in ein Krankenhaus. Aber das war unmöglich. Flüssigkeit und Elektrolyte… Wie war das noch? Wasser mit Zucker und Salz…

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie zusammen mit Luna damit, dem Kranken Wadenwickel anzulegen und ihm tropfenweise ihr Wasser-Zucker-Salzgemisch einzuflößen, indem sie es mit einem Löffel auf seine Lippen träufelte und wartete, bis seine Zungenspitze es sich abholte und sein Schluckreflex einsetzte. Das Fieber ließ ihn träumen, er wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, stöhnte und murmelte Unverständliches. Luna beobachtete ihn mit dem ihr eigentümlichen Lächeln und fing seine ziellos auf der Bettdecke herumirrende Hand ein. Sofort erwiderte er ihren Griff, die Finger wie einen Rettungsanker umklammernd.

„Er braucht jemanden, der ihm Trost schenkt", meinte Luna sanft und sah Brenda auffordernd an. Diese nickte zögernd, schluckte und strich dem Kranken vorsichtig über die heiße Wange. Zunächst passierte nichts. Dann schien es, als bewege er seinen Kopf dichter an ihre Hand, bemüht, den Kontakt nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Überrascht ob dieser eindeutigen Rektion blickte Brenda zu Luna, diese lächelte aufmunternd. Brendas Hand legte sich vorsichtig an die Wange, zögerlich, abwartend. Die Atmung des Patienten wurde ruhiger…

Laute Stimmen unten im Flur kündigten die Ankunft weiterer Hausbewohner an, und dann waren da hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Schwer atmend stand Kingsley, noch in Mantel und Schal, im Türrahmen, hinter ihm versuchten Draco und Neville, einen Blick über die Schulter des Schwarzen zu werfen.

„Gütiger Merlin!" flüsterte Shacklebolt und trat einen Schritt vor. Ganz langsam ging er in Knie, seinen Blick die ganze Zeit starr auf den fiebernden Mann gerichtet. Brenda rutschte etwas zur Seite, machte ihm Platz.

„Severus…", zögernd streckte er den Arm aus und griff nach Snapes freier Hand „Severus…", die Stimme Kingsleys war heiser. Vor Ärger? Überraschung? Mitgefühl? Brenda musterte sein Gesicht und versuchte, die Gefühle zu ergründen, die dem großen Mann das Sprechen so schwer machten. Er holte tief Luft und setzte erneut an: „Du bist ihnen entkommen, du alter Gauner, wie hast du das nur gemacht? O, Severus…"

Er legte den Kopf zurück und lachte. Brenda und Luna starrten ihn erstaunt an, von der Tür her kamen Laute der Empörung. Ron Weasley.

„Sag mal, King, spinnst du? Freust du dich etwa, dass er entkommen ist? Der gemeine Verbrecher? Das alte Ekel?"

Auch Neville blickte äußerst skeptisch drein, während Draco nur kreidebleich und mit halboffenem Mund die Szene beobachtete.

Kingsley stand entschlossen auf.

„Kann er ein paar Minuten alleine bleiben? Ja? Dann kommt mal alle mit runter."

Widerstrebend erhoben sich die beiden Frauen und folgten Kingsley und den Jungs ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen Hausbewohner in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Mundungus Fletcher vertieft waren.

„Setzt euch und hört zu, alle!" befahl Kingsley, warf seinen Mantel über die Rückenlehne eines alten Ohrensessels und nahm darin Platz.

Er wartete, bis jeder einen Sitzplatz gefunden hatte und erwartungsvolle Stille eingekehrt war, blickte dann eine ganze Weile stumm auf seine Fußspitze, die das Muster des abgetretenen Teppichbodens vor seinen Füßen nachzog, bevor er den Kopf hob und sie alle der Reihe nach ansah.

„Machen wir es kurz. Ihr habt mich immer wieder gefragt, wer der Mann ist, dem wir unsere Informationen über die Todesser verdanken, der Ginny damals aus ihrer Gewalt befreit, der Bren und Remus hierhergebracht hat und der für Remus regelmäßig seinen Wolfsbanntrank besorgt, kurzum, der uns die ganzen Jahre hindurch ohne wenn und aber unter Einsatz seines Lebens so wertvolle Hilfe geleistet hat …"

Das zustimmende Gemurmel war mit Fragezeichen vermischt. Es legte sich schnell und machte wieder einer gespannten Stille Platz.

Kingsley fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen kahlen Schädel.

„Also, es wird euch jetzt verdammt schwerfallen, das zu glauben, aber genau dieser Mann liegt momentan halbtot dort oben in Brens Zimmer.

„Snape?" entfuhr es Ron und ein Tornado protestierender Ausrufe zerriss die Konzentration auf Kingsleys Worte. Dieser wartete mit gequälter Geduld, bis der Aufregungspegel etwas gesunken war.

„Ja, Ron. So unglaublich es dir auch erscheinen mag, es ist Severus Snape. Er war immer schon auf unserer Seite, er war Dumbledores Mann bei den Todessern…"

„Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht!"

„…auf dessen Wunsch, Neville, es war alles abgesprochen. Das einzige, womit niemand gerechnet hatte, war, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer aus dem entscheidenden Gefecht als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Damit saß Severus bei den Todessern fest. Er hat es trotzdem geschafft, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen und uns weiterhin zu unterstützen."

Mundungus Fletcher grinste breit und schlug sich vor Vergnügen auf die Schenkel.

„Ein Teufelskerl, der Snape!"

Kingsley machte eine Pause, seine Hand schrubbte wieder über seinen Kopf.

„Er war so geschickt, all die Jahre konnte ihm niemand etwas nachweisen, obwohl es unter den Gefolgsleuten von, na ja, ihr wisst schon, viele einflussreiche Leute gab, die ihm seine Position neideten und ihm stets misstrauten. Aber bei der Aktion mit dem Geldtransport hat wohl irgendjemand versehentlich herausposaunt, dass wir die Informationen von ‚Kingsleys Mann in Godalming' hatten."

Ron wurde dunkelrot. Kingsley knurrte abfällig.

„ Die Auswirkungen des Confunduszaubers sind nie ganz vorhersehbar. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnten sich die Todesser Wochen später, als ihre Köpfe wieder normal funktionierten, ausgerechnet an diesen Satz erinnern. Severus war im Auftrag seines Herrn und Meisters in Godalming gewesen, genau zu der Zeit, als ich dort einen Job hatte und die Möglichkeit nutzte, mich mit ihm zu treffen. Aufgrund der Aussage der betroffenen Todesser geriet er unter Verdacht und wurde verhaftet. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie ihm wirklich irgendetwas nachweisen konnten, als sie seinen Zauberstab überprüft haben, wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn gefoltert, wahrscheinlich waren seine Feinde einfach zu einflussreich geworden. Den Rest wisst ihr."

Keiner der Zauberer und Hexen sagte ein Wort, niemand wagte es, die anderen anzusehen. Das kollektive schlechte Gewissen im Raum konnte man förmlich mit den Händen greifen. Sie alle hatten an Severus Snape kein einziges gutes Haar gelassen, hatten ihn als Verräter beschimpft. Plötzlich konnte Brenda die schuldgeschwängerte Atmosphäre nicht mehr ertragen.

„Ich muss wieder nach ihm sehen", sagte sie und stand auf. Kingsley nickte.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich jemanden zu Hilfe hole? Poppy Pomfrey war für den Krankenflügel in Hogwarts zuständig, sie lebt jetzt in Reading und arbeitet in einem Altersheim. Sie kennt Severus und kann dir Ratschläge geben, wie wir ihn gesundpflegen können. Ich rufe sie an."

Brenda nickte erleichtert. Hilfe konnte sie gut gebrauchen. Während sie die Treppenstufen erklomm, hörte sie, wie Kingsley nach ihr das Wohnzimmer verließ und eine Telefonnummer eintippte. Hinter ihm und der geschlossenen Tür brach erneut heftiges Stimmengewirr los...

Severus Snape war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, aber bei seiner wüsten Träumerei war die Decke heruntergerutscht und die Wickel um seine Beine hatten sich gelöst. Brenda brachte alles wieder in Ordnung, flößte ihm einen weiteren Löffel Flüssigkeit ein und griff erneut beruhigend nach seiner Hand, als die Tür aufging und Draco hereinkam. Er ließ sich langsam neben der Matratze nieder und sah den Kranken stumm an.

„Hast du ihn erkannt, an Weihnachten?" fragte Brenda leise.

Draco lachte kurz.

„Ja, aber ich konnte es nicht glauben. Er war ein guter Freund meiner Eltern und mein Pate. Er erschien immer so zweihundertprozentig bei allem, was Zauberei und die Überlegenheit der magischen Welt betraf. Früher, als Dumbledore noch lebte, galt Onkel Severus als Spion der Todesser in Hogwarts… wie oft hat mein Vater höhnisch über Dumbledores ‚Dummheit' räsoniert … dabei war es der Dunkle…. Du-weißt-schon-wer, den er an der Nase herumgeführt hat. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen – die ganze Zeit war er ein Agent Dumbledores. Niemand hat etwas gemerkt. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, wenn ich daran denke, wie er mit mir geredet hat, damals, und später, in der Zeit, bevor ich endgültig mit meinem Vater gebrochen habe… Merlin, ich hätte etwas merken müssen, ich hätte mich ihm anvertrauen können… aber ich war zu blöd…"

„Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu gut", lächelte Brenda.

„Ja, verdammt gut. Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, wie er es geschafft hat zu entkommen…"

„Wenn er aufwacht, wird er es dir bestimmt sagen."

„Wenn er aufwacht… du glaubst also, dass er durchkommt?"

Der junge Mann warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die fiebergeröteten, eingefallenen Wangen seines Paten.

„Ich hoffe es."

Draco nickte und schluckte heftig. Mit einer schüchternen Bewegung strich er dem Verletzten eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich auch, bei Merlins verfilzten Bart, ich auch – und wie!"

„Er ist unterernährt und furchtbar schwach, seine Flucht hat ihn das letzte Restchen seiner Kräfte gekostet. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch in der Lage war, so viel rohe Magie zu aktivieren und es dauert einfach seine Zeit, bis er sich davon wieder erholt hat. Wir müssen vor allem das Fieber in den Griff kriegen und die Infektion, die dahinter steckt", sagte die grauhaarige, rundliche Hexe und breitete die Decke wieder über den Patienten aus. „Die Wadenwickel sind ein gutes Mittel, ihr solltet ihm auch noch diesen Trank verabreichen, dreimal am Tag einen Teelöffel. Wirkt ähnlich wie Aspirin, ist aber stärker. Den Rest wird sein Körper selbst erledigen."

Sanft strich sie Snape über die Stirn, überprüfte noch einmal den Zugang an seinem Handgelenk bevor sie aufstand und den Beutel mit der Nährstofflösung, den sie mitgebracht hatte, mit zwei Wäscheklammern an einem Kleiderbügel befestigte, der am Fenstergriff hing. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln betrachtete sie die Konstruktion, dann wandte sie sich wieder Brenda zu und ihr Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Was wahrscheinlich viel schwerer wiegt, ist seine seelische Verfassung. Der Mann war vier Monate in einer kalten, feuchten Zelle in Askaban eingesperrt. Man erzählt sich Schreckliches von den Zuständen im Gefängnis. Es soll dort Zellen geben, in denen die Gefangenen in ständiger Dunkelheit gehalten werden, mit nichts als einem Eimer und einer Schütte Stroh und der Gesellschaft der Ratten. Sie haben ihn angekettet, wie man sieht und wahrscheinlich den Dementoren freie Hand gelassen."

„Dementoren?" fragte Brenda.

„Dementoren, ja. Entsetzliche Kreaturen. Sie waren schon früher die Wächter in Askaban und sind es jetzt wieder. Sie saugen jedes Bisschen Freude und Glück aus den Menschen heraus, lassen nur die trostlosen und bösen Erinnerungen übrig – und davon hatte Severus eine ganze Menge. Dazu vier Monate Einsamkeit, Finsternis, Kälte, und sicher auch Hunger und Durst – wir können uns gar nicht vorstellen, was das mit einem Menschen anstellt, selbst mit einem so starken Mann wie Severus. Selbst wenn er noch seinen ganzen Verstand beisammen hat – und ich sage dir, das können nur die wenigsten, die länger in Askaban waren, von sich behaupten – ist er mit Sicherheit irgendwie traumatisiert. Seine Psyche wird nach Zuwendung, menschlicher Nähe und tröstendem Körperkontakt schreien. Andererseits sind das genau die Dinge, von denen er nie etwas hat wissen wollen, über die er sich immer erhaben gefühlt hat, die er ins Lächerliche gezogen hat. Ich kenne ihn, seit er elf war und kann euch eines sagen: Wenn er aufwacht, braucht ihr starke Nerven und eine Menge Geduld…"


	11. Chapter 11

_Nö, liebe Leute, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie Snape sich befreit hat, müsst ihr noch ein bisschen warten. Aber trotzdem danke fürs feedback._

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel elf**

Das Dunkel wich, das Nichts füllte sich langsam mit Empfindungen… Schwere, unsagbare Schwere, bleierne Müdigkeit, Wärme, angenehme Wärme…

Der Tod…fühlte er sich so an? Ein Zustand wohliger Benommenheit? Und er war doch tot… etwas anderes war gar nicht möglich… der Fluss, das eisige Wasser, die schweren Ketten… sein Körper lag mit Sicherheit auf dem schlammigen Grund der Themse. Tod… Ende … Nichts. Doch Moment … wieso dachte und fühlte er? War es … was? Sein Bewusstsein? Seine Seele? Irgendetwas von ihm war noch da… Aber wo? Wo gab es diese Wärme und Geborgenheit? Dieses Wohlbefinden? Die Schmerzen nur noch eine vage Erinnerung. War dies das Jenseits, Himmel, Hölle, was auch immer? Ein Durstgefühl gab es. Hatten Tote Durst? Lächerlich. Aber er hatte Durst! Was also…?

Was war das? Eine Bewegung? Etwas Schweres neben ihm. War da noch jemand? Etwas berührte sein Gesicht, Haut, Hände, warm, sanft. Strichen über seine Stirn. Eine Stimme… Frau… Worte… unverständlich, klangen besorgt, zärtlich… wieso zärtlich, wieso? … Engel? Gab es wirklich Engel im Jenseits? Weißgekleidete Gestalten mit großen Flügeln, die auf flauschigen Wolken saßen, die Leier schlugen und ‚Halleluja' sangen? Blödsinn. Aber da war jemand… kaltes, glattes Metall auf seinen Lippen, nass, Wasser, kühles Wasser. Ganz von selbst holte seine Zungenspitze den Tropfen und noch einen und noch einen, bis er schlucken musste. Es tat gut. Und wieder die Stimme, die Hände, sie zogen etwas hoch, legten etwas um seine Schultern… strichen sanft darüber… weich, warm… eine Decke? Gab es Decken im Jenseits? Seltsam. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Verdammt, er musste sehen, wo er war, musste wissen, wer sie war, was er war…ach, es war so schwer, unmöglich, die Augenlider waren bleiern, sie klebten … vier Monate Dunkelheit… beim Prozess… …wieso war das immer noch so? Im Tod sollte doch sicher…? Etwas Neues, Stoff, feucht, warm, verharrte liebkosend auf Stirn, Wangen und Augen, vor allem Augen… Kamille, es roch nach Kamille… Kamille im Jenseits? Unsinn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier definitiv nicht. Noch einmal: Er musste sehen, musste … musste Kontrolle erlangen… musste…Verdammt, er musste es einfach schaffen… MUSSTE…

Gebannt beobachtete Brenda das Gesicht ihres Patienten, verharrte mit dem Waschlappen in der Hand, während ihr Herz einen wilden Rock'n'roll tanzte; trotzdem wagte sie kaum zu atmen. Schon die ganze Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas anders war als sonst, dass er gegenwärtiger war und jetzt arbeitete es deutlich in seinem Gesicht und schließlich, jetzt, endlich zuckten seine Lider, er stöhnte, seine Gesichtsmuskeln spannten sich schmerzhaft an, er blinzelte mühsam.

„Gott sei Dank", flüsterte sie, fasziniert auf seine geröteten Augen starrend, und ließ den Waschlappen sinken, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er einen nassen Fleck auf ihrem Hosenbein hinterließ.

Die Augen folgen ihrer Bewegung, blinzelnd, unsicher, ängstlich, erkennend, fragend. Sein Mund öffnete sich, arbeitete, die Zungenspitze irrte über aufgesprungene Lippen. Ein heißerer Laut.

„Alles ist gut. Du… Sie sind in Sicherheit", gab Brenda die Antwort auf die vermutete Frage und setzte ein zögerliches ‚ unhörbares ‚Severus' hintendran. Sollte sie ihn duzen? Im Gegensatz zu allen hatte er ihr gegenüber immer die Förmlichkeit gewahrt, aber andererseits war sie ihm in den letzten Tagen so nah gewesen, wie man einem Menschen nur nah sein konnte, hatte stundenlang an seinem Lager gesessen, ihn umsorgt, gewaschen, hatte mehrere Nächte neben ihm gelegen, ihn in den Armen gehalten, ihm durch die Fieberträume geholfen…

Räuspern, schmerzhaftes Husten.

„…nicht…tot…?"

Sie lächelte.

„Nein, ein bisschen mitgenommen, aber lebendig."

Die Augen schlossen sich kurz, seine Züge erstarrten schmerzhaft. Ein tiefer, zitternder Atemzug. Dann schlug er sie wieder auf.

„Warum?"

„Warum was? Warum du am Leben bist?"

Er nickte ungeduldig.

„Ein Mann namens Mundungus hat dich gefunden, am Themseufer, und hierher gebracht."

Er schloss die Augen und gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich.

„Dung!" Es klang so wenig begeistert, dass sie sich vorbeugte und ihn forschend ansah.

„Ja, es schien, als läge ihm etwas daran, dass du überlebst."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und wandte den Kopf zur Wand.

Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? Er schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein über die Tatsache, dass er am Leben war. Unschlüssig legte Brenda den Waschlappen in die Schüssel zurück.

„Möchten… möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Keine Reaktion. Sie wartete, überlegte unschlüssig, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und nickte.

Sie stellte die Waschschüssel weg und schob einen Arm unter seine Schulter, richtete seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig so weit auf, dass er trinken konnte.

„Ganz langsam", sagte sie, während sie ihm ein Glas an die Lippen hielt. Gehorsam nahm er winzige Schlucke, seine Augen fest auf das Glas in ihren Händen gerichtet.

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln sagte ihr, dass er genug hatte und sie legte ihn vorsichtig wieder zurück auf das Kissen. Er starrte an die Decke, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Wie wär's mit ‚danke'? dachte Brenda und schalt sich gleichzeitig dafür, dass sie in seinem Zustand Höflichkeit erwartete.

Umständlich räumte sie das Glas zur Seite und ordnete die Waschutensilien neu, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Einen bewusstlosen, mehr oder weniger fremden Mann zu umsorgen und zu berühren war eine Sache, es bei einem wachen fortzuführen eine andere. Sie hatte ihn während seiner wüsten Träume getröstet, zu ihm gesprochen, instinktiv, irgendwelchen bedeutungslosen Kram, nur damit er eine freundliche Stimme hörte. Jetzt hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie sagen und tun sollte. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als warte er auf Konversation. Er schien sie überhaupt nicht wahr zu nehmen. Poppy Pomfrey war nicht müde geworden, sich über seine Traumatisierung und seine schwierige Persönlichkeit auszulassen. Wie ging man mit solch einem Menschen um? Er ignorierte sie. Sollte sie ihn ansprechen? Oder einfach gehen? Aber sie konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht ganz alleine lassen. Warum sah er sie nicht wenigstens an?

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hand. Wie oft hatte sie diese in den letzten Tagen gehalten? Sie kannte jede Schwiele, wusste, dass er am linken Zeigefinger eine kleine Warze hatte. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie sie jetzt wieder nähme? Sollte sie? Oder lieber doch nicht?

Brenda atmete erleichtert aus, als die Tür aufging und Kingsley ungeduldig seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Bren, wo bleibst du? Du wolltest mir doch zeigen, wie man das mit dem Fax und der e-mail… Gott im Himmel, gütiger Merlin… ist er wach? Severus!"

Und schon kniete Kingsley neben der Matratze, die schlaffe, bleiche Hand des Patienten zwischen seinen kräftigen schwarzen. Der sonst so selbstsichere Mann fand keine Worte, schüttelte nur den Kopf und strich seinem Freund unablässig über die Hand. Dieser hatte endlich seinen Blick von der Zimmerdecke gelöst und auf seinen Besucher gerichtet.

Brenda erhob sich leise, nahm Waschschüssel und Handtücher und ging hinaus, schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich. Was die beiden sich jetzt zu sagen hatten, ging niemanden etwas an. Vielleicht fand Kingsley die richtigen Worte.

Sie brachte die Waschschüssel ins Bad und goss das Wasser aus. Dann stieg sie die Treppe hinunter. Luna war in der Küche, sie hatte die nächste Pflegeschicht bei Snape. Zusammen mit Brenda, einem eifrigen, aber ungeschickten Draco, Remus und einem sehr verlegenen Neville hatte sie sich Snapes Pflege geteilt, ihn keine Minute aus den Augen gelassen; nachdem offensichtlich wurde, dass er positiv auf menschlichen Kontakt reagierte und weniger Albträume hatte, hatten sie ständig an seinem Lager gesessen und nachts neben ihm geschlafen. Die anderen Hausbewohner waren eher zurückhaltend gewesen. Zu tief saß der negative Eindruck, den sie von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer hatten, der Gedanke, ihn zu berühren und im Arm zu halten, war zu abwegig..

„Er ist wach."

Brenda ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen. Luna blickte von der Zeitung auf.

„Das ist gut", sagte sie sachlich und lächelte mild.

„Ich fürchte, Poppy hatte Recht. Er ist zwar gerade erst aufgewacht, vielleicht ist es voreilig, über ihn zu urteilen, aber… er … ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, er ist … nicht einfach", fuhr Brenda fort.

Luna richtete ihre großen Augen gedankenverloren auf einen Punkt an der Wand.

„Er ist Professor Snape, es ist ganz normal."

Brenda sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. ‚Ganz normal', soso.

„Kingsley ist bei ihm, ich denke, die beiden haben sich viel zu sagen", wechselte sie das Thema.

Luna nickte zustimmend.

„Ich brauche jetzt einen Tee. Willst du auch einen?" Brenda stand auf und griff nach dem Wasserkocher.

„Nein, danke, zu viel Tee macht die Aura durchlässig für Zwatterläuse."

„Wofür?" Brenda verharrte, den Wasserkocher unter dem Wasserhahn.

„Zwatterläuse. Sie dringen überall in deinen Körper ein und fressen deine Gedanken an, du kannst dich nicht mehr konzentrieren."

„Aha."

Entschlossen drehte Brenda den Hahn auf. Wieder mal eine von Lunas verrückten Theorien.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte sie mit ihrer gefüllten Tasse an den Tisch zurück.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie das jetzt weitergeht mit Severus. Steht denn immer noch nichts über seine Flucht in der Zeitung?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte das Zaubererblatt die Sache mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Nach Remus' Meinung wollten die Todesser sich keine Blöße geben und schwiegen die Flucht ihres politischen Gefangenen tot, während sie allen Anzeichen nach gleichzeitig fieberhaft nach ihm suchten.

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Dann halten ihn also alle Nicht-Todesser jetzt für tot."

„Nein, für geküsst."

„Ist das nicht das Gleiche? Ich dachte, ‚geküsst' wäre ein Euphemismus."

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Wenn jemand geküsst wird, lebt sein Körper weiter, aber ohne Seele."

„Aha."

War das wieder eine von Lunas Ideen oder entsprach es der Wahrheit? Ein Körper ohne Seele. Aber was genau war die Seele?

„Und wie muss man sich das vorstellen?"

Luna zuckte die Achseln. „Ganz einfach. Die Seele fehlt." Nachdenklich starrte sie ins Leere.

„Wie es aussieht, weiß ich auch nicht. Niemand bekommt die Geküssten zu Gesicht. Sie halten sie weiterhin in Askaban gefangen, glaube ich."

Brenda brummte unverbindlich und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.

„Und was wird nun mit dem allen hier. Ich meine, wo es keinen Verbindungsmann zu den Todessern mehr gibt, wird doch alles schwieriger, oder?"

Luna blickte hoch und lächelte achselzuckend.

„Kingsley findet schon einen Weg und Severus fällt bestimmt auch etwas ein."

Brenda gab einen skeptisch-zustimmenden Laut von sich und trank einen Schluck Tee. So ganz konnte sie Lunas Optimismus nicht teilen. Zunächst galt es überdies, schlicht und ergreifend die Frage des friedlichen Zusammenlebens aller Hausbewohner in Angriff zu nehmen. Draco war für die Weasleys schon ein Fremdkörper gewesen, und Ron und seine Geschwister sahen immer noch bei jeder Erwähnung von Severus' Namen aus, als wollten sie ihn am liebsten ans Ende der Welt hexen, während Draco ihn gleichzeitig hitzig verteidigte. Und Severus Snape selber hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie ihn bei Bewusstsein erlebt hatte, nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als sei er mit einem besonders verbindlichen und konziliantem Wesen gesegnet. Sich aus dem Weg gehen war auf die Dauer in dem engen Haus auch nicht möglich. Es würde einiger diplomatischer Bemühungen bedürfen, um die Beziehungen einigermaßen alltagstauglich zu halten. Die nächsten Wochen versprachen anstrengend zu werden.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel zwölf**

_Ist Mord ansteckend? Diese Frage drängt sich auf, wenn man die sich in den letzten Wochen häufenden Fälle von Familientragödien ansieht. Letzte Nacht hat in Liverpool erneut ein Familienvater seine drei Kinder und seine Ehefrau erstochen und anschließend Selbstmord begangen. Es handelt sich dabei um den fünften Fall seit Ostern. Wieder passierte es an einem Montag, wieder gab es im Vorfeld keinerlei Anzeichen, die auf die Möglichkeit einer solchen Verzweiflungstat hingedeutet hätten. Die Polizei hält sich mit ihren Vermutungen sehr zurück, aber gewisse Parallelen zu den Fällen in Manchester, London und Glasgow lassen sich nicht leugnen. Jedes Mal waren die Täter völlig unbescholtene, angesehene Mitbürger. Eine Nachbarin aus dem angrenzenden Reihenhaus sagte, „Angenehmere Nachbarn kann man sich nicht vorstellen. Sie waren immer hilfsbereit und freundlich, die Kinder nett und höflich. Die Familie war auch sehr religiös, sie gingen jeden Sonntag in die Kirche. Katholiken zwar, aber das sieht man ja heute nicht mehr so eng."_

Kopfschüttelnd legte Brenda den_ Guardian_ zur Seite, auf den Stapel von mehr oder weniger aktuellen Tageszeitungen, mit dem _Tagespropheten_, der mit der Schlagzeile „Verrückter Muggel löscht Familie aus" die gleiche Nachricht auf der Titelseite brachte, zuoberst.

„Komische Geschichte," meinte sie zu Remus, der mit am Küchentisch saß und sich in der_ Times_ über den Tathergang informierte. Er war gerade erst von einer seiner geheimen Missionen zurückgekommen, sah bleich und übernächtigt aus und bekämpfte seine Erschöpfung mit einer Kanne schlammfarbenen Tees und selbstgebackenen Brownies.

„Da steckt mehr dahinter, als die Muggelpolizei vermutet, Bren," sagte er langsam und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Krümel vom Mund.

„Mehr dahinter? Wie meinst du das? Moment mal, glaubst du, die Todesser haben da auch ihre Hand im Spiel?"

Der Zauberer nickte nachdenklich und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Er legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Schlagzeile: _Wieder eine Familientragödie. Was steckt dahinter? _Darunter waren Fotos von den Kindern in ihren Schuluniformen und eine Aufnahme von dem Reihenhaus der Familie zu sehen. Die gleichen wie in den anderen Zeitungen auch.

„Wann zuvor hast du jemals von einer vergleichbaren Serie ähnlicher Verbrechen gehört? Der _Independent_ nennt es eine ‚Mordepedemie'. Noch nie? Siehst du. Seit Menschengedenken ist so etwas nicht vorgekommen. Warum jetzt? Ich denke, und übrigens nicht nur ich, sondern auch King, und er hat Severus gefragt, der ihm ebenfalls zugestimmt hat, dass da irgendeine Art von Manipulation im Spiel ist. Man kann den menschlichen Verstand mit Magie, mit Zaubersprüchen oder Zaubertränken derartig steuern, dass die Betroffenen nicht mehr wissen, was sie tun. Irgendetwas in dieser Weise passiert hier, das spüren wir genau, wir wissen nur noch nicht, was es ist und vor allem, wie sie es machen. Die Fälle treten überall im Land auf, die Täter kommen aus allen möglichen Schichten der Gesellschaft, es gibt keinerlei Hinweise auf irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten, außer, dass alle Täter Männer sind und sie alle plötzlich an einem Montag ihre Familien umbringen und dann sich selbst."

Er rieb sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn und seufzte.

„Wirklich schade, dass wir keinen Informanten mit richtigem Insiderwissen mehr haben. Severus war für uns ein absoluter Glücksfall. Wie geht's ihm übrigens?"

„Besser. Aber ihr solltet ihn nicht so in Anspruch nehmen, er braucht immer noch viel Ruhe. Poppy Pomfrey zieht mir die Ohren lang, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihr ihn wieder in eure Geschäfte involviert habt."

Remus grinste reumütig und nahm sich eine weitere Tasse Tee.

„Genau genommen hat er sich selbst involviert und auf stur geschaltet. King hatte keine Chance es ihm auszureden. Aber wir passen auf, dass es nicht zu viel wird. Kann er schon alleine aufstehen?"

„Ja, kurz, und er schafft den Weg ins Bad. Anschließend ist er dann fix und fertig, aber das gibt er natürlich nicht zu. Er will so schnell wie möglich auf die Beine kommen, koste es, was es wolle."

Remus lachte.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein, ist wahrscheinlich schlimmer für ihn als der Aufenthalt in Askaban."

„Ich glaube eher, er sieht es als seine Pflicht an, euch nützlich zu sein. Ich werde nicht so recht aus ihm schlau, er redet nicht viel mit mir und schon gar nicht über sich selbst. Wenn ich ihn frage, fallen die Antworten sehr einsilbig aus, wenn er überhaupt bereit ist, welche zu geben. Du kennst ihn doch von früher, was ist er für ein Mensch?"

„Einer, der mir den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn ich hier aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte, Bren," entgegnete Remus mit einer entschuldigenden Grimasse. „Meines Wissens hat er sein Leben lang so gut wie nie jemanden an sich heran gelassen. Das wird sich auch so schnell nicht ändern. Du kannst hoffen, dass ein Wunder geschieht und es dir gelingt, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, dass er dir gegenüber etwas auftaut. Wahrscheinlich ist das nicht. Mach dir nichts draus. Nimm ihn einfach so wie er ist und lass dich von seiner Kratzbürstigkeit und seinem Sarkasmus nicht vertreiben, wenn es auch schwer fällt."

Ernst fügte er hinzu: „Du hast völlig recht, nach all dem, was er durchgemacht hat, sollten wir ihm wirklich Ruhe gönnen, bis er wieder richtig gesund ist; aber der Orden hat sich viel zu sehr angewöhnt, Rat und Hilfe von ihm zu erhalten."

Hmm. Das war nicht die Antwort, die Brenda sich gewünscht hatte, aber sie kannte Remus inzwischen gut genug, um seine Meinung zu respektieren. Da er sich jetzt demonstrativ wieder seiner Zeitung widmete, machte sie sich achselzuckend daran, ihrem Patienten eine Tasse Kräutertee zu kochen und brachte diese zusammen mit einem Brownie nach oben.

Sie klopfte und öffnete die Tür ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. In den drei Wochen, die er nun schon hier war, hatten sich gewisse Dinge eingespielt, war ein gewisses Maß an Vertrautheit zwischen dem Patienten und seinem ‚Pflegepersonal' entstanden. Snape lehnte halb sitzend, halb liegend gegen einen Berg von Kissen, vor sich einen Schreibblock, dessen Seiten er mit mysteriösen Buchstaben und Diagrammen gefüllt hatte. Aus der Art und Weise, wie Block und Stift zur Seite gerutscht waren und er sie verwirrt anblinzelte, schloss sie, dass er geschlafen hatte.

„Tee," verkündete sie.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen schob er seinen Körper in eine aufrechtere Position.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger," sagte er abweisend.

„Du musst essen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Das weißt du genau."

Er musterte das Tablett, das sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln absetzte, mit einer Grimasse des Abscheus.

„Wie delikat. Kamillentee und …?"

„Brownies", half sie ihm aus.

„ Ich mag keinen Kuchen."

„Alles, was Kalorien hat, ist gut für dich. Und die Brownies sind diesmal wirklich lecker, die kann man gar nicht nicht mögen, das kannst du mir glauben, auch wenn ich es selber sage."

Er schnaubte spöttisch und angelte den Teebeutel aus der Tasse.

„Wer ist vorhin gekommen?" fragte er betont beiläufig.

„Remus ist zurück."

„Ah. Neuigkeiten?"

„Nein, jedenfalls hat er mir gegenüber nichts erwähnt."

„Es gibt einen neuen Mordfall."

Brenda starrte ihn an.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Sie hatte ihm ganz bewusst nichts erzählt und auch keine Zeitungen gebracht.

Er grinste und deutete auf die linke Wand.

„Der Fernseher der Nachbarn, er lief den ganzen Morgen."

Brenda verdrehte die Augen. Diese verdammten papierdünnen Wände.

„Ja, es gibt einen weiteren Fall," gab sie zu, „in Liverpool diesmal."

„Liverpool," wiederholte er nachdenklich.

„Remus sagt, ihr glaubt, dass die Todesser dafür verantwortlich sind."

Wenn er schon Bescheid wusste, konnte sie genauso gut versuchen, auf diese Weise mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Sein Gesicht wurde hart. „Mit Sicherheit sind sie das."

„Aber ihr wisst nicht, wie sie es machen?"

„Nein."

„Du hast nie etwas von diesbezüglichen Plänen erfahren?"

Seine beiden Hände umklammerten die Tasse so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Nein, verdammt! Ich zermartere mir das Gehirn, aber es gibt nichts, absolut nichts!"

Sein Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren. Starr blickte er an Brenda vorbei auf die Wand während er mit monotoner Stimme weitersprach.

„Mir fehlen fast fünf Monate. Ich weiß, dass ein größeres Projekt geplant war, irgendetwas Spektakuläres. Der Dunkle Lord geriet regelrecht ins Schwärmen, wenn er davon anfing. Aber es war noch lange nicht ausgereift und es ist nie etwas Konkretes über den Zirkel der an der Ausarbeitung Beteiligten hinaus gedrungen. Ich weiß rein gar nichts. Meine Aufgabe war es ja nach wie vor, als Schulleiter in Hogwarts dafür zu sorgen, dass den jungen Zauberern die richtige Einstellung vermittelt wurde, mit den Plänen für die Terrorisierung der Muggel beschäftigten sich andere. Deshalb sitze ich jetzt hier und habe keine Ahnung, bin vollkommen nutzlos," schloss er bitter.

„Das ist im Moment auch nicht deine Aufgabe," sagte Brenda mit strenger Besorgnis. „Du musst vor allem wieder gesund werden. Du tust deinem Körper keinen Gefallen, wenn du dich überanstrengst."

Mit sanfter Gewalt entwand sie die Tasse seinen zitternden Händen bevor noch mehr Tee überschwappen konnte und stellte sie neben der Matratze ab.

Ein weiteres Schnauben und mit einer Grimasse wandte er den Blick wieder zu ihr. Die Starrheit war zum Glück wieder aus seinem Körper gewichen.

„Hör auf, mich wie einen kleinen Jungen zu behandeln."

„Tue ich nicht. Ich behandle dich nur wie einen sehr kranken, sehr ungeduldigen Patienten."

„Ich bin nicht…"

Brendas spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbrauen unterbrachen ihn.

„Merlin, ich kann doch hier nicht herumliegen und gar nichts tun."

„Doch, das kannst du, du willst es nur nicht. Aber zu viel Anstrengung…"

„Ich strenge mich nicht an, wenn ich ein bisschen nachdenke. Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht, dass ich völlig verblöde."

Er funkelte sie herausfordernd an. Brenda hielt seinem Blick mit dem Ausdruck leidgeprüfter Geduld stand. Wenn er sich jetzt aufregte, bekam er wahrscheinlich wieder Fieber und das war auch nicht gut.

„Trink deinen Tee und iss den Brownie, dann bringe ich dir die Zeitungen," sagte sie mit einem kleinen Seufzer.

„Wenn Shacklebolt kommt, würde ich gerne mit ihm reden."

„Soviel ich weiß, kommt er erst morgen wieder."

„Lupin dann eben," brummte er widerstrebend.

„Ist recht. Vielleicht auch noch die Weasleys? Die sind immer über den neusten Klatsch informiert. Oder Hermine? Bestimmt hat sie die Situation schon gründlich analysiert und …"

Das zornige Funkeln seiner schwarzen Augen schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Mit Unschuldsmiene hielt sie seinem Blick stand, bis sein linker Mundwinkel unmerklich zuckte.

„Du solltest dich nicht über einen sehr kranken Mann lustig machen," knurrte er, „das ist der Genesung abträglich."

„Würde ich doch nie tun", entgegnete sie fröhlich. Sieh an, er hatte also Sinn für Humor.

„Trink deinen Tee bevor er ganz kalt wird. Ich sage Remus Bescheid," verkündete sie und öffnete die Zimmertür.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel dreizehn **

„Verdammt, sie haben wieder einmal das Passwort geändert und ich komme nicht dahinter, was es sein könnte. Verdammter Mist!"

Severus schob wütend seinen Stuhl zurück, es gab ein hässlich scharrendes Geräusch auf dem Küchenfußboden. Er ging zur Spüle, lehnte sich darauf und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Brenda saugte ärgerlich an ihrem Zeigefinger. Sie hatte sich gerade im Kampf mit einem Kürbis befunden. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen waren die Zauberer ganz verrückt nach Kürbisgerichten und sie wollte ein besonders prächtiges Exemplar zu Suppe verarbeiten. Severus' Ausbruch hatte sie einen erschreckte Bewegung machen lassen und das Ergebnis war ein tiefer Schnitt am linken Fingerknöchel. Sie warf einen kritischen Blick auf das herausquellende Blut und steckte schnell den Finger wieder in den Mund, unwillig durch die Nase schnaubend. Musste er sie dermaßen erschrecken? Ein Blick auf seine Rückseite ließ ihre diesbezügliche wütende Bemerkung jedoch im Keim ersticken.

Snape war, nach Wochen intensiver Pflege, nun zwar in der Lage aufzustehen und am normalen Leben in Haus und Garten teilzunehmen, aber er war immer noch erschreckend mager und schnell am Ende seiner Kraft. Poppy Pomfrey gab dem geballten Einsatz seiner, wie sie sagte, rohen Magie, bei der Flucht die Schuld. So etwas schwäche einen Zauberer extrem, es sei sowieso kaum zu glauben, dass er nach Monaten der Gefangenschaft dieses überhaupt zustande gebracht habe, er brauche sehr viel Ruhe, um wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften zu kommen, und man müsse Geduld haben. Ruhe und Geduld – genau das, was Severus Snape nicht wollte und nicht hatte. Kaum, dass er in der Lage war, wieder für längere Zeit aufrecht im Bett zu sitzen, hatte er Kingsley darüber aufgeklärt, dass die Todesser mittlerweile auch über das Internet miteinander kommunizierten und dass man so an Informationen über ihre Vorhaben gelangen konnte. Kingsley hatte ihm daraufhin sofort einen Laptop zur Verfügung gestellt und Severus hackte sich seitdem verbissen durch das Labyrinth der einschlägigen Seiten, wild entschlossen, seine Rolle als Informant weiterzuspielen. ‚Verbissen' war überhaupt das Wort, das seine Haltung am besten beschrieb. Verbissen hatte er alles daran gesetzt, um so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, um bei den täglichen Verrichtungen ja nicht mehr auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, verbissen und mit bissigen Bemerkungen wies er Mitgefühlsäußerungen und die zaghaften, therapeutischen Einsätze von Körperkontakt, die er während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zugelassen hatte, schroff zurück, verbissen durchforstete er sein Gedächtnis nach Details, die dem Orden hilfreich sein konnten, ebenso verbissen las er alles an Zeitungen, was ihm in die Hände fiel, filterte zwischen den Zeilen Informationen über den Herrn, der nicht genannt werden durfte und seine Aktionen heraus und füllte Seite um Seite mit seiner steifen, gedrängten Handschrift.

Sie hätte ihm jetzt gerne vorgeschlagen, doch mal eine Pause einzulegen, aber sie wusste, er würde solch einen banalen Ratschlag nicht gut aufnehmen und schon gar nicht befolgen. Also hielt sie ihren Mund, starrte nur mitfühlend auf seine Schulterblätter, die sich deutlich unter dem verwaschenen Polohemd abzeichneten.

„Ich muss wissen, wie sie es machen, ob ein Fluch oder ein Trank dahintersteckt, ich muss es herausbekommen. Jede Woche gibt es diese unerklärlichen Morde, die Polizei tappt vollkommen im Dunkeln, keiner kann sich einen Reim darauf machen. Wenn das so weitergeht, haben sie die Muggelbevölkerung bald ausgerottet, wir müssen etwas dagegen tun, wir sind die einzigen, die es können, verdammt noch mal."

Seine Schultern hoben sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug und sackten zusammen, als er die Luft heftig ausstieß.

„Hier zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können! Bei Merlins verdammtem Scheißbart, warum komme ich nicht auf dieses Passwort?"

„Severus…"

Er fuhr zu ihr herum, sein Gesicht war bleich und wutverzerrt, seine schwarzen Augen schienen die sprichwörtlichen Funken zu sprühen.

„Hör bloß auf, mir beruhigend zureden zu wollen. Es gibt nichts, womit man das schönreden könnte: Ich sitze hier herum und bin zu nichts nutze, wertloser Ballast, sonst nichts."

„Severus!" Brendas Finger blutete noch immer, sie schob ihn wieder in den Mund und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Nichts, aber auch gar nichts kriege ich mehr auf die Reihe, schaffe es noch nicht einmal, dieses dämliche Passwort zu knacken. Merlin! Ich bin ein völlig unfähiger Trottel…"

„Severus, jetzt reicht's!" Brenda riss ein Stück von der Küchenrolle ab und wickelte es um den Finger. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. „Seit du wieder länger als zehn Minuten am Stück wach bleiben kannst, arbeitest du dir die Finger wund. Kingsley kommt gar nicht hinterher, alle Informationen zu sichten, die du ihm lieferst. Und außerdem…du hast es geschafft, den Todesserschergen zu entkommen, du bist am Leben, ist das nichts?"

Er sah sie an, unter seinem linken Auge zuckte ein Muskel, sonst war er wie erstarrt. Brenda starrte zurück. Sie hatte ihn mit seinem eigenen Satz konfrontiert, würde er sich verspottet fühlen? Eine endlose Sekunde verstrich, dann verzog er gequält das Gesicht und verschränkte abwehrend seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Bren", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, „keine Ahnung." Er lachte auf, bitter, so heftig, dass Brenda vom Zuhören der Hals wehtat. „Ich bin am Leben, o ja, wie schön, ich bin am Leben…"

Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte aus dem Fenster. Brenda musterte verwirrt seinen Rücken, versuchte, sich aus seinem Ausbruch einen Reim zu machen. Seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich krampfartig, sein Atem ging in zittrigen Stößen. Was hatte ihn dermaßen aufgewühlt? Sie hatte nichts wirklich Schlimmes gesagt, oder? Es bestand kein Grund, dermaßen panisch zu reagieren. Er war am Leben, das war doch wohl… o, nein… Plötzlich kam ihr ein alarmierender Gedanke.

„Sag bloß… O Gott, du wolltest ertrinken… ist es das? Du wolltest sterben. Severus…"

Sie trat neben ihn und berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm. Er zuckte zusammen, machte eine heftige Bewegung, mit der er ihre Hand abschüttelte und sich so drehte, dass er sie ansah.

„Kluges Mädchen", sagte er mit spotttriefender Stimme.

„Aber warum? Ich dachte, diese… Dementoren… so, wie alle hier darüber gesprochen haben…das wäre quasi ein Todesurteil. Luna sagt zwar, die Körper leben als selenlose Hülle weiter, aber sie redet manchmal komisches Zeug."

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen wanderten zu einem entfernten Punkt hinter ihrer Schulter.

„Nein, diesmal hat sie völlig recht. Der Kuss der Dementoren raubt einem Menschen die Seele. Der Körper lebt weiter als leere, willenlose Hülle. Zumindest für eine Weile. Ich… ich weiß, was sie in Askaban mit diesen Körpern anstellen und ich…" seine Hand strich fahrig durch sein Haar und er lachte wieder auf diese bittere Art und Weise, „zugegeben, mein Körper ist keine Kostbarkeit, aber ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er ihnen so ausgeliefert ist. Und als sie mich im Triumph durch das Ministerium schleiften, durch die Eingangshalle, wo Apparieren möglich ist… Es war meine einzige Chance. Sie hielten mich für schwach, hatten es nicht für nötig befunden, meine Magie außer Kraft zu setzen und passten nicht richtig auf. Ich dachte, wenn ich alle meine Kräfte zusammennehmen und in die Themse apparieren würde, wäre das der sichere Tod. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Energiestoß der geballten Magie die Ketten zerbrechen und bei mir so eine Art Überlebensinstinkt einsetzen würde. Und dann kommt zu allem Überfluss dieser Nichtsnutz von Dung … ach, verdammter Mist…"

Ja, verdammter Mist! Was sollte man dazu sagen? Alles, was irgendwie nach Mitgefühl roch, würde ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr aufregen und überhaupt – was ihr in dieser Hinsicht einfiel, klang schon in ihrem Kopf furchtbar pathetisch. Nein, es blieb nur eins…

„Und jetzt lebst du noch", stellte sie trocken fest, „so ein Pech aber auch, du bist wahrhaftig ein Unglücksrabe."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, in seinen Augen lag so viel verblüffte, beleidigte Entrüstung, dass sie nicht anders konnte – sie musste lachen. Einfach losprusten. Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot, signalisierte Gefahrenwarnung, aber für sie gab es kein Halten mehr, ihr Lachen nahm hysterische Züge an… dann erstarrte er plötzlich, seine Augen weiteten sich und er lachte mit. Zögernd erst, dann lauter, wild und zügellos.

Brendas Lachen erstarb angesichts des ungewohnten Anblicks. Sie starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an, was ihn wiederum zur Besinnung brachte.

„Danke", sagt er, bemüht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Was?"

„Danke."

Er grinste übermütig. Brenda betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Musste sie um ihre Sicherheit fürchten? War er jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Zuzutrauen war ihm alles. Sie machte Anstalten, einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen, als er von selber an ihr vorbeiging und sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl vor dem Laptop sinken ließ. Sie reckte den Hals und blickte ihm neugierig über die Schulter, wie er die Googleseite aufrief und ‚Wotan' und ‚Rabe' eintippte. Ein weiterer Tastenklick brachte die Ergebnisse. Zufrieden brummte er vor sich hin, wechselte zu einer anderen Seite und tippte ein Passwort ein. Nichts. Ein erneutes Brummen, erneutes Tippen – und jetzt öffnete sich eine weitere Seite. Er drehte den Kopf, sah zu ihr hoch und grinste äußerst selbstzufrieden.

„Das war's."

„Was war was?" entgegnete sie irritiert.

„Das Passwort. Seit Monaten nehmen sie Begriffe aus der nordischen Mythologie, Wagner ist ja momentan der Hit, und diesmal ist es ein Rabe Wotans. Du hast mich drauf gebracht, deshalb danke."

„Oh bitte, gern geschehen", sagte sie, immer noch leicht verwirrt.

Er brummte etwas Undefinierbares vor sich hin, die Augen starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Sie beugte sich vor und blickte ihm über die Schulter. Namen und Zahlen waren darauf zu sehen, unverständlich für Uneingeweihte, aber Severus schienen sie etwas zu sagen, denn sein Brummen hatte jetzt etwas definitiv Zufriedenes, während er langsam die Seite nach unten scrollte. Er schien ihre Gegenwart völlig vergessen zu haben. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer richtete sie sich auf und ging zu dem Schrank, in dem sie ihre Erste-Hilfe-Ausstattung verstaut hatte. Sie brauchte ein Pflaster. Er reagierte nicht, war völlig in die virtuelle Todesserwelt abgetaucht.

Brenda betrachtete nachdenklich seinen schwarzen Haarschopf über dem Rand des Laptopbildschirms. Sie hatte beruflich mit vielen Menschen zu tun gehabt und Künstler waren wahrhaftig keine pflegeleichten Zeitgenossen, Neid und Missgunst, Intrigen, offene und versteckte Antipathie waren an der Tagesordnung, aber sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der es so mühelos schaffte, andere gegen sich aufzubringen, der so wenig gesellig war und so wenig Sympathie auf sich zog wie Severus Snape. Von allen Zauberern, die im Haus wohnten, waren Luna und Kingsley diejenigen, die am ungezwungensten mit ihm umgingen. Kingsley unterhielten sich mit ihm von Mann zu Mann über belangloses und Ordensgeschäfte gleichermaßen normal; Luna behandelte ihn auf die gleiche freundliche, leicht abwesend wirkende Art wie alle anderen Hausbewohner. Remus versuchte, es ihnen gleichzutun, aber man spürte immer eine unterschwellige Spannung zwischen den beiden, ein gegenseitiges Beobachten und Belauern, dessen Ursache für Brenda ein Rätsel blieb. Draco brachte ihm eindeutig ehrfürchtige Bewunderung entgegen, konnte aber eine gewisse Scheu im Umgang mit dem ehemaligen Freund seines Vaters nicht ablegen. Neville begegnete ihm mit der ihm eigenen Freundlichkeit und Fürsorge, Severus antwortete mit gerade noch halbwegs höflicher Einsilbigkeit. Hermine schien ihn für eine Art wandelndes Nachschlagewerk zu halten und bombardierte ihn mit Fragen über magisch-wissenschaftliche Probleme, wann immer sie seiner habhaft werden konnte – es ging ihm auf die Nerven und er ihr aus dem Weg, so gut das in dem überfüllten Haus möglich war. Mit den Weasleys verband ihn eine herzliche gegenseitige Abneigung, man hatte eine Art Nichtangriffspakt, redete aber nicht miteinander.

Und Brenda selbst? Nachdenklich kaute sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Oft war sie allein mit ihm im Haus, er war noch nicht kräftig genug für längere Missionen, von der Gefahr des Erkanntwerdens ganz abgesehen. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war – trotz all seiner Macken – sie mochte ihn. Bewunderte, wie er darum kämpfte, seine Schwäche zu überwinden, bewunderte seinen Arbeitseifer, lachte gerne über seinen trockenen Humor und fand seinen treffsicheren, beißenden Sarkasmus erfrischend. Und sie mochte seine Stimme. Ein von Natur aus wohlklingender, tragender Bass. Zur allgemeinen Verwunderung hatte er sich nicht nur bereit erklärt, sie auf dem Weg zu den Chorproben zu begleiten (eine im Ernstfall wenig effektive, eher symbolische Art von Schutz, wie Kingsley wenig begeistert angemerkt hatte, denn ohne den Einsatz von Magie war Snape körperlich noch lange nicht in der Lage, sich gegen irgendwelche Angreifer zur Wehr zu setzen), sondern er blieb auch dort und sang mit. Das ersparte es ihm, den Weg mehrmals machen zu müssen, sagte er. Er behauptete nie, dass ihm das Singen Spaß machte, eher schien er es als weitere Herausforderung zu betrachten, ließ sich sogar von Brenda die Notenschrift und Grundlagen der Musiktheorie beibringen, weil er, wie er erklärte, verstehen wolle, was er da tue. Und manchmal, wenn für den Orden forschte oder, nachdem er sie aus der Küche gescheucht hatte, irgendwelche Mixturen zusammenbraute aus Zutaten, die Neville hinter dem Haus anbaute oder die Mundungus über dunkle Kanäle besorgte, und sich unbeobachtet und ungehört fühlte, sang er.

„Was ist?"

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er sie über den Rand des Laptopbildschirms an. Offenbar hatte er ihren nachdenklichen Blick gespürt.

„Ach… ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass eben das erste Mal war, dass ich dich lachen gehört habe."

Er schnaubte.

„So genau beobachtest du mich? Führst du eine Strichliste über das, was ich tue?"

„Nein. Es fiel mir nur auf, ganz spontan."

„Ah."

„Es steht dir."

„Was?"

„Wenn du lachst. Solltest du öfter tun."

„Ich sehe keinen Grund."

„Tu's für mich. Mach mir eine Freude."

Mit gespieltem Ernst hielt sie seinen Blick fest, bis seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„O ja, bitte."

Ihre Augen schafften es nicht, sich voneinander zu lösen. Ein unsichtbares Band von – ja, was eigentlich? gegenseitigem Verstehen? Sympathie? hielt sie gefangen, erfüllte Brenda mit einem selten erlebten, warmen, angenehmen Kribbeln. Sie hätte gerne etwas gesagt, ihren Empfindungen Ausdruck verliehen, aber ihr fielen keine Worte ein, mit denen sie sich ihm hätte mitteilen können. Ob er ähnlich fühlte? Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, und auch er blieb stumm…

Draußen wurde die Haustür geräuschvoll geöffnet, laute Stimmen: Die Weasleys. Severus' Gesicht verhärtete sich zu der üblichen, leicht verächtlichen Ausdruckslosigkeit. Er klappte den Laptop zu und zog den Stecker aus der Steckdose.

„Ich gehe nach oben, hier kann ich nicht arbeiten."

Brenda seufzte und nickte. Der Moment war vorbei. Auch wenn sie nachher mit ihm zur Chorprobe ging, würde es unmöglich sein, daran anzuknüpfen. Innerlich den rothaarigen Weasley-Clan verfluchend, klebte sie sich ein Pflaster auf den Finger und startete eine neuerliche Attacke auf den Kürbis.

_So, nun wisst ihr endlich, wie Snape entkommen ist. Allen Lesern ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel vierzehn**

„Das hat was zu bedeuten, ich weiß nur nicht was."

Severus gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Kingsley warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, auf dem eine Reihe von Zahlen und Zeichen zu sehen war. Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Solche Zahlen tauchen immer wieder auf. Es muss ein Code sein, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn knacken könnte, er spricht auf keine der gängigen Methoden an."

Seufzend ließ Kingsley sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Und ich dachte immer, die Todessern können nur hirnlose Gewalt."

„Ein paar, ja, aber bei weitem nicht alle," verbesserte ihn Severus, „sonst wären sie jetzt nicht da, wo sie sind."

Kingsley seufzte.

„Was ist mit deiner anderen Spur?"

Nachdenklich rieb Snape sich die Nase.

„Das ist ganz seltsam. Die führt zu einem Kloster in Deutschland."

„Deutschland?"

Kingsley's Blick war mehr als zweifelnd. Severus nickte und massierte sich den Nacken.

„Alles deutet darauf hin. Sie benutzen einen Code und alles habe ich auch nicht verstanden, aber es taucht immer wieder der Name ein und desselben Ortes auf. Ich habe nachgeschaut, es handelt sich um ein Kloster im Westen Deutschlands…"

Kingsley lachte laut auf. „Ein Kloster? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Severus! Ein Kloster?"

„Doch, es ist ein recht berühmtes, kunstgeschichtlich bedeutend. Romanik. Liegt an einem See, ein ehemaliger Vulkankrater oder so ähnlich, jedenfalls durchaus auch ein Ort, der magische Kräfte haben kann."

„Also hat Du-weißt-schon-wer jetzt angefangen, geistliche Orden zu infiltrieren, ja? Auf dem Kontinent? Ach, komm, Severus, du hast dich bestimmt geirrt."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich recht habe. Es gibt übrigens viele Artikel in den Lokalzeitungen über dieses Kloster. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, gibt es seit Jahren Gerüchte…"

„Gerüchte? Was denn? Das übliche? Schwule Mönche? Pädophile?"

„Es sind Nonnen, Kingsley, und es handelt sich nicht um diese Art von Gerüchten. Mein Deutsch ist nicht so gut, aber ich glaube, es geht um Finanzen und Umweltskandale, seltsame Verschmutzungen des Sees, wobei die Ursache nicht geklärt werden konnte…"

„Klingt nicht sonderlich vertrauenerweckend, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht…"

„Es ist eine Spur, Kingsley, unsere einzige, und sie ist ziemlich heiß. Man müsste es überprüfen."

„Deutschland! Wie stellst du dir das vor? Keiner von uns kann Deutsch."

„Doch, ich, ein wenig. Und Brenda."

Kingsleys Hand strich heftig über seinen kahlen Schädel.

„Brenda ist mehr oder weniger ein Muggel und du, du bist ein gesuchter Mann."

„Nicht in Deutschland."

„Da musst du erst mal hinkommen."

„Du weiß so gut wie ich, dass das kein wirkliches Problem ist. Mit Dungs Kontakten sollte es ein Leichtes sein, an entsprechende Muggelpapiere heranzukommen…"

„Du bist immer noch nicht ganz auf den Beinen. Erzähle Poppy, dass du mit Brenda zusammen auf Muggelart verreisen willst und sie fesselt dich ans Bett. Die Gefahr, dass du unterwegs einen Zusammenbruch erleidest, ist einfach zu groß."

Severus schnitt eine Grimasse und schwieg. Er wusste, dass Kingsley recht hatte. Die Strapazen einer längeren Reise überstiegen seine Kräfte bei weitem.

„Vielleicht versuchst du erst noch mal, über das Internet etwas herauszufinden", schlug Kingsley vor. „Brenda kann dir helfen."

Snape brummte etwas Unbestimmtes vor sich hin. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Küchenfenster hinaus in den kleinen Garten, wo Brenda Wäsche aufhängte und sich mit Neville unterhielt, der Tomatenpflänzchen umtopfte. Merlin sei Dank, dass sie diejenige mit den Fremdsprachenkenntnissen war. Einer Zusammenarbeit mit Hermine Granger beispielsweise hätte er mit Schaudern entgegengesehen. Brenda hingegen… Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln verließ er diese Pfade seiner Überlegungen und rief die Internetseite des mysteriösen Klosters auf…

„Sie backen Hostien, das scheint seit einiger Zeit einer ihrer Haupterwerbszweige zu sein." Langsam scrollte sich Brenda an der Seite entlang.

„Sie backen was?" fragten Severus und Kingsley wie aus einem Mund.

„Hostien", wiederholte Brenda und sah die beiden Männer erstaunt an. Wussten die wirklich nicht, was es war.

„Brenda", begann Kingsley zögernd, „wir Zauberer haben mit der Kirche und allem, was dazu gehört, wenig zu tun. Also, was bitte sind Hostien?"

„Das, was bei der Kommunion gegessen wird. In manchen Kirchen ist es wohl normales Weißbrot, aber oft handelt es sich um speziell zu diesem Zweck gebackene, dünne Oblaten. Das nennt man auch Hostien und die stellen sie in dem Kloster her und verkaufen es offenbar in alle Welt. Jedenfalls kannst du sie über das Internet bestellen. Hier."

Sie klickte auf einen Link und ein Bestellformular öffnete sich.

Severus rieb sich müde die Augen und Kingsley schob ungeduldig seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Das klingt nicht besonders sinister."

„Nein", gab Severus zu.

Enttäuschtes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Brenda öffnete einen weiteren Link. Ein Bericht der Lokalzeitung über den Ausbau der Hostienbäckerei im vergangenen Jahr, komplett mit Bild von der Backstube und dem Team.

„Das sieht auch alles sehr fromm und freundlich aus", kommentierte sie trocken.

Severus beugte sich vor und blickte ihr über die Schulter.

„Das kenne ich noch nicht." Seine Finger huschten über die Tasten und vergrößerten die Seite. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen studierte er Text und Bild. Plötzlich erstarre er und machte die Seite noch größer. Seine Nase berührte fast den Bildschirm, seine Anspannung war beinahe sichtbar. Brenda und Kingsley tauschten einen fragenden Blick und hielten den Atem an. Severus' Finger ließ den Cursor über das jetzt sehr grobkörnige Photo gleiten, umrundete immer die gleiche Stelle.

„Melinda MacDoherty", flüsterte er, „Abschluss irgendwann Anfang der Neunziger. Gleich als der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden war, trat sie den Todessern bei." Er lehnte sich zurück und drehte sich zu den anderen beiden um.

„Sie hatte ein so charakterisitisches Pfannkuchengesicht mit einem Muttermal am Kinn, das wird durch die Nonnenkleidung noch betont. Sie wird hier Schwester Laetitia genannt und steht der Bäckerei vor, aber ich bezweifle, dass ihr Eintritt ins Kloster etwas mit plötzlich entdeckter Frömmigkeit zu tun hat", endete er mit grimmiger Genugtuung.

„Du meinst…?" Kingsley war nach wie vor skeptisch. Snape ignorierte ihn.

„Brenda, was bedeutet ‚Kommunion'?"

„Eh, nun ja…" Das war unerwartet. Sie war von Elternseite aus auch ziemlich unbedarft, was Kirche anbelangte, hatte aber an ihrer deutschen Schule den Religionsunterricht besucht.

„Also… es ist ein wichtiger Teil des Gottesdienstes. Alle, die wollen, kommen nach vorne zum Altar und empfangen eine Hostie. Die Katholiken glauben, dass es der verwandelte Leib Christi sei, die Protestanten sehen es wohl als eine Art Symbol dafür, außerdem gibt es noch Wein, der für das Blut Christi steht, aber das nur bei den Protestanten für alle, die Katholiken …"

„Sie essen die Hostie?" Severus blickte sie so durchdringend an, dass sie unvermittelt ein Stück zurückwich.

„Ja, was sonst?"

„Sonntags?"

„Ja, bei den Katholiken jeden Sonntag, es ist praktisch der Höhepunkt des Gottesdienstes, bei den Protestanten und Anglikanern…"

„Verdammt!"

Rücksichtslos schob er sie zur Seite und begann, auf seinem Laptop Dateien zu öffnen und Seite um Seite Gedrucktes zu überfliegen. Brenda und Kingsley beobachteten ihn gebannt.

Endlich ließen seine Finger ab von den Tasten, er lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch.

„Das ist es. Bei Merlins struppigem Bart, das ist es! Die Mordfälle traten alle zum Wochenanfang auf. Demnach wird das Zeug offenbar am Wochenende unter die Leute gebracht. Das ist es, wir haben die Ursache, es kann entweder ein Trank sein, der Halluzinationen hervorruft oder einer, der die Menschen besonders empfänglich für eine Art Imperiuszauber macht. Sieh hier, in allen diesen Berichten ist erwähnt, dass die Täter alle regelmäßige Kirchgänger waren. Katholiken. Kingsley, das ist es, das ist die Verbindung zwischen den Fällen, bis jetzt hat nur nie jemand darauf geachtet."

Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten vor Erregung. Voll sprachloser Bewunderung hatten Brenda und Kingsley ihm zugehört. Der schwarze Zauberer erholte sich als erster. Er trat hinter Severus und klickte sich durch die Texte auf dem Bildschirm.

„Hmm. Ja, doch … unter diesem Gesichtspunkt … Du könntest recht haben. Was werden wir tun? Was schlägst du vor?"

„Wir müssen an die Hostien herankommen und sie überprüfen. Vielleicht gehen zunächst mal einige von uns am Sonntag in die Kirche und besorgen ein paar davon."

„Aber bestimmt sind nicht alle Hostien in jeder Kirche kontaminiert," gab Brenda zu bedenken. „Nicht jede Gemeinde bezieht ihre Vorräte von diesem Kloster aus Deutschland."

„Nein, das ist richtig," sagte Severus nachdenklich und schenkte ihr einen anerkennenden Blick. „Wir machen es anders. Wo ist das Telefon?"

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte er damit, alle katholischen Pfarrämter im Großraum London anzurufen. Er gab sich als Mitarbeiter des bischöflichen Ordinariats aus, das angeblich eine Umfrage bezüglich der Bezugsquellen von Hostien machte. Am Ende hatte er fünf Pfarreien ausfindig gemacht, die seit kurzem ihre Oblaten aus Deutschland bezogen. Offenbar zeichnete sich die Klosterbäckerei sowohl durch unschlagbar günstige Preise als auch durch eine sehr aggressive Werbung aus.

Brenda, Kingsley, sowie Draco und Remus, die mittlerweile dazu gekommen und kurz informiert worden waren, drängten sich in der kleinen Küche und lauschten fasziniert Severus' Resultaten.

„Wir können nur eins tun, wir müssen diese Hostien sicherstellen," sagte Kingsley.

„Sicherstellen? Du meinst…"

„Einbrechen und stehlen, ja," erklärte der Schwarze sachlich. Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, haben diese Hostiendinger keinerlei Wert. Niemand würde deshalb einen Einbruch begehen. Das können wir nicht machen, das erregt Aufsehen und steht morgen in allen Zeitungen, nach dem Motto, die dämlichsten Einbrecher aller Zeiten. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord davon Wind bekommt, kann er sich denken, dass mit seinem Projekt nicht alles nach Plan läuft."

„Draco hat Recht," bestätigte Remus. „Selbst wenn wir noch etwas anderes mitgehen lassen, fällt es auf, wenn jedesmal ausgerechnet die Hostien fehlen."

„Wir müssen sie austauschen," sagte Severus, während sein Zeigefinger gedankenverloren die Konturen seiner Lippen umkreiste. „Die aus Deutschland gegen harmlose aus anderer Produktion."

„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber woher sollen wir sie nehmen?"

„Kaufen, würde ich sagen, Lupin. Geld genug müsstet ihr doch noch haben. Hier, ich habe mir ein paar Herstellernamen aufgeschrieben, die bei meinen Nachfragen gefallen sind. Zwei Bäckereien sind in London."

Severus wühlte in seinen Notizen. Die anderen sahen ihm schweigend zu, Remus nickte langsame Zustimmung. Und dann kam wieder das Telefon zum Einsatz, in mehreren Telefonaten wurden im Namen verschiedener Kirchengemeinden Hostien geordert und Remus und Draco erklärten sich bereit, am nächsten Tag loszuziehen und sie abzuholen.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel fünfzehn**

Vor Mitternacht wurde es in dem Haus, das die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix bewohnten, selten ruhig. Ein Rhythmus, der Brendas Naturell voll und ganz entsprach, denn sie war schon von Berufs wegen ein Mensch, der erst am Abend so richtig in Form kam. Aber jetzt war es zwei Uhr morgens und sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett. Severus jedoch schien keinerlei Müdigkeit zu spüren. Mit höchster Konzentration beugte er sich über seine Reagenzgläser, entnahm dem einen ein paar Tropfen mittels einer Pipette und lies sie vorsichtig in ein anderes fallen, schüttelte, wartete, hielt das Glasröhrchen gegen das Licht, runzelte die Stirn, grunzte unzufrieden und wiederholte das Ganze mit anderen Gläsern. Brenda sah ihm zu, assistierte, wenn er Hilfe brauchte und wartete ansonsten ängstlich auf Anzeichen seiner Erschöpfung. Doch Snape war ganz in seinem Element, arbeitete wie in Trance, schien keinerlei Bedürfnis nach Schlaf zu verspüren, in seinen Adern kreiste wohl pures Adrenalin.

Anfangs hatte Hermine noch mitgeholfen, sie schien als einzige aus der magischen Hausgemeinschaft wirklich etwas von Zaubertränken und ihrer Zubereitung zu verstehen, aber irgendwann waren Severus ihre ständigen Fragen und Kommentare zu viel geworden und er hatte sie kurz vor Mitternacht mit ein paar wohlgesetzt-schneidenden Worten der Küche verwiesen. Die Tatsache, dass er Brendas stümperhafte Hilfe ihrem Expertenwissen vorzog, hatte der jungen Frau glatt die Sprache verschlagen und sie war nach einem wütenden Blickgefecht ohne ein Wort des Protests hinaus gerauscht. Seitdem arbeiteten sie alleine und, abgesehen von kurzangebundenen Instruktionen Snapes, schweigend.

Klirr.

„Verdammt!"

Ein seltsamer Geruch. Erdig, modrig, leicht ätzend, süßlich. Die Atmosphäre in der Küche wurde plötzlich fast unerträglich, ein erstickendes Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich breit, legte sich schwer auf sie, nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Nie wieder würde sie aus dieser tristen Umgebung und diesem sinnlosen Leben herauskommen. Nie würde Snape es schaffen, den Zauber zu entschlüsseln, er war zu komplex und überhaupt, dieser zusammengewürfelte Haufen, der sich Phönixorden nannte, diese unerträglichen Nervensägen mit ihrer nutzlosen Zauberkunst, ihren leeren Sprüchen und der Angewohnheit, ihren Dreck einfach irgendwo liegen zu lassen – was konnten sie schon ausrichten, was konnten sie der mächtigen Todesserorganisationschon entgegensetzen, alles war völlig sinnlos, es war…

Sie wurde am Arm gepackt und hochgezogen, das Fenster wurde aufgerissen, ein Topf rutschte scheppernd in das Spülbecken.

„Hol tief Luft," hörte sie Snapes erstickte Stimme neben sich und sie sog folgsam die kühle Nachtluft ein, bis tief hinunter ins Zwerchfell. Drei, vier Atemzüge – der Nebel der Trostlosigkeit lichtete sich, noch einmal tief einatmen – die düsteren Gedanken erschienen weniger schwerwiegend, vielleicht war doch nicht alles so aussichtslos, vielleicht hatten sie doch Aussicht auf Erfolg…

Ein gequälter Laut neben sich riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Severus stützte sich schwer auf den Rand der Spüle, er rang sichtlich nach Luft, zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Dämpfe – dass die verdunstende Flüssigkeit für den Depressionsanfall verantwortlich war, soviel verstand Brenda auch ohne Fachwissen – hatten ihm offenbar viel mehr zugesetzt als ihr.

„Severus?" fragte sie besorgt, eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Keine Antwort, er schien sie gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. „Severus!"

Er war kreidebleich, seine Haut fühlte sich kalt an. Ein Blick über die Schulter zum Tisch, die Flüssigkeit war vollständig verdampft, zurückgeblieben war ein brauner Fleck auf der Tischplatte. Der Geruch war nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, die Wirkung war verflogen. Warum also ging es ihm noch nicht besser? Lag es an seinem immer noch geschwächten Allgemeinzustand?

„Severus, was ist los?"

Sie packte seinen Arm und zog ihn zu sich herum. Er ließ es geschehen, sein Blick jedoch ging durch sie hindurch, schien weder sie noch die sonstige Umgebung wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Er atmete schnell und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Schmerzen… dunkel… alles … kalt… kalt...so kalt…", stammelte er, aber es war keine rechte Antwort auf ihre Frage, er schien ihre Gegenwart nach wie vor nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Und es war nicht kalt. Trotz des offenen Fensters waren die Temperaturen in der Küche durchaus angenehm. Was, zum Teufel, fehlte ihm?

„Wo tut es dir denn weh?" fragte Brenda und war sich dabei völlig bewusst, wie läppisch diese Frage klang. Sie erhielt auch keine Antwort, aber sein Blick wurde klarer, er schien seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Das Zittern ließ nach und er holte tief Atem.

„Was war das, Severus?"

Wieder keine Antwort, er schüttelte nur den Kopf, machte sich los und ließ sich schwer auf den nächsten Küchenstuhl fallen. Er war immer noch kreidebleich. Brenda folgte ihm und baute sich vor ihm auf.

Er ignorierte sie. Frustrierte Wut kochte in ihr hoch.

„Hör mal, mir ist schon klar, dass dieses Zeug da," sie machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung auf die Tischplatte, „dafür verantwortlich ist, dass wir uns plötzlich so mies gefühlt haben. So depressiv war ich noch nie in meinem Leben drauf. Aber du hast ausgesehen wie ein wandelnder Leichnam, Severus, du hast mir richtig Angst eingejagt. Verdammt noch mal, sprich mit mir! Was, um Himmelswillen, hast du gefühlt?"

„Es geht schon, es ist nichts weiter," murmelte er und mied ihren Blick.

„Nichts weiter, ach ja? Das kannst du jemand anderem weismachen, aber bitte nicht mir, ich lasse mich nicht für dumm verkaufen."

Eine Weile starrte sie stumm auf seinen gesenkten Kopf, dann stieß sie geräuschvoll die Luft aus. "Hör mir mal zu, ich erzähle dir jetzt, was ich vermute und du brauchst von mir aus nur zu nicken oder den Kopf zu schütteln. Also, ich glaube, es hängt mit deiner Gefangenschaft zusammen. Erstens bist du immer noch nicht so fit wie du vorgibst zu sein. Zweitens hat Poppy Schreckliches von den Zuständen in eurem Gefängnis berichtet, und wie ich diesen Todesserclub einschätze, gehe ich außerdem mal davon aus, dass sie dich gefoltert haben. Zwar waren keine wirklichen Spuren zu sehen, aber ihr Zauberer habt bestimmt Mittel und Wege, das zu vermeiden. Du bist traumatisiert nach Strich und Faden, wahrscheinlich hast du immer noch Albträume und hast Draco verboten, etwas davon zu erzählen. Liege ich richtig?"

Sie ging in die Hocke und blickte herausfordernd zu ihm hin. Es beeindruckte ihn nicht.

„Verdammt, Severus, glaub ja nicht, dass ich so einfach darüber hinwegsehe, wenn du mich nur ausgiebig genug anschweigst. Ich will dir helfen, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Für einen Moment zuckte eine qualvolle Grimasse über sein Gesicht, aber er blieb stumm. Starrte einfach an ihrem eindringlichen Blick vorbei auf den Fußboden. Der Kühlschrank summte leise.

Brendas Beine fingen an zu schmerzen und mit einem frustrierten Seufzer stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und machte es geräuschvoll zu, starrte dann auf das undeutliche Spiegelbild ihres Gesichts in der schwarzen Fensterscheibe.

„Vertraust du mir nicht?" fragte sie in die brodelnde Stille der Küche hinein.

„Es hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun," sagte er leise. Sie machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch und hörte, wie er aufstand. Dann war er neben ihr. „Ich… ich kann nicht darüber reden, ich… find keine Worte, die … richtig wären, aber…" Er atmete schwer, drehte sich zu ihr und berührte ihren Arm. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Sieh selbst," sagte er rau. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie fühlte in ihrem Kopf einen plötzlichen Sog zu ihm hin, in ihn hinein. Es war dunkel, stockfinster, kalt, feucht und modrig. Die Luft schwer und trostlos. Ein zitternder Körper, verlassen, einsam, verzweifelt, Hunger, Durst… Ein hässlich scharrendes Geräusch, ein schwacher Lichtstrahl, Schritte, ein Tritt… „Los, aufstehen!" Erbarmungslose Hände, ein Sack über dem Kopf, wieder Dunkelheit, brutale Hände, stolpernde Schritte, Schmerzen, Schmerzen, Schreie, Schmerzen… Leere, Nichts… Kalt, nass… Schmerzen, Schreie, Schmerzen… Leere, Nichts… dunkel, stockfinster, kalt, feucht und modrig. Die Luft schwer und trostlos. Ein zitternder Körper, verlassen, einsam, verzweifelt, Hunger, Durst…

Ein sanfter Druck schon sie zurück wie durch einen Tunnel, die Eindrücke verblassten, verschwanden, sie stand wieder neben der Spüle. Ihr Atem ging schnell, sie zitterte, ihr war schwindlig und übel. Mühsam schluckte sie gegen den Brechreiz an, streckte den schmerzenden Rücken, dehnte den Nacken, versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich, er hatte sich ihr anvertraut, irgendwie musste sie jetzt reagieren, etwas sagen, aber, großer Gott, was sie da gesehen… gespürt… erlebt hatte, es war so unbegreiflich schrecklich… Ganz gegen ihre Sängerprinzipien kämpfte sie mit einem heftigen Räuspern gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals.

„Severus…warum tust du so, als hättest du das alles einfach so weggesteckt? Kein Mensch kann das. Warum vertraust du dich niemandem an? Hast du Angst, wir könnten dich für einen Schwächling halten? Das ist Blödsinn, Severus, wir können uns denken, dass du Schreckliches durchgemacht hast, danach kann kein Mensch einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Das erwartet keiner von dir – außer du selbst."

Er erwiderte regungslos ihren eindringlichen Blick, sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. Er sagte nichts.

Brenda seufzte. Es half nichts – es lag an ihr, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

„Als du bewusstlos warst, da hattest du offenbar auch Albträume. Du hast dich hin- und hergewälzt, herumgefuchtelt, gestöhnt und geschrien. Es war beängstigend. Und weißt du, was dir geholfen hat?"

Sie machte eine Pause, hielt sie so lange aus, bis er reagieren musste.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Körperkontakt. Wir, also Luna – sie war es überhaupt, die auf die Idee kam – und ich, wir haben deine Hand gehalten, wir haben uns neben dich gelegt und dich im Arm gehalten. Und du hast es unbewusst registriert und es hat dir gut getan, jedenfalls wurdest du ruhiger."

Gespannt sah sie ihn an, sein Augenmerk richtete sich jetzt aber auf die Tischplatte. Ewige Sekunden vergingen, bevor er den Kopf hob und sie seine dunklen Augen mit ihren Blick einfangen konnte. Zweifel, Unsicherheit lag jetzt darin, Scheu.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wahrhaben willst." Brenda holte tief Luft und machte tapfer weiter, „Nichtsdestotrotz ist es wahr, was ich sage und zeigt, dass es unsinnig ist, wenn du dich so in dich verschließt, dass wir dir helfen könnten, wenn du es zulassen würdest."

Er blieb stumm. Sie sahen sich an und Brenda überlegte fieberhaft, was sie noch sagen konnte, als er ihr plötzlich die Hände hinstreckte. Überrascht griff sie danach und hielt sie fest, auf Armeslänge von ihm entfernt. Er schluckte heftig und holte zitternd Atem. Was hatte er vor? Sie beobachtete ihn gespannt, dennoch traf sein Tun sie völlig unvorbereitet. Er zog sie näher, in seine Arme, vorsichtig, zögernd, steif. Erst als ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken Zustimmung signalisierten, drückte er sie fester an sich, ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken. Sie standen engumschlungen, die Küche, die Reagenzgläser, die Untersuchungen vergessen, es existierten nur ihre zwei Körper, vereint zu einer Insel aus Geborgenheit und Wärme, vereint zu einer Quelle von Trost und Verständnis. Draußen rauschte ein Regenschauer. Und dann spürte sie, wie seine Brust bebte und ihre Schulter nass wurde von seinen Tränen. Innerlich jubilierend über ihren Erfolg, strich sie ihm tröstend über den Rücken und murmelte bedeutungslose Laute.

Ewigkeiten später löste er sich behutsam von ihr und rieb sich mit den Händen über sein feuchtes Gesicht. Schwer ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und Brenda setzte sich im gegenüber.

„Das Alleinsein war das Schlimmste," begann er tonlos. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich, ausgerechnet ich, jemals die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen vermissen würde, aber als ich wochenlang alleine in meiner Zelle lag, dem ständigen Einfluss der Dementoren ausgeliefert, sehnte ich mich nach nichts mehr als einem freundlichen Wort, einer einfachen Berührung. Die Finsternis, die Kälte, die Schmerzen, das alles war erträglich, aber die Einsamkeit, das Gefühl, von allen verlassen zu sein …"

Er stieß heftig die Luft aus.

„Luna Lovegood ist ein komischer Vogel, aber sie hatte schon immer das Talent, den Nagel auf den Kopf zu treffen."

Ein bitteres Lachen.

„Und jetzt sag mir, wem ich das erzählen soll: Severus Snape, der eiskalte, unnahbare Ex-Todesser und Spion, sehnt sich nach einer Berührung, die nicht dazu gedacht ist, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen? Alle hier im Haus würden sich biegen vor Lachen. Außer Draco, ihm wäre es peinlich. Ihm sind meine Albträume auch peinlich, wenn er sie denn mitbekommt. Zum Glück hat der Junge einen gesunden Schlaf."

„Ich biege mich nicht vor Lachen."

„Ja du …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Versprichst du mir, dass du dir helfen lässt, wenn es dir wieder schlecht geht?"

„Brenda, es waren diese Dämpfe, sonst geht es mir gut."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Versprichst du es mir? Vertraust du dich mir an?"

„Brenda, ich…"

„Severus, sei nicht so verbohrt, bitte."

Er zog eine Grimasse und machte eine unwillige Bewegung mit der Hand. Brenda packte sie und hielt sie fest zwischen ihren beiden.

„Bitte."

„Brenda,…"

„Severus!"

„Verdammt, du kannst doch nicht…"

„Doch, ich kann, Severus. Glaub es mir," sagte sie bestimmt.

Er seufzte und versuchte ein müdes Lächeln.

„Na schön," presste er widerwillig hervor.

„Danke."

Er brummte unwirsch, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen Reagenzgläsern zu. Brenda folgte ihm.

„Und jetzt wüsste ich gern, was das für ein Teufelszeug ist, das da verdampft ist."


	16. Chapter 16

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

_Nur mal so 'ne Frage: Liest noch jemand mit?  
><em>

**Kapitel sechzehn**

Er löste sich von ihr, drehte sich um und betrachtete die Glasscherben und den Fleck auf der Tischplatte mit einem fast liebevollen und seltsam begeisterten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das? Das ist die hohe Kunst des schwarzmagischen Tränkebrauens. Das ist solutio dementoris, die Essenz der Dementoren. Ich habe bisher nur darüber gelesen, sie ist natürlich illegal, schon allein der Versuch der Herstellung steht unter Strafe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer von den Kollegen sie gebraut hat, der Dunkle Lord liebte seine kleinen Geheimnisse, aber es muss ein Meister seines Fachs gewesen sein – und ein Zauberer ohne jegliches Gewissen."

„Flüssiger Dementor sozusagen?"

Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, seine Mundwinkel zuckten anerkennend.

„Ja, ganz schwer herzustellen, und nur mit einem enormen Einsatz schwarzer Magie. Aber ungemein wirksam, diese paar Tropfen erzeugen mehr Verzweiflung als zehn Dementoren zusammen."

Brenda schauderte bei der Erinnerung.

„Bäh, scheußlich. Und wie wirkt das jetzt bei den Hostien?"

Nachdenklich umrundete sein Finger die Konturen des Flecks auf der Tischplatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte leise.

„Es ist einfach genial. Bei aller Grausamkeit und Menschenverachtung, die dahinter steckt – man kann es nicht anders sagen. Zunächst einmal sind nicht alle Hostien damit versetzt. In jedem dieser Pakete habe ich nur eine oder zwei mit der Substanz gefunden. Diese hier sind völlig harmlos."

Er zeigte auf einen großen Stapel Oblaten zu seiner rechten.

„Ich denke, es funktioniert folgendermaßen: Mit einem Stasiszauber wird der Trank in einen stabilen, geruchlosen Ruhezustand versetzt, erst der Kontakt mit menschlichem Speichel lässt ihn wirksam werden, und auch dann setzt die volle Wirkung erst nach Stunden ein. Oral appliziert muss die Solutio Dementoris noch wesentlich effektiver sein, als das, was wir vorhin erlebt haben. Der Geschmack ist widerlich, aber wenn man die Hostie im Mund hat und es merkt, ist es bereits zu spät."

„Aber…", Brenda schluckte heftig, ihr war, als verspüre sie diesen widerlichen Geschmack allein schon vom Zuhören. „Aber wieso begehen alle diese Opfer Morde? Eigentlich erwartet man doch eher, dass sie sich nur selber umbringen, wenn sie depressiv sind, oder?"

„Richtig. Doch die Analyse zeigt zudem noch eine Kombination der Solutio mit der Potio Mercenarii Peremptoris, einem anderen komplexen, schwarzmagischen und natürlich verbotenen Zaubertrank, der ähnlich wie ein sehr starker, zweckgebundener Imperiuszauber wirkt und aus einem harmlosen Menschen einen Killer macht. Es ist eine absolut teuflische Kombination und, wie gesagt, absolut genial."

Alle Unsicherheit war von Snape abgefallen, er hatte sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle, es war, als habe es seinen Zusammenbruch nie gegeben.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Gibt es so etwas wie ein Gegenmittel?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Wir können nur eines tun: Versuchen, die Produktion dieser Hostien zu unterbinden und die schon vorhandenen zerstören. Eine andere Möglichkeit existiert nicht."

„Das bedeutet eine Reise nach Deutschland."

„Ja."

Brenda ging an ihm vorbei um das Fenster zu schließen. Draußen wurde es hell, es regnete immer noch. Englischer Sommer. Da konnte man auch ohne Dementoren und illegale Gebräue depressiv werden. Tiefhängende Wolken und Dauerregen, das wirkte auf Zauberer und Nichtzauberer gleichermaßen bedrückend. Zauberer… depressiv…

„Sag mal," sagte sie langsam, während sie sich umdrehte und gedanklich dem kleinen Ideenspross nachspürte, der in ihrem Kopf entstanden war. „Würde dieses geniale Teufelszeug auch bei Zauberern wirken?"

Er runzelte überrascht die Stirn.

„Ja, sicher. Gegen Dementoren an sich hilft der Patronuszauber, aber gegen ihre Essenz kann man ihn nicht einsetzen. Und der Potio Mercenarii ist man ebenfalls hilflos ausgeliefert. Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Und es gibt kein Gegenmittel?"

„Nein, Das sagte ich doch schon."

Ungeduldig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Könntest du dieses Zeug auch herstellen?"

„Brenda!" Er verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Es ist fünf Uhr morgens. Komm zum Punkt."

„Könntest du?" insistierte sie unbeeindruckt.

„Theoretisch ja, praktisch nein. Ich müsste nach den Rezepten forschen, aber die dazu benötigte Literatur ist mir nicht zugänglich. Ich bräuchte Zutaten, die legal nicht beschafft werden können. Worauf, in Merlins Namen, willst du hinaus?"

„Na ja," begann sie langsam, ihren Blick auf den braunen Fleck gerichtet. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Hundekopf. „Also, ich dachte, man könnte die Todesser mit ihren eigenen Waffen angreifen. Vielleicht würden sie sich auch untereinander umbringen, wenn man sie ein bisschen depressiv macht und ihnen diese Killertinktur verabreicht. Nur so eine Idee," fügte sie hinzu, als er sie nur schweigend und mit steinernem Gesicht musterte.

„Eine… durchaus… bemerkenswerte Idee, wenn man dabei den Tod von Menschen in Kauf nimmt."

Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Ausdruck angenommen. Brenda wurde rot.

„Ja, ich… also …diese Leute würden doch auch ohne Gewissensbisse töten, oder? Und sie tun es unter besonders perfiden Umständen mit den Hostien. Es ist doch sozusagen eine Art von Notwehr."

Er nickte abwesend. Hatte er ihre Rechtfertigung überhaupt gehört? Seine Augen waren schmal, sein Atem ging schnell.

„Ich glaube, in dem Fall müsste man keine Skrupel haben, oder? Severus?"

„Nein," bestätigte er automatisch, schien aber mit deinen Gedanken immer noch ganz woanders zu sein, „nein… und… bei Merlins struppigem Bart! Man könnte es … mit einem bisschen strategischen Geschick und sorgfältiger Planung … auch nutzen, um… nur einen einzigen zu töten … Ja, natürlich… In dieser Hostienbäckerei haben sie bestimmt einen Vorrat davon. Man müsste… Brenda, deine Idee ist gar nicht so dumm. Ich muss nach Deutschland!"

Perplex starrte sie ihn an. Er schien von einer fiebrigen Erregung erfüllt, die sie nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. „Nach Deutschland?. Aber… Severus, was hast du vor?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Ich kann noch nicht darüber reden. Es ist eine vollkommen unausgegorene Idee, über die ich noch einmal gründlich nachdenken muss."

Sein Tonfall war eindeutig, insistieren war zwecklos.

„Bist du fit genug für was auch immer du vorhast?" fragte sie streng. „Kingsley meinte doch…"

Er stöhnte.

„Das ist schon zwei Wochen her. Es geht mir inzwischen viel besser, nicht einmal Poppy könnte etwas gegen eine kleine Reise nach Muggelart einzuwenden haben. Alles andere … muss man dann sehen."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa alleine reisen?"

Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist viel zu riskant."

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, glaube mir."

„Das tue ich ja, aber trotzdem sollte jemand mitkommen. Für alle Fälle."

„Und wer, bitteschön?"

„Ich."

„Du?" Ungläubiges Lachen.

„Ja, ich. So abwegig ist das gar nicht. Ich kann schließlich Deutsch. Außerdem…"

„Ich kann mich auch verständigen, wenn es ein muss."

„Vielleicht kannst du aber trotzdem jemanden brauchen, jemanden … dem du vertraust."

Ihre Stimmen waren immer lauter geworden, den letzten Satz hatte sie fast geschrien. Desto deutlicher war die Stille, die anschließend einsetzte. Schweigend starrten sie sich an. Severus fasste sich als erster.

„Es könnte gefährlich werden. Und einfach ist es auch nicht."

„Das weiß ich und es ist mir egal. Ich würde mir sonst Tag und Nacht Sorgen um dich machen."

Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sorgen um mich? Ach, komm, niemand macht sich um mich Sorgen."

Brenda stöhnte und packte ihn an den Oberarmen.

„Hör auf, du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Kingsley, Poppy, Draco, Luna, ich… wir alle machen uns Sorgen um dich. Aber egal, alleine fahren zu wollen ist jedenfalls absoluter Blödsinn."

Nachdrücklich wand er sich aus ihrem Griff.

„Wenn du meinst," sagte er eher unüberzeugt.

Sie versuchte ein leichtfertiges Lachen.

„Außerdem ist das meine Chance, hier mal rauszukommen. Raus aus diesem Haus, weg von der Ordensmeute. Die lasse ich mir nicht nehmen."

Er bedachte sie mit einem ironisch verzogenen Mundwinkel.

„Wenn du es so siehst…"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Unausgesprochenes lag darin, Unaussprechbares. Oben im Haus ging eine Tür. Er holte tief Luft.

„Geh ins Bett, Brenda, ich rede mit Kingsley."


	17. Chapter 17

_Juhuuu! Offenbar gibt es noch einige Leser – noname, Reditus Mortis und Jayc, danke für die Rückmeldung._

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel siebzehn**

Dover, 10 Uhr vormittags im August. An den Fähren herrschte Hochbetrieb. Da es in letzter Zeit keinerlei Vorfälle gegeben hatte, die den Ruf nach gründlicheren Kontrollen hätten laut werden lassen können, fiel der prüfende Blick auf die Pässe nur oberflächlich aus und Brenda manövrierte erleichtert das Auto in den Bauch der Fähre. Wieder eine Hürde genommen!

Wie von Severus vorgeschlagen, reisten sie auf Muggelart. Mundungus Fletcher hatte sich nach der einstimmigen Meinung aller an der Planung Beteiligten selbst übertroffen und in kürzester Zeit sowohl überzeugende Papiere als auch einen funktionstüchtigen Wagen organisiert, und so waren sie nun als Mr. und Mrs. Jackson (Antony und Virginia) auf dem Weg über den Ärmelkanal, das Auto vollgepackt mit Equipment für alle erdenklichen Fälle: Eine komplette Campingausrüstung, einen Laptop, eine Kamera, zwei Handys, eine größere Summe Bargeld, Kreditkarten und eine Tasche voll mysteriöser magischer Gegenstände. Sie würden über Frankreich und Belgien zu diesem Kloster fahren und dann… weitersehen. Niemand konnte sagen, wie die Situation vor Ort aussehen würde, es war ein Vorstoß ins Blaue.

Kingsley und Lupin waren von Anfang bis Ende äußerst skeptisch gewesen. Und besorgt. Immer wieder hatten sie das Ganze durchgesprochen, geplant, nur um letzten Endes festzustellen, dass alles ungewiss war, dass sie genaugenommen überhaupt nicht planen konnten. Severus hatte versprechen müssen, zunächst nur die Lage zu peilen, gründlich zu recherchieren, zu handeln nur nach Rücksprache mit dem Orden, auf gar keinen Fall irgendwelche eigenmächtigen, unbedachten Aktionen zu unternehmen, Hilfe anzufordern, vorsichtig zu sein, ganz vorsichtig zu sein, vor allem vorsichtig zu sein… Kurz vor ihrer Abreise hatte Kingsley ihm einen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt – für absolute Notfälle, wie er betonte. Es war ein registrierter, sie hatten ihn in einem Handgemenge einem Todesser entwendet, und überhaupt funktionierte das Überwachungssystem nur auf britischem Boden, aber trotzdem, nur für Notfälle. Severus hatte grimmig genickt und den Stab in seiner Tasche verstaut.

Brenda fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, im Moment brauchte sie nicht daran zu denken, dass das, was sie vorhatten, gefährlich war. Im Moment fühlte es sich an wie Urlaub, wie der Aufbruch in ein Abenteuer. Sie war schon so lange nicht mehr aus ihrem deprimierenden Viertel herausgekommen, sie kam sich frei vor, unbeschwert, wie neugeboren. Das Wetter unterstrich ihre gute Laune, strahlend blauer Himmel und nur ein leichter Wind, der hier, auf der Leeseite des Schiffes, gar nicht mehr zu spüren war. Fröhlich vor sich hin summend, bahnte sie sich mit zwei Kaffeebechern einen Weg zu Severus, der an der Reling lehnte und die langsam kleiner werdenden weißen Klippen von Dover betrachtete.

Er nahm seinen Becher und dankte ihr mit einem Lächeln, einem Lächeln so gelöst wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie blinzelte erstaunt.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie unwillkürlich.

„Bestens. Wie einem Schuljungen am ersten Ferientag." Er grinste verlegen. „Klingt das verantwortungslos und leichtsinnig? Ich verspreche dir, ich bin mir des Ernstes der Situation vollkommen bewusst, aber ich bin so froh, dass ich endlich wieder etwas Sinnvolles tun kann, aus diesem Haus herauskomme."

„Geht mir ganz genau so," antwortete Brenda und prostete ihm mit ihrem Kaffeebecher zu. „Lass uns diese Reise genießen, solange wir es können. Ich nehme an, das dicke Ende kommt noch."

Sie rollten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle durch Frankreich und Belgien und erreichten am Abend die deutsche Grenze. Ein kurzer Stopp an der Raststätte, etwas zu essen und ein großer Becher Kaffee für Brenda und weiter ging es nach Süden. Es war schon gegen Mitternacht, als sie, 20 km von dem Kloster entfernt, in einem sterilen Kettenhotel eincheckten und todmüde ins Bett fielen, alle weiteren Planungen auf den kommenden Morgen verschiebend.

Der nächste Tag begann sonnig und versprach, heiß zu werden. Sie waren gleich nach dem Frühstück aufgebrochen, eine erste Besichtigungstour, weiter nichts. Kloster und See waren ein Touristenmagnet, sie würden also als fremde Besucher nicht weiter auffallen. Es gab eine extra Autobahnausfahrt, dann über eine Kreuzung, eine steile Anhöhe hinauf – und dann lag der See vor ihnen, kreisrund und dunkelblau, umgeben von saftig-grünen Wiesen und dunklem Wald. Es ging wieder bergab, eine Kurve, ein grünes Ortsschild, ein Wegweiser zum Parkplatz…

„Da ist es," sagte Severus leise und deutete nach links. Etwas abseits von der Straße, unwirklich im hellen Morgenlicht, das Ensemble von Kirchenschiff, Türmen und Nebengebäuden, heller Stein, solide in sich ruhend, mit der ehrfurchtgebietenden Abgeklärtheit der Jahrhunderte. Brenda riskierte nur einen kurzen Blick und reihte sich dann in der Schlange der Autos und Busse ein, die zum Parkplatz abbiegen wollten.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass hier eine Dependance der Todesser ist?" fragte sie einige Zeit später, nachdem Severus bei einem mürrischen jungen Mann die Parkgebühr bezahlt und das Fenster wieder hochgefahren hatte. „Bei so viel Öffentlichkeit."

„Ich weiß es nicht," entgegnete er seufzend. „Aber ich glaube, dass die Öffentlichkeit an den Klostermauern endet. Was sich dahinter abspielt, dringt nicht nach draußen. Und wenn man den Zeitungen glaubt, sollen sich schon ein paar dubiose Dinge zugetragen haben."

Brenda fand eine Parklücke neben einem Wohnwagen mit niederländischem Kennzeichen. Sie stiegen aus und folgten dem Touristenstrom, der durch eine Unterführung zum Klostergelände strebte. Sie passierten einige Läden. Kunsthandwerk, Bücher, eine Gärtnerei, Obst und Gemüse aus biologischem Anbau, Brot…

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was sie nicht machen?" meinte Brenda kopfschüttelnd. Dieses Kloster schien weniger für Kontemplation oder spirituelle Erbauung als für knallhartes Business zu stehen. Severus schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf. Sie ließen die Geschäftsstraße hinter sich und gelangten zu den eigentlichen Klostergebäuden. Ein großer freier, kiesbestreuter Platz etwas oberhalb der Kirche. Von nahem wirkte sie noch mächtiger, gedrungener; mit dem Gleichmut vieler Jahrhunderte überragte sie die Menschengruppen mit ihren Kameras und Reiseführern. Im Hintergrund glitzerte der See.

Sie waren an den breiten, flachen Stufen, die zur Kirche hinunterführten, stehengeblieben und ließen das Bild auf sich wirken.

„Es ist ein magischer Ort," murmelte Severus.

„Wieso?"

„Ale Zauberer spürt man die Magie der Umgebung. Diese hier muss uralt sein. Viel älter als die Kirche. Wahrscheinlich galt der Ort schon immer als heilig. Dieses Kloster wurde nicht umsonst hier gebaut."

„Und? Hilft uns das irgendwie weiter?"

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Zugegeben, nein."

„Hm."

Der Bann war gebrochen, schnell gingen sie die Stufen hinunter.

Romanik. Solides, in sich ruhendes Mauerwerk. Das gleißende Sonnenlicht wurde durch die rundbogigen Fenster gebrochen und ließ den hellen Stein golden erstrahlen. Zusätzliche, elektrische Strahler waren auf das Mosaik gerichtet, das die gewölbte Decke des Altarraums schmückte. Feierliche Stille, getragen von dem gedämpften Geräusch langsamer Besucherschritte auf den Steinplatten und gemurmelter Unterhaltungen. Brenda rutschte in eine der Kirchenbänke, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ den Blick schweifen. Severus ging langsam durch den Mittelgang zum Altar. Es war friedlich, harmlos, so normal… keinerlei Hinweis darauf, dass dieser Ort der Ausgangspunkt einer sadistischen Attacke auf die Menschheit sein sollte.

Ungeduldig stand Brenda auf und studierte die Broschüren, die am Ausgang auslagen. Werbung wohltätiger kirchlicher Organisationen, Gottesdienste und Konzerte, Exerzitien im Kloster, Selbstfindungskurse, Führungen durch den Klostergarten… Sie hielt inne und kehrte zu dem vorletzten Stapel zurück. Exerzitien… Stärkung für Glauben und Seele, eine Woche mit Gebeten und geistlichen Gesprächen oder Selbstfindungskurse, Tage der Stille im Kloster, Vollpension, Einzelzimmer mit Bad.

„Hier kommen wir nicht weiter," sagte eine leise Stimme neben ihr. Severus war von seinem Erkundungsgang zurückgekehrt.

„Aber hier!" Triumphierend hielt sie ihm das Faltblatt unter die Nase. Er nahm es und las. Sah sie fragend an.

„Und?"

„Es ist eine Möglichkeit, in das Kloster selber zu kommen ohne Misstrauen zu erregen."

„Englische Touristen, die hierher reisen um an Exerzitien und Selbstfindungskursen teilzunehmen? Was meinst du, wie oft das vorkommt? Wir dürfen nicht auffallen, Brenda. Außerdem ist mein Deutsch nicht gut genug. Und, man weiß ja nie, ich könnte ihr über den Weg laufen und sie könnte mich erkennen."

Brenda zog eine enttäuschte Grimasse.

„Und wenn ich alleine…?"

„Was willst du denn tun? Es ist außerdem zu gefährlich," zischte Severus, nahm ihren Arm und zog sie vorbei an der Seniorenbesuchergruppe, die gerade hereingekommen war und den Durchgang blockierte, die Arme hochgestreckt und die Architektur auf den Displays ihrer Kameras bewundernd. Sie gingen nach draußen, fanden an der Seite des Vorplatzes eine freie Bank. Nach dem kühlen Dämmerlicht in der Kirche wirkte die heiße Mittagssonne wie ein Backofen.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" maulte Brenda und schob sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf die Nase.

Severus brummte verneinend, tippte die Broschüre gegen sein Kinn, den zusammengekniffenen Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet.

Brenda stieß die Luft aus und lehnte sich zurück, die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt, beleidigt, dass ihr Vorschlag nicht auf mehr Enthusiasmus gestoßen war. Die Seniorengruppe kam wieder heraus, strömte unter lauter Unterhaltung zurück zu ihrem Bus. In der Gegenrichtung konnte ein kleiner Junge von seinen Eltern gerade noch davon abgehalten werden, die Stufen mit seinem Laufrad in Angriff zu nehmen. Enttäuschtes Gebrüll.

Severus räusperte sich.

„Wie gut ist dein Deutsch?" fragte er unvermittelt.

Brenda sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ganz gut, denke ich."

„Könntest du als Muttersprachlerin durchgehen?"

„Na ja, es ist ein paar Jahre her, seit ich es regelmäßig gesprochen habe, aber… ja, vielleicht."

„Bist du eine gute Schauspielerin?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Ich bin Opernsängerin!"

„Bist du eine gute Schauspielerin, wenn du nicht singen darfst?" beharrte er.

„Severus, was soll die Fragerei?"

„Gib mir bitte eine Antwort."

„Warum… ach, verdammt, wenn es dich glücklich macht: Ja, ich denke schon."

Er nickte entschlossen und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Folgender Plan. Du meldest dich für diesen Selbstfindungskurs an, unter falschem Namen; Tage der Stille, da musst du vielleicht sowieso nicht allzu viel reden. Ich denke nicht, dass sie nach einem Ausweis fragen, solange du die Gebühr bezahlst. Ich komme mit – unter dem Tarnumhang, den Kingsley mir gegeben hat. Damit kann ich mich frei bewegen. Du darfst dir nur nichts anmerken lassen."

Brenda starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Tarnumhang?" wiederholte sie verständnislos.

„Ja, man legt ihn um und wird unsichtbar. Es gibt nur wenige, die wirklich etwas taugen. Der Orden besitzt einen."

„Ja, aber – du musst doch essen und schlafen und…"

„Das wird sich finden."

„Aber…"

Entschlossen fischte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und reichte ihr die Broschüre.

„Hier – ruf an und erkundige dich, ob es für den Kurs nächste Woche noch freie Plätze gibt."


	18. Chapter 18

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel achtzehn**

„So, Emma, wir schieben den Wagen jetzt zum Aufzug, fahren hoch und warten vor den Türen zur Mittelloge bis die Musik aufhört und der Applaus einsetzt. Dann werden die Türen von den Leibwächtern geöffnet und wir schieben den Wagen hinein. Ich übernehme die Getränke und du kümmerst dich um die Häppchen. Alles muss schnell und reibungslos gehen, damit alle bis zum Schluss der Pause genügend Zeit zum Essen und Trinken haben. Alles klar?"

Emma, alias Hermine Granger, nickte stumm und strich mit den Händen an ihrer langen schwarzen Schürze entlang. Eiskalt waren ihre Hände, eiskalt und feucht. Ihr Kollege gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Schubs.

„Keine Angst, du machst das schon. Pass auf: Ein paar ganz wichtige Regeln: Erstens: Der Obermufti da drinnen sieht sehr, naja, gewöhnungsbedürftig aus. Er ist rappeldürr, hat keine richtige Nase und rote Augen und … also irgendwie ähnelt seine Visage ein bisschen der einer Schlange. Ja, ich weiß, du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen, aber es ist wirklich so, du wirst es ja sehen. Stell dich jedenfalls drauf ein, damit dir die Gesichtszüge nicht zu sehr entgleisen, wenn du ihn siehst. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an den Anblick."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die anderen sehen ganz normal aus, abgesehen von den Gothic-Klamotten, die die meisten anhaben. Allerdings musst du darauf gefasst sein, dass manche … also, na ja,…"

Verlegen kratzte sich der junge Mann am Ohr.

„Also, manche können ihre Hände nicht bei sich behalten. Du musst schon mit dem einen oder anderen Grabscher rechnen. Es sind ja auch fast nur Männer, ganz selten kommt mal eine Frau mit. Aber alles ist ganz harmlos, Schlangengesicht hat sein Gefolge gut unter Kontrolle."

Hermine gab sich alle Mühe, ihre Gesichtsmuskeln zu einem verstehenden Lächeln zu bewegen. Ihr Kollege grinste zurück und zuckte wieder die Achseln.

„Es ist ein Job und er wird ganz gut bezahlt."

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Und noch was, Emma: Egal, was du an Gesprächen da drinnen mithörst, lass dir nichts anmerken. Immer lächeln, so tun als würdest du nichts hören oder verstehen. Manchmal ist das ganz schön krass, was die sich so erzählen ... "

Wieder nickte die junge Frau und zupfte am Kragen ihrer Bluse herum. Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und sie bugsierten ihren Wagen hinein. Ihr Kollege, ein blonder Hüne namens Callum mit einem breiten schottischen Akzent, drückte auf den Knopf mit der ‚drei' und sie ruckelten nach oben. Nervös betrachtete Hermine ihr Spiegelbild in der Aufzugwand. Nein, niemand, der es nicht wusste, würde sie auf Anhieb erkennen. Ihre Haare waren streichholzkurz und kringelten sich blondgefärbt eng an ihrem Kopf, keine Spur mehr von der wuscheligen braunen Lockenmähne. Ron hatte lauthals protestiert, aber alle anderen hatten ihre Idee für diese Maskerade voll und ganz unterstützt.

Die Türen öffneten sich und gaben den Weg in die rotgoldene Spiegelpracht des Korridors frei. Jenseits der geschlossenen Logentüren ging das Finale des zweiten Akts seinem vielstimmigen Ende entgegen. Die Kollegen vom Publikumsservice platzierten sich an den Türen, bereit, sie genau im richtigen Moment zu öffnen. Zwei bullige Leibwächter waren betont unauffällig zu beiden Seiten der mittleren Tür postiert, wo Callum und Hermine ihren Wagen in Stellung brachten. Callum nickte ihnen zu und tauschte mit dem größeren ein paar Insiderkommentare zum Thema Fußball aus. Man kannte sich.

Hermine hielt den Blick stur auf das Muster der Seidentapete gerichtet und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Atem. Jetzt nur keinen Fehler machen.

Entgegen aller Erwartungen, und nur aufgrund der plötzlichen Erkrankung einer Kollegin, hatte sich für sie so frühzeitig, bereits zwei Wochen nach ihrer erfolgreichen Bewerbung bei der Cateringfirma, die Gelegenheit ergeben, Zugang zur Loge der Todesser zu bekommen. Niemand sonst hatte sich für diese Aufgabe freiwillig gemeldet….

Applaus. Die Türen wurden geöffnet. Das Klatschen wurde lauter. Langanhaltend, heftiger werdend und mit Bravorufen gemischt, wenn die Solisten einzeln vor den Vorhang traten. Unbemerkt von den Zuhörern in der Loge schob sich der Wagen mit den Erfrischungen hinter die Tür. Callum begann Champagnerflaschen mit einem diskreten Plop zu öffnen, Hermine nahm die Abdeckungen von den Platten mit raffiniert kreierten Häppchen. Der Applaus plätscherte aus, Stühle wurden gerückt und Callum nickte seiner Kollegin aufmunternd zu. Gleichzeitig nahmen sie ihre Tabletts auf und begannen ihre vorsichtige Runde in der vollbesetzten Loge. Auch aus den Nachbarlogen kamen die Todesser – wahrscheinlich die niedrigeren Chargen - , bedienten sich bei den Erfrischungen, blieben zu einem Schwätzchen oder trafen sich zu Grüppchen draußen im Korridor. Hermines Herz vollführte einen wilden Stepptanz, sie zwang sich dazu, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, das Zittern ihrer Hände zu kontrollieren und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Schwarze Schuhe, schwarze Hosenbeine, schwarze Umhänge. Heute waren es offenbar wirklich nur Männer. Stimmte es, dass Bellatrix Lestranges Geisteszustand so prekär war, dass selbst die Todessern es nicht mehr tolerierten und man sie nicht mehr an die Öffentlichkeit ließ?

Gesprächsfetzen. „Großartig, die kleine Morelli." „Beeindruckende Oberweite." Lachen. „Ja, aber ich meinte ihre Stimme." „Ganz nett, sicher, aber nichts gegen die Wilsden." „Richtig, die war in der Rolle einzigartig, schade, dass sie verschwunden ist. Ich frage mich wirklich…" „Hast du die Muggelzeitungen gelesen? Die ersten Seiten waren wieder voll dem neuen Mord in York. Die Muggel werden langsam panisch." Lachen. „Ja, sie haben auch allen Grund dazu." „Die Polizei tappt völlig im Dunkeln. Ganz unter uns…," die Stimme senkte sich verschwörerisch, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Plan …." „He, Lucius, was ist los mit dir? Hast du keinen Hunger? Probier das mal. Köstlich!"

In Hermines Blickfeld tauchte eine wohlmanikürte schlanke Hand auf und nahm sich ein kunstvoll gewickeltes, rosa-grünes Häppchen. „Köstlich, nicht?" wiederholte die Stimme. „Mmm, ja, in der Tat. Was ist das, Mädchen? Lachs?" Der wohlbekannte, herablassende Klang der zweiten Stimme traf Hermine wie ein Donnerschlag. Mühsam rang sie nach Fassung und zwang sich, auf die Frage mit einem Nicken zu reagieren, bevor sie sich rasch abwand.

„Merlin, ist die Kleine schüchtern! Sie ist neu, oder? He, Mädchen, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Ein besitzergreifender Arm legte sich um Hermines Schulter. Stocksteif vor Schreck klammerte sie sich an ihrem Tablett fest und hielt den Atem an, bis der Arm sie lachend wieder freigab.

„Bei Merlins Eiern, womit hast du sie denn so verschreckt, Lucius?"

Gelächter. Ein paar zweideutige Bemerkungen. Wie in Trance ging Hermine weiter, bot ihr Tablett an, holte ein zweites, kam immer näher in die Mitte der Loge, da war er… nahm sich beiläufig etwas von ihrem Tablett, plauderte mit zwei anderen Todessern… Harrys Mörder, das Scheusal, das zu vernichten sie sich geschworen hatten… Falls er ihre Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy und seinem Gesprächspartner überhaupt bemerkt hatte, schien es ihm egal zu sein. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes. Zum Glück. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einer aktiven Konfrontation mit ihm gewachsen gewesen wäre. Sie riskierte einen schnellen Blick. Ein Gesicht wie eine Schlange. Callum hatte Recht. Nichts Menschliches war mehr in seinem Aussehen, seiner Stimme… ein Monster… aber ein sterbliches jetzt, alle Horcruxe waren vernichtet, es gab nur noch ein einziges Stückchen seiner Seele, einen kleinen Rest. Ob er es wusste, spürte?

Ein Gong, die Pause war zu Ende. Hermine und Callum sammelten die leeren Gläser ein, kehrten zu ihrem Wagen zurück und schoben ihn hinaus in den Korridor. Die Türen schlossen sich, die Leibwächter bezogen Stellung, aus dem Orchestergraben drangen erste Einspieltöne

„Gut gemacht," lobte Callum. „Als hättest du nie etwas anderes getan."

Hermine bedankte sich mit einem erleichterten Lächeln und wischte ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie überall schweißgebadet war. Ihre Bluse klebte an der Haut, kleine Rinnsale liefen in den Kniekehlen hinunter. Bewusst entspannte sie ihren Körper. Es war gut gegangen. Sie war nicht erkannt worden. Sie hatte ihre Panik gut unter Kontrolle gehalten. Der erste Schritt ihres Plans hatte funktioniert. Sie würde von jetzt an jeden Abend Zutritt zum diesem inneren Zirkel der Todesser haben. Keiner hatte Verdacht geschöpft. Eigentlich erstaunlich, wie vertrauensselig diese Verbrecher waren. Sie rechneten wohl nicht damit, dass ihnen noch jemand Paroli bieten würde.

Hermine holte tief Luft. Vor Erleichterung war ihr regelrecht schwindlig.

Gut, sehr gut, der Anfang war gemacht, der nächste Schritt lag jetzt bei Snape und Brenda. Einer kurzen Nachricht an Kingsley zufolge hatten sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, in das Kloster zu gelangen. Jetzt blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie finden würden, wonach sie suchten.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

_Hat lange gedauert diesmal, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung._

**Kapitel neunzehn**

Mit zunehmender Dunkelheit kehrte am Seeufer Ruhe ein, die letzten Schwimmer verzogen sich zu ihren Unterkünften. Aus dem Areal der Dauercamper kamen Musik, Gelächter und gelegentliche Grillduftschwaden herüber geweht und bildeten einen Kontrapunkt zu dem leisen Plätschern der Wellen und dem Licht des Beinahe-Vollmonds, der das schwarze Wasser versilberte.

„Richtig schön ist das hier," sagte Brenda leise und sah zu Severus hinüber.

Doch er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, jedenfalls reagierte er nicht. Die angezogenen Knie mit den Armen umschlungen saß er am Ende des Holzstegs und starrte aufs Wasser. Tagelang so dicht am Ort des Geschehens tatenlos ausharren zu müssen, bevor Brendas ‚Tage der Stille' beginnen würden, setzte ihm ganz offensichtlich zu. Er redete nicht darüber; seit Brenda sich erfolgreich für den Kurs angemeldet hatte, schien das Thema für ihn tabu zu sein. Aber er war einerseits äußerst reizbar und saß andererseits stundenlang auf einem Fleck und blickte regungslos über den See; Brenda wusste, dass er grübelte, hatte aber wiederholt die Erfahrung machen müssen, dass es wenig Zweck hatte ihn anzusprechen, dass er sie in seine Grübeleien nicht einweihen würde.

Sie seufzte. ‚Er ist Professor Snape, das ist ganz normal', dieser Satz Lunas kam ihr jedesmal in des Sinn, wenn sie Severus' Verhalten nur schwer akzeptieren konnte...

Von der Idee, eine Zeltausrüstung mitzunehmen, hatte sie gar nicht viel gehalten, aber alle anderen hatten betont, dass man mit einem Zelt überall übernachten könne und dass ein Campingplatz anonymer sei als ein Hotel, dass sie weniger Spuren hinterlassen würden. Also war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben als sich zu fügen und sie hatte sich wenig begeistert auf Rückensachmerzen und Ameisen im Schlafsack eingestellt, tief im Herzen hoffend, dass es vielleicht gar keine geeignete Stelle zum Zelten geben würde.

Vergebens. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass nur wenige hundert Meter vom Kloster entfernt, direkt am Seeufer ein großer Campingplatz lag, der zwar hauptsächlich von fest installierten Wohnwagen samt Vorgarten und Jägerzaun belegt war, aber auch ein Eckchen Wiese für durchreisende Zeltbesitzer reserviert hatte.

Der langwierige Aufbau – auch Severus war alles andere als ein erfahrener Camper – des kleinen Zelts, das ihnen Arthur Weasley zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und das neben den Modellen, die um sie herum standen, wie ein Museumsstück wirkte, klein und schäbig, hatte alle ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt, aber dann hatte Severus ihr grinsend das magisch vergrößerte Innenleben des Zelts gezeigt – alle Annehmlichkeiten einer kleinen Wohnung, die sie aber nur begrenzt nutzen konnten, da Severus nicht ohne triftigen Grund den Zauberstab einsetzen wollte.

Den Rest der Woche verbrachten sie nun also auf dem Campingplatz, der Sommer zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite, sie machten lange Spaziergänge rund um den See und erhitzten Doseneintopf auf dem Spirituskocher. Es war wie die aufs äußerste angespannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm und irgendwie surreal, dachte Brenda manchmal, auch was ihr Verhältnis zu Severus betraf. Es herrschte eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, wie sie sie sonst noch mit keinem der Zauberer, und, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, auch mit keinem Nichtzaubere empfunden hatte. Es war etwas ganz Natürliches mit ihm zusammen zu sein; abgesehen von dem Thema ‚Kloster' und was ihnen dort bevorstand, konnten sie über viele Dinge reden, sie konnten zusammen schweigen, ohne dass es peinlich erschien. Aber da war auch immer eine gewisse Distanz. Manchmal überkam sie das Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren, seinen Arm, seine Hände, sein Gesicht, sehnte sich nach einer Berührung von ihm, wollte seine Arme um sich spüren, ganz dicht bei ihm sein. Sein Verhalten jedoch ermutigte sie dazu in keiner Weise. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem zerbrochenen Reagenzglas hatte er Abstand gehalten, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihr keinen Grund für die Annahme zu geben, er sehne sich in irgendeiner Weise nach Kontakt.

Sie seufzte erneut. Diesmal schien es zu ihm durchzudringen, denn er drehte den Kopf zu ihr um.

„Was ist?"

Einen Moment lang dachte sie daran, es ihm zu sagen. Aber der Moment verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Er war Professor Snape, es war alles nicht so einfach. Sie stand auf.

„Ich bin müde."

Er nickte.

„Geh ruhig. Ich komme später."

Zögernd sah sie ihn an, aber er hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und erneut seine Beobachtung der sanft plätschernden Schwärze aufgenommen. Es hatte keinen Sinn.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer wandte Brenda sich ab und ging den Steg entlang in Richtung Ufer.

Am darauffolgenden Montag brachen sie zu einer mehrtägigen Wanderung auf, das Auto, so hatten sie es mit dem Campingplatzbetreiber vereinbart, durften sie freundlicherweise auf dem Campingplatz stehen lassen. Wäre ihnen jemand gefolgt, hätte er sich nicht wenig gewundert, wieso ihre Tour schon nach drei Kilometern endete, in einem kleinen Waldweg oberhalb der Bushaltestelle. Brenda vertauschte ihre Hose mit einem Rock, ihre Wanderschuhe mit Sandalen und aus ihrem Rucksack wurde mit etwas Zauberstabeinsatz eine kleine Reisetasche. Severus zog aus einem Seitenfach seines eigenen Rucksacks ein silbrig schimmerndes Stück Stoff, das er sich überwarf.

„Unglaublich," entfuhr es seiner Begleiterin, während sie unwillkürlich die Hand nach der Stelle ausstreckte, wo kurz zuvor noch sein Arm gewesen war. „Oh, da bist du noch," kommentierte sie den Zusammenstoß ihres Handrückens mit einem unsichtbarem Arm.

„Natürlich, ich löse mich nicht in Luft auf, man sieht mich nur nicht mehr," brummte er. „Das ist der Nachteil: Man muss höllisch aufpassen, dass man niemanden aus Versehen anrempelt. Komm, lass uns gehen. Sieh dich nicht nach mir um, ich kann dich sehen, ich folge dir. Benimm dich so natürlich wie möglich."

Brenda nickte tapfer und kam sich trotzdem ausgesprochen komisch vor, wie sie, nachdem der Linienbus gehalten und nach Zurücklassung zweier Frauen, deren Arbeitsplatz wohl das nahegelegene Hotel war, seine Fahrt fortgesetzt hatte, die paar Meter hinunter zur Bushaltestelle und von dort weiter Richtung Kloster ging. Sie konnte die Gegenwart des unsichtbaren Zauberers förmlich spüren, aber sie zwang sich dazu, nicht zu ihm zurückzuschauen. So früh am Morgen waren noch kaum Touristen unterwegs, aber an der Unterführung zum Parkplatz trafen sie eine weitere Frau, die einen unförmigen Rollkoffer hinter sich herzog.

„Kommen Sie auch zu dem Seminar?" fragte sie Brenda.

Brenda nickte und lächelte. Wo war Severus jetzt? Hinter ihr? An ihrer Seite? Oder vor ihr? War das vielleicht ein dummes Gefühl. Wie sollte sie das eine Woche aushalten?

Sie klingelten an der Klosterpforte und eine freundliche Nonne öffnete, verglich ihre Namen mit einer Liste, drückte jedem von ihnen einen Schlüssel in die Hand, beschrieb den Weg in die Zimmer und verkündete, dass in fünfzehn Minuten mit einer Andacht in der Kirche das Seminar begänne.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, belanglose Informationen austauschend. Name – Brenda hatte eine Kombination aus den Namen ihrer Mutter und dem einer Studienkollegin gewählt, Anreise, Herkunftsort – Brenda nannte die Kleinstadt, in der sie mit ihren Eltern gelebt hatte, Beruf – Brenda erwähnte vage etwas von Kirchenchor, stieß damit auf unverhohlene Bewunderung und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie offenbar so deutsch klang, dass sie keine Neugier erregte.

Die Zimmer waren klein und funktional eingerichtet. Brenda wartete, bis sie merkte, wie etwas an ihrer Schulter entlang glitt und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Sofort tauchte ein Rucksack vor ihren Augen auf, schwebte kurz in der Luft, eine Schranktür öffnete sich scheinbar von selbst und der Rucksack verschwand im Schrank.

„Severus…" begann sie.

„Komm, wir haben keine Zeit, du musst in die Kirche."

Wie auf ein Stichwort begannen die Glocken zu läuten und Brenda wurde sanft von unsichtbaren Händen zur Tür geschoben.

Die Andacht war gut besucht. Brenda stand auf und kniete, wenn die anderen um sie herum das taten, sie murmelte Worte, deren Bedeutung sie nicht erfasste, weil ihre Gedanken dabei die ganze Zeit vorne im Chor bei der Gruppe der Nonnen waren. Eine von diesen Frauen sorgte dafür, dass wildfremde Menschen zu Verbrechern wurden, sie missbrauchte die Botschaft Gottes für die finsteren Zwecke der Todesser. Was mochte in ihr vorgehen? Wie konnte man so etwas tun? Sie schauderte und rückte unwillkürlich etwas weiter nach links, bis sie einen Widerstand fühlte. Plötzlich war sie sehr froh darüber, dass Severus bei ihr war, wie hatte sie nur einen Moment lang denken können, sie könnte die Nachforschungen im Kloster alleine bewerkstelligen?

Nach der Andacht trafen sich alle Seminarteilnehmer – es waren zehn, drei Männer und sieben Frauen, die meisten davon aus der näheren Umgebung – zu einer Vorstellungsrunde, dann gab es Mittagessen. Brenda versuchte, den Tischgesprächen zu folgen, während ihre Blicke heimlich durch den Speisesaal wanderten. Wo war Severus? Seit der Kirche hatte sie seine Gegenwart nicht mehr gespürt. Wo trieb er sich herum? Aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken, keine Gabel, die frei in der Luft schwebte, keine sich selbsttätig rückenden Stühle, niemand, der von einem unsichtbaren Hindernis angerempelt wurde.

Nach dem Essen ging es weiter mit einer Führung durch das Kloster und seine verschiedenen Werkstätten. Die Hostienbäckerei war der letzte Programmpunkt. Schwester Rosamaria, die die Gruppe geführt hatte, gab das Wort an ihre liebe Mitschwester Laetitia… Da war sie. Ein nichtssagendes Pfannkuchengesicht unter der schwarz-weißen Haube. Entschuldigte sich für ihr holpriges Deutsch und erzählte dann ausführlich von der Hostienproduktion. Brenda wanderte mit den anderen von einer Produktionsstation zur nächsten und gab sich alle Mühe, möglichst viel Interesse und Aufmerksamkeit auszustrahlen. Tatsächlich aber rauschten die Sätze, Worte, Laute an ihr vorbei, während sie hoffte, dass Severus hier irgendwo war, in dem engen Raum niemanden anstieß und auch fand, was er suchte.

Der Rest des Tages fiel dann schon unter das Stillegebot, sie lauschten Lesungen und ätherischen Musikklängen, versuchten sich an Meditationen, unterbrochen durch Kaffeepause und Abendessen. Um zehn war Nachtruhe angesagt und Brenda kehrte zu ihrem Zimmer zurück, zusammen mit den anderen Teilnehmern, die sich glücklich lächelnd von ihr für die Nacht verabschiedeten. Wenn ihr wüsstet, dachte sie und massierte sich verstohlen den Nacken. Bei ihr hatte der Tag hämmernde Kopfschmerzen hervorgerufen, erst jetzt, wo er fast vorbei war, spürte sie den Grad der Anspannung, unter dem sie gestanden hatte, in aller Deutlichkeit. Sie wünschte gute Nacht und schloss ihre Tür auf. Ein sanfter Druck auf der Schulter sagte ihr, dass Severus bei ihr war.

„Und?" fragte sie ungeduldig, als sie im Zimmer allein waren und er seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte. Auch er sah furchtbar müde und erschöpft aus. Er nickte.

„Ich weiß, was ich wissen muss," murmelte er. „Ich glaube, die anderen Schwestern haben keine Ahnung, was Schwester Laetitia treibt. Nachdem ihr gegangen wart, bin ich noch eine Weile in der Bäckerei geblieben und habe mich umgehört. Nicht alle Schwestern sind gut auf sie zu sprechen. Sie erhält regelmäßig Pakete aus England und war wohl kürzlich ganz und gar unschwesterlich fuchsteufelswild, als eines davon an eine andere Nonne ausgeliefert wurde und diese es aus Versehen aufgemacht hat. Sie ist es, die die Verpackung der Hostien überwacht. Also wird sie einen Teil davon mit der solutio dementoris und der potio mercenarii peremptoris versetzen. Ich habe sie beobachtet. Sie bewahrt die Tränke in einem Schrank auf, zu dem offenbar nur sie den Schlüssel hat."

So viel Information in so kurzer Zeit. Brenda war beeindruckt.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Severus grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Zunächst das hier an den Orden schicken."

Er zog zwei sorgsam in Pappmäntelchen verpackte Glasfläschchen aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Das ist das Zeug?"

Er nickte.

„Wie bist du denn da dran gekommen? Du hast doch gesagt, sie hält es unter Verschluss."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein kleiner Unfall, ein Missgeschick mit einer großen Mehltüte, große Aufregung … Es hat seine Vorteile, wenn man unsichtbar ist."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir besorgen morgen einen Karton und bringen es zur Post."

„Und dann?"

„Miss Granger benutzt es für die endgültige Gestaltung unseres Plans."

„Und wir? Was machen wir? Ich meine, wir können sie doch nicht einfach so weitermachen lassen?"

Er lachte grimmig.

„Nein. Am letzten Kurstag werde ich den Tränkevorrat zerstören und Schwester Laetitia außer Gefecht setzen."

„Außer Gefecht setzen? Du meinst…?"

Sie schluckte unbehaglich. Sein Blick blieb unergründlich.

„Was auch immer ich meine…," orakelte er tonlos.

Ein Schauder durchfuhr sie.

„Du hast damit nichts zu tun. Überlass es mir," sagte er rau, sich abrupt der Schranktür zuwendend.

Einen Moment lang starrte Brenda stumm in seine Richtung.

„Nein," sagte sie dann und musste sich räuspern. „Nein, Severus, verdammt, hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden?"

Er hielt inne, die Tür halb offen.

„Wir machen das zusammen, du und ich, wir gehen diese Sache als Team an, wir sind… ich…"

Er sah sie betont gelassen und abwartend an, eine spöttische Augenbraue hochgezogen. Sie jedoch sah, wie seine freie Hand sich zu einer festen Faust verkrampfte.

„Ach, verdammt, Severus! Was soll das? Mach es dir und mir doch nicht so schwer!"

Impulsiv trat sie einen Schritt vor und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Was auch immer du tun musst, du bist dabei nie mehr alleine, Severus. Sieh's endlich ein."

Er zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts; er ließ es zu, dass sie ihn dichter an sich zog; es dauerte noch eine Weile, dann spürte sie seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, sie schiegte sich an ihn und bildete sich ein, dass sie seine Erleichterung spüren konnte.

Viel zu schnell löste er sich wieder von ihr.

„Du bist müde, Brenda, geh schlafen."

Er bückte sich und zog seinen Schlafsack hervor.

Ihr war, als würde ihr jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser übergießen.

„Aber… Severus …"

Langsam richtete er sich auf und nestelte konzentriert an seinem Schlafsack herum.

„Severus?"

Endlich hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Auf seinem Gesicht lag traurige Entschlossenheit.

„Ich muss eine Aufgabe erfüllen. Für diese Aufgabe lebe ich. Meine persönlichen Wünsche sind unwichtig, solange diese Gefahr nicht aus der Welt geschafft ist, solange der Dunkle Lord an der Macht ist. … Ich … es geht nicht … Brenda, vielleicht… ich weiß nicht, ob du es verstehen kannst…"

Hilflos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Brenda holte tief Luft.

„Ja, doch, ich verstehe."

Sie trat zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie lächelte schwach.

„Wie schon meine Großmutter immer sagte: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."


	20. Chapter 20

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.k. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

_Hallo, liebe Leser! Pünktlich zu Ostern das nächste Kapitel. Und viele virtuelle Ostereier für fleißige Reviewer._

_Leliha  
><em>

**Kapitel zwanzig**

Freitag. Nach fünf Tagen der Selbstfindung, Stille und Entspannung fühlte Brenda sich so nervös und ausgelaugt wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Soweit hatte alles reibungslos funktioniert, fast schon verdächtig reibungslos; ständig hatte sie auf irgendeine Katastrophe gewartet, aber nichts war passiert, das Päckchen mit den Mixturen war auf dem Weg nach England, vielleicht sogar schon dort angekommen, ihre Teilnahme am Seminar hatte keinerlei Misstrauen erregt, und Severus' unsichtbare Gegenwart war niemandem aufgefallen. Er hatte viel Zeit in der Hostienbäckerei zugebracht und verhindert, dass noch mehr kontaminierte Oblaten das Kloster verließen. Wie genau er das getan hatte, darüber hatte er sich nur vage geäußert, aber offenbar war es ihm gelungen, die angebrochenen Ampullen mit der teuflischen Tinktur wirkungslos zu machen, ohne dass es Schwester Laetitia aufgefallen war. ..

Brenda hatte versucht zu frühstücken, würde jetzt bald mit allen anderen das Haus verlassen, während er sich um die restlichen Drogenvorräte und Schwester Laetitia kümmerte.

Mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht drückte sie Snapes kleingezauberten Rucksack in ihre Reisetasche und zerrte den Reisverschluss zu. Ein letzter Blick durchs Zimmer und aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen, draußen war es grau und es nieselte. Sie hievte die Tasche auf ihre Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg. Unten in der Eingangshalle war noch einmal allgemeine Verabschiedung, Brenda bekam mehrere Mitfahrangebote, erklärte aber mit freundlicher Bestimmtheit, dass es ihr, nein vielen Dank, auch bei Regen, überhaupt nichts ausmache, mit dem Bus zu fahren. Sie waren gerade dabei, sich an der Unterführung zum Parkplatz voneinander zu verabschieden,, als sie mit großer Bestürzung feststellte, dass sie ihr Telefon vergessen hatte. Wortreich über ihre Vergesslichkeit klagend, lief sie zum Kloster zurück. Sie klingelte und erzählte der Schwester an der Pforte atemlos von ihrem Problem. Glücklicherweise hatte man das Handy bereits gefunden und die Schwester überreichte es ihr mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln. Im selben Augenblick streifte sie etwas am Rücken. Voller echter Erleichterung bedankte sich Brenda und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Vorbei an den Geschäften, die gerade erst aufmachten, ein erster Touristenbus, die Bushaltestelle, zum Glück verlassen, ein paar Meter bergauf in den nassen Wald. Schweratmend blieb Brenda stehen. Severus tauchte vor ihr auf. Er sah furchtbar elend aus. Sein Haar hing ihm feucht und noch strähniger als sonst ins Gesicht, dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, die Furchen zwischen Nase und Mund schienen doppelt so tief wie noch vor einer Woche. Während sie sich vor Erleichterung darüber, dass sie es geschafft hatten, vorkam, als schwebe sie einen halben Meter über der Erde und ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre, stand er stocksteif da, den silbrig schimmernden Umhang über dem Arm; in seinem Gesicht nicht die Spur eines Triumphs, sondern nach wie vor dieselbe kalte, eiserne Entschlossenheit.

„Zieh dich um," knurrte er ungeduldig, als sie immer nur dastand und ihn anstarrte. „Wir wandern noch ein bisschen."

„Wandern?" fragte sie ungläubig, „bei dem Wetter?".

„Natürlich. Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn wir schon morgens um halb zehn von einer angeblichen Wanderung zurückkehren, mit absolut sauberer Kleidung und ebensolchen Schuhen? Sehen wir etwa aus, als hätten wir eine Woche an der frischen Luft verbracht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf über ihre offensichtliche Dummheit.

„Du lieber Himmel! Meinst du, da achtet jemand drauf?"

„Man weiß nie, was den Leuten alles einfällt, wenn die Polizei nachfragt. Ich möchte jedenfalls kein Risiko eingehen. Je weniger wir auffallen, desto besser."

Die Polizei. Hatte er also wirklich…? Sie schluckte heftig.

„Kann man da nicht etwas mit Zauberei machen?" fragte sie betont hoffnungsvoll-heiter.

„Ich habe heute schon mehr als genug Magie freigesetzt, ich hoffe, es fällt den deutschen Zaubererbehörden nicht auf; und für solche Lappalien, wie Dreck an Schuhe zu applizieren, ist der Zauberstab nicht gedacht. Also, komm, zieh dich um."

Entschlossen bückte er sich und zog mit einem Ratsch den Reisverschluss ihrer Tasche auf. Sie verharrte regungslos, wie gelähmt. Wenn er wirklich … wenn er… es wirklich getan hatte, dann konnte er doch nicht einfach so … wandern…

„Severus… du siehst so müde aus…"

„Dagegen hilft nichts besser als Bewegung an der frischen Luft. Hier."

Er hielt ihr Hose und Schuhe entgegen und sie nahm sie widerwillig in Empfang. Seinem Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit hatte sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Diese grausame Härte sich selbst gegenüber – wahrscheinlich war sie seine Stärke, wahrscheinlich hätte er ohne sie als Spion nicht bestehen können, aber sie war wie ein Panzer, den er um sich gelegt hatte, damit niemand merkte, was in ihm vorging, damit niemand zu ihm eindringen konnte. Aber genau da wollte sie hin, sie wollte ihm nahe sein. In seltenen Augenblicken war es ihr bereits gelungen, warum schloss er sie jetzt aus, jetzt wo er es nötig hatte. Warum…

„Wenn du herausgefunden hast, wie das Wetter nächste Woche wird, ziehst du dich dann endlich um?"

Viel beißender hätte seine Stimme nicht sein können. Brenda schreckte aus ihren Überlegungen. Sie hielt immer noch Hose und Schuhe tatenlos in der Hand, während Severus bereits seine Regenjacke angezogen und seinen Rucksack zurück in die Originalgröße gezaubert und geschultert hatte. Seufzend begegnete sie seinem harten Blick. Na gut, sie würden also wandern. Schön. Vielleicht schaffte es ja der Nieselregen, seinen Panzer etwas aufzuweichen…

Erst am Nachmittag wurde die Leiche gefunden. Sie lag hinter den Johannisbeersträuchern im Klostergarten. Die Schwestern, die trotz des Regens ihrer Gartenarbeit nachgegangen waren, konnten sich nicht erklären, wieso sie die Tote erst jetzt gesehen hatten. Natürlich hatte man Schwester Laetitia vermisst und überall nach ihr gesucht. Man hatte Krankheit vermutet, einen plötzlichen Schwächeanfall, einen Sturz – niemand hätte jedoch auch nur entfernt an Tod gedacht. Wo sie doch eine äußerst robuste Frau gewesen war.

Und woran war sie überhaupt gestorben? Es gab keinerlei sichtbare Verletzungen, die auf einen Unfall hätten schließen lassen. Wie war sie in diese Ecke des Gartens gekommen? Es hatten sich keinerlei Fußspuren in der nassen Erde befunden, keine Schleifspuren, nichts, der Fundort war, bis auf die Leiche und die Spuren der Schwestern, die sie gefunden hatten, unberührt. War sie vom Dach des Wirtschaftsgebäudes gefallen oder gesprungen? Aber warum hätte sie das tun sollen? Und nichts an der Leiche wies auf einen Sturz aus großer Höhe hin. Schockiert waren die Nonnen über eine ausgesprochen hässliche Tätowierung am linken Unterarm ihrer Mitschwester – eine Jugendsünde, so wurde vermutet. Der eilig herbeigerufenen Arzt nahm an, dass sie schon einige Stunden tot war, ihm war der Fall suspekt und er alarmierte die Polizei. Bei den Ermittlungen gaben die Schwestern zu Protokoll, dass der von Schwester Laetitia stets sorgsamst bewachte Schrank im Nebenraum der Bäckerei unverschlossen und leer war. Ebenso waren die zum Versand bereitgestellten Hostien spurlos verschwunden. Sie schworen, dass keine von ihnen etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass aber andererseits auch kein Außenstehender die Bäckerei betreten hatte. Hinweise auf einen Einbruch gab es ebenfalls keine.

Die Leiche wurde in die Pathologie gebracht, aber auch die akribischste Untersuchung konnte keine Auskunft über Ursache und Art und Weise des Todes geben. Schwester Laetitia war – abgesehen von einer beginnenden Hüft- und Kniegelenksarthrose – kerngesund und hätte eigentlich nicht tot sein dürfen.

Die Kriminalpolizei forderte Verstärkung an, aber auch die Experten aus der Landeshauptstadt sahen sich vor einem Rätsel, auf dessen einfache Lösung sie nicht hoffen durften. Die Ermittlungen gingen in alle Richtungen: Die Mitschwestern – hatten für die mögliche Tatzeit zwischen sieben und neun Uhr morgens alle ein Alibi, der Tagesablauf im Kloster war streng geregelt; das gleiche galt für die wenigen Laienangestellten des Klosters. Die Seminarteilnehmer hatten ebenfalls alle beim Frühstück gesessen oder waren bereits abgereist, eine Teilnehmerin hatte allerdings offenbar einen falschen Namen und/oder falsche Daten angegeben, die Ermittlungen bezüglich Barbara Müller wurden in Gang gesetzt, brachten aber keine unmittelbaren Ergebnisse. Die Kreise wurden weiter gezogen: Besucher von außen? Nicht zu dieser frühen Tageszeit. Weder am Lieferanteneingang noch an der Pforte. Hotelgäste? Alle hatten um diese Zeit im Frühstücksraum gesessen. Touristen auf dem Campingplatz, die sich irgendwie auffällig verhalten hatten? Nein, bei dem schlechten Wetter waren fast nur noch einige wenige hartgesottene Dauercamper da. Ein englisches Paar war an diesem Tag von einer fünftägigen Wandertour zu ihrem Auto zurückgekehrt, hatte trotz des Regens noch eine Nacht im Zelt auf dem Platz am See verbracht und war dann abgereist. Zufall? Der Mann hatte ein bisschen hippiemäßig ausgesehen, lange Haare und so, aber ansonsten hatten die beiden einen absolut harmlosen Eindruck gemacht, aber man wollte sich nicht vorwerfen lassen, einer Spur nicht nachgegangen zu sein. Die britischen Kollegen wurden jedenfalls um Amtshilfe gebeten und konnten bald vermelden, dass das Ehepaar Jackson nicht existierte. Allerdings gab es keinerlei Hinweise darauf, wer die beiden wirklich waren. Betrüger? Gesuchte Verbrecher? Terroristen? Die Mörder? Aber was war die Mordmethode? War es überhaupt Mord? Die Kriminalbeamten hatten das Gefühl, sich im Kreis zu drehen.

Es stellte sich auch heraus, dass Schwester Laetitia offenbar ein dubioses Vorleben hatte, was vielleicht auch zu der seltsamen Tätowierung passte. Es gab zwar einen Eintrag von Melinda McDoherty ins Geburtsregister von Ballymena und bis zu ihrem elften Lebensjahr hatte sie dort gewohnt, aber nach ihrer Grundschulzeit schien sie wie vom Erdboden verschwunden gewesen zu sein, bis sie fünf Jahre zuvor den Antrag auf Aufnahme in das Kloster gestellt hatte. Solche Anträge waren selten geworden, daher hatte man nicht allzu genau nachgeprüft. Ihre Eltern waren gestorben, weitere Angehörige gab es offenbar keine.

Natürlich bekam die Presse sehr bald Wind von dem geheimnisvollen Todesfall und füllte Ausgabe um Ausgabe mit Berichten, Hintergrundinformationen, Vermutungen – vor allem Vermutungen - und Interviews. Die Auflagen schnellten in die Höhe, entsprechend wurde die Geschichte tagelang ausgeschlachtet. Ergebnisse, die diesen Namen verdient hätten, gab es jedoch keine und irgendwann ließ das Interesse nach.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

_Tut mir leid, hat wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber dieses Kapitel, das ursprünglich gar nicht vorgesehen war, wollte plötzlich unbedingt geschrieben werden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

_Katitania  
><em>

**Kapitel einundzwanzig**

Weder Ron noch Remus ging es besonders gut. Sie saßen beide auf je einem Küchenstuhl, die Arme fest an die Rückenlehne gefesselt. Ihre Gesichter waren gerötet, ihr Atem kam in hektischen Stößen, sie schienen einem Herzinfarkt nahe. Severus, Kingsley und Hermine beobachteten die beiden genau, Brenda hielt sich im Hintergrund. Sie war hier, falls medizinische Hilfe notwendig sein sollte.

Seit drei Wochen ging das jetzt so, fast jeden Tag mussten zwei der Zauberer die Versuche über sich ergehen lassen. Es ging vor allem darum, die ideale Dosis zu finden. Außerdem war Severus direkt nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Deutschland nach Frankreich aufgebrochen und hatte sich eine Weile dort, außerhalb der Magiekontrolle der Todesser, in Klausur begeben – die Schwiegereltern eines der Weasley-Söhne kannten jemanden, der jemanden kannte, dessen Verwandte bereit gewesen waren, ihn mitsamt seiner Zaubertrankbrauutensilien für ein paar Tage aufzunehmen – um trotz der herrschenden Lehrmeinung, es könne gegen die solutio dementoris kein Gegenmittel geben, für die Herstellung eines solchen zu experimentieren. Er wollte nicht hilflos zusehen müssen, falls ein Versuch aus dem Ruder laufen sollte und war auch voller Zuversicht mit ein paar Phiolen einer schillernden, türkisfarbenen Flüssigkeit zurückgekommen, aber diese hatte sich bis jetzt als nicht besonders wirksam herausgestellt, was bei Severus zu dauerhaft schlechter Laune und stundenlangem Brüten über seinen Notizen in dem speziell für diesen Zweck ausgeräumten Gartenschuppen geführt hatte.

„Es sind jetzt fünfzehn Minuten, wie fühlt ihr euch?" fragte Kingsley.

„Es nimmt langsam ab… glaube ich," keuchte Ron.

„Bei mir nicht! Oh, Merlins verdammter Bart, furchtbar ist das!" Remus zerrte verzweifelt an seinen Fesseln.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er an einem Versuch teilnahm. Severus beobachtete ihn grimmig und vermerkte etwas auf seinem Clipboard. Kingsley blickte besorgt zwischen ihm und Remus hin und her.

„Meinst du es ist wegen…"

„Ja, weswegen sonst," fiel ihm Severus barsch ins Wort; und Brenda wunderte sich wieder einmal, was genau mit dem freundlichen Zauberer los war, der sich jetzt so heftig auf seinem Stuhl wand, dass dieser umgefallen wäre, wenn Kingsley ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Ron hingegen war jetzt wesentlich ruhiger, er hing schlapp in seinen Fesseln, sein Kinn hing auf seine Brust, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, es schien, als schliefe er. Hermine wischte ihm mit einem Tuch den Schweiß vom Gesicht.

„Könnt ihr gar nichts machen?" entfuhr es Brenda und sie trat einen Schritt näher an den sich qualvoll aufbäumenden Remus. Er warf den Kopf zurück und stieß einen Schrei aus, ein heulender, unmenschlicher Laut, der abrupt erstickte, als Kingsley ihm brutal ein Geschirrhandtuch als Knebel in den Mund schob. Selbst in dieser Gegend war es nicht ratsam, bei den Nachbarn den Eindruck zu erwecken, als schlachte man in der Küche jemanden ab.

Kingsley und Severus tauschten einen kurzen Blick.

„Versuchen wir's. Wir können ihn so nicht weitermachen lassen, es ist, als würde er sich… du weißt schon."

Severus nickte kurz. Er war jetzt sehr bleich im Gesicht und Brenda sah, wie seine Finger zitterten, als er ein kleines Fläschchen mit türkisfarbenen Inhalt aus einem gepolsterten Kästchen holte und es Brenda hinhielt.

„In die Vene."

Sie sah ihn an, auf weitere Erklärungen oder Instruktionen wartend, aber es kamen keine. Statt dessen drehte er sich um, ging zur Spüle und sah aus dem Fenster, ganz so, als habe er plötzlich das Interesse an dem Geschehen verloren.

Mit einem Achselzucken nahm Brenda eine Einwegspritze aus ihrem Medizinkasten und zog die Flüssigkeit auf, nahm Desinfektionsmittel und Tupfer und ging hinter Remus' Stuhl in die Hocke. Das also war das Ergebnis seiner langwierigen Überlegungen: Das Gegenmittel nicht oral, sondern intravenös zu verabreichen. Kingsley musste den Stuhl nach wie vor festhalten. Sie schob Remus' Ärmel hoch, seine Anstrengungen ließen die Venen auf beiden Armen gut hervortreten. Nach kurzem Zögern wählte sie den linken Arm, desinfizierte die Einstichstelle, fragte sich kurz, wie lange wohl Severus Risiken und Vorteile des Injizierens eines Zaubertranks auf Muggelart gegeneinander abgewogen hatte, und stach schließlich beherzt zu, beobachtete, wie die schwimmbadblau schimmernde Flüssigkeit in der Vene verschwand.

Zuerst passierte gar nichts, Remus quittierte den Einstich mit einem weiteren erstickten Schrei und bäumte sich nach wie vor gegen seine Fesseln auf. Kingsley hielt immer noch den Stuhl fest und beobachtete den Mann darauf genau, ebenso Hermine, während sie mechanisch Rons Gesicht abwischte. Severus starrte aus dem Fenster.

Irgendwann ließen die Bewegungen und die Schreie nach. Remus hing jetzt ebenso schlaff auf seinem Stuhl wie Ron. Kingsley zog ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund und löste dann bei beiden Männern die Fesseln. Brenda nahm Remus' Arm und fühlte seinen Puls: Immer noch viel zu schnell. Hermine wusch das Tuch an der Spüle aus und wandte sich Remus zu.

„ich glaube, du hast es geschafft, Severus. Das ist die Lösung." Sein aufmunterndes Strahlen hatte es schwer in dem allgemeinen Gefühl der Erschöpfung.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich denn auch nur wortlos um und nickte müde. Er nahm sein Clipboard vom Tisch und machte sich eine Notiz.

„Weasley, Höhepunkt wann? Fünf Minuten, zehn?"

„Keine Ahnung…"

Severus schnaubte ärgerlich.

„Wir haben die Zeit genannt. Also, eher bei fünf oder eher bei zehn?"

Ron rieb sich beleidigt die Handgelenke.

„Kann ich was zu trinken haben? Das Zeug hinterlässt einen scheußlichen Geschmack im Mund…"

„Merlin, nein! Wie war die Anweisung?"

„Eine Stunde lang nichts essen oder trinken," brummte Ron mürrisch.

„Eben. Ist daran etwas missverständlich, Weasley?"

Ron verzog beleidigt das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Also, noch einmal: Wann war der Drang zu töten am mächtigsten?"

„Mann, wenn man das Zeug intus hat, hat man wirklich anderes zu tun, als an die Zeit zu denken…"

„Fünf oder zehn?"

„Okay, okay, eher an zehn…"

„Dosis zu schwach…" murmelte Severus und machte eine weitere Notiz.

„Dosis definitiv nicht zu schwach," stöhnte Remus. „Gütiger Merlin, das war wie…"

„Ja, das haben wir gemerkt," unterbrach ihn Severus kühl. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass der dunkle Lord keine weiteren Anhänger von deiner Sorte rekrutiert hat."

Von welcher Sorte? Verdammt, warum mussten alle immer in Rätseln und Andeutungen reden, wenn es Remus betraf? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mal mutig sein und nachfragen. Brenda holte Luft…

„Zehn Minuten sind zu lang." Severus hatte wieder etwas auf seinem Clipboard vermerkt und blickte nun fordernd in die Runde. „Es ist bisher die kürzeste Reaktionszeit, aber für unsere Zwecke muss es schneller gehen. Außerdem sind die meisten Todesser wahrscheinlich schwerer als Mr Weasley hier, so dass sich die Wirkung weiter verzögern könnte. Wir brauchen noch mehr Versuche, vor allem auch um zu sehen, wie sich der gleichzeitige Konsum von Alkohol auswirkt."

Ron stöhnte.

„Er hat Recht, Ron, wir können kein Risiko eingehen," sagte Kingsley.

„Wir müssen auch ein paar Versuche mit Frauen durchführen," fuhr Severus unbeirrt fort.

„Was? Gibt es weibliche Todesser?" fragte Brenda überrascht.

Severus nickte. „Ja, durchaus."

„Ich stehe jederzeit zur Verfügung," rief Hermine.

„Lasst uns morgen weitermachen."

Kingsley legte eine Hand auf Remus' Schulter.

„Remus, ich glaube, du solltest es besser nicht mehr wagen, auch wenn Severus' Gegenmittel jetzt offenbar wirklich funktioniert."

Er grinste aufmunternd in die Runde.

„Wir kommen dem Ziel immer näher, Leute."

Das zustimmende Gemurmel war eher verhalten.

„Tee irgendjemand?" fragte Brenda. „Natürlich jetzt nur die, die dürfen," fügte sie nach Severus' missbilligendem Blick hinzu. „Remus und Ron, ihr legt euch vielleicht besser erst mal eine Weile hin."

Mit einem Seufzer hielt sie den Wasserkocher unter den Wasserhahn. Ob es ihr noch irgendwann einmal in diesem Leben gelingen würde, herauszufinden, was mit Remus los war?


	22. Chapter 22

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J.K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

_Ein Dankeschön an alle, die noch mitlesen und das eine oder andere Review verfassen. Ich freue mich sehr darüber.  
><em>

**Kapitel zweiundzwanzig**

Callum beobachtete seine Kollegin Emma, wie sie letzte Arrangements an ihrem Servierwagen vornahm. Sie war eine Perfektionistin, die alles, aber auch wirklich alles, was sie aus der Küche übernahm, noch einmal überprüfen musste. Er fand so viel Eifer grundsätzlich bewundernswert, aber manchmal auch ein bisschen übertrieben. Es war schließlich nicht so, als würden von der korrekten Platzierung ihrer Häppchen Leben abhängen, sie kellnerten ein bisschen, sie waren keine Herzchirurgen. Andererseits hatte Emma ein erstaunliches Maß an Mut und Ausdauer bewiesen. Keine Kollegin vor ihr hatte es so lange auf diesem Posten ausgehalten, allen waren die schwarzgewandeten Besucher in der großen Loge zu unheimlich gewesen. Emma hingegen ertrug ihr Gebaren, ihre Blicke und anzüglichen Bemerkungen mit stoischer Ruhe. Callum wäre gerne näher mit ihr bekannt geworden, aber sie hatte bei aller Freundlichkeit auch etwas Abweisendes, erzählte kaum etwas über sich. Obwohl sie sich jetzt schon drei Monate kannten, wusste er noch nicht einmal ihre Telefonnummer oder wo sie wohnte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie nickte. Es war Zeit, nach oben zu fahren. Heute gab es viel zu tun, zwei Pausen und viele Besucher in den Logen.

Hermine drückte auf den Knopf für den Aufzug und wunderte sich, wie ruhig sie war. Vielleicht weil sie wusste, dass sie so gut vorbereitet war, wie man es nur sein konnte? Sie hatte alles genau nach Plan ausgeführt, jeden Punkt mehrmals überprüft und akribisch abgehakt, nichts übersehen, nichts vergessen. Nach menschlichem Ermessen konnte jetzt nichts mehr schiefgehen. Als der Aufzug kam und sie ihre Wagen hineinschoben, holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und genoss das Gefühl der souveränen Gelassenheit. Es würde klappen; nein, es musste klappen, diese Chance bekamen sie nie wieder.

Brenda, Severus, Kingsley und Draco kamen mit dem Taxi. Die Weasleys hatten sich für die U-Bahn entschieden, Luna und Remus wollten mit dem Bus fahren. Die Verstärkung aus den anderen Zentren, die der Orden im Vereinigten Königreich unterhielt, wollte ebenfalls grüppchenweise mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln anreisen. So würden sie alle unabhängig voneinander in Covent Garden eintreffen und sich auf den gesamten ersten Rang verteilen. Ganz normale, unauffällige Menschen, die an diesem Freitagabend die Oper besuchten. Brenda und Severus hatten mit vereinten Kräften den völlig unbedarften Zauberern einen Crashkurs in Sachen Oper und Sitten und Gebräuche in einem Opernhaus verpasst. Ginny und George hatten angemessene Kleidung für alle besorgt. Kingsley hatte sich über die, wie er fand, unverschämten Kartenpreise aufgeregt. Brenda hatte entgegnet, er könne froh sein, überhaupt so viele Karten bekommen zu haben, meistens seien die Vorstellungen Wochen im Voraus ausverkauft. Doch all das waren Nebensächlichkeiten, die das große Ziel begleiteten. Denn an diesem Abend sollte endlich gelingen, worauf sie seit so vielen Jahren hingearbeitet hatten: Die Zerschlagung der Todesser und die Vernichtung ihres sich unsterblich wähnenden Führers.

„Wir haben nur diese eine Chance, ich erwarte, dass ihr alle konzentriert bei der Sache seid und euch um eure Aufgabe kümmert. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer weiß inzwischen, dass seine mörderischen Pläne vereitelt worden sind, es heißt, dass er deutlich nervös ist. Aber er hat keine Ahnung, was genau abgelaufen ist oder dass wir von seinen Horcruxen wissen, er hat wahrscheinlich auch keine Ahnung, dass wirklich alle seine Seelenteile vernichtet sind. Natürlich weiß er von Nagini und von den Gegenständen, die er vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts überprüft hat, aber nichts von Harry; und Severus ist sich sicher, dass er nach seinem Sieg nie nach dem Diadem oder dem Tagebuch geforscht hat. Wir wissen noch nicht, wer von seinen Gefolgsleuten den entscheidenden Stoß gegen ihn ausführen wird, darauf haben wir keinen Einfluss, aber einer wird es tun, da können wir uns ganz auf Hermine verlassen. Sobald ihr seht, dass … es passiert ist, begebt ihr euch auf eure Positionen und verhaltet euch genau so, wie wir es abgesprochen und geprobt haben."

Kingsley hatte sehr eindringlich gesprochen und ausnahmsweise hatte niemand der Anderen einen dummen Witz gemacht, alle hatten voll ernster Entschlossenheit genickt. Und nun waren sie hier. Brenda setzte sich und ließ ihren Blick durch das rot-goldene Rund des Zuschauerraums schweifen. Sie atmete tief ein: Das hier war ihre Welt. Das erwartungsvolle Gemurmel des Publikums, die Melodiefetzen aus dem Orchestergraben, der Geruch nach gepflegten Menschen. Sie wand den Kopf nach rechts, zu Severus. Er saß kerzengerade und stocksteif, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass Zauberer mit Kirche und Religion nichts am Hut hatten, hätte sie denken können, er bete. Sachte legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Moralische Unterstützung, das war der Grund, weshalb sie hier war. Weshalb sie darauf bestanden hatte, mitzukommen, obwohl alle ihr heftig davon abgeraten hatten. Alle, besonders und am heftigsten Snape. Aber inzwischen hatte sie gelernt, die Botschaften zu verstehen, die er sozusagen zwischen den Zeilen aussandte. Wie oft hatte er betont, dass sie in der Oper nicht auffallen durften, sich wie Muggel benehmen und wie Muggel aussehen mussten. Und gingen Muggel nicht in der Regel paarweise in die Oper? Brenda war also stur geblieben und hatte am Ende ihren Willen durchgesetzt – mit der Begründung, dass sie, wenn nötig, am besten das Gegenmittel spritzen konnte – und nun war sie hier, obwohl sie bei all den magischen Aktionen, die in der Pause abgehen sollten, vollkommen nutzlos sein würde.

Severus drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein schnelles, halbherziges Lächeln, bevor er den Blick wieder auf seine Hände senkte. Brenda ließ den ihren schweifen. Sie saßen ziemlich in der Mitte des Zuschauerrunds, in der ersten Reihe, sie konnte mühelos die gesamte Bühne überblicken. Im Orchestergraben fing sich das Licht in den Instrumenten. Zu ihrer rechten waren die Logen, die die Todesser gemietet hatten. Brenda wurde plötzlich sehr heiß und sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Schwarzgekleidete Männer. Und wahrhaftig: Auch ein paar Frauen. Und mittendrin, seine seltsamen Züge weithin sichtbar, der sogenannte Dunkle Lord. Bewusst langsam atmete sie aus und ein. Die Todesser konnten sie nicht sehen, sie wussten nicht, dass sie hier war…

„Es sind sehr viele heute Abend," sagte eine leise Stimme neben ihr, „volles Haus für unsere Inszenierung." Offenbar hatte Severus ihre Blickrichtung bemerkt. Brenda nickte, die Menge an Schwarz erschien ihr überwältigend. Von Severus kam ein leises Lachen. „Nicht alle Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords teilen seine Vorliebe für Wagner, aber niemand möchte in Ungnade fallen."

Wieder nickte Brenda mechanisch und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz ein Stückchen näher zu Severus. Ihr wäre Mozart auch lieber gewesen, aber entscheidend war, dass die ‚Meistersinger' lange dauerten und zwei Pausen hatten.

Das Licht ging aus und sie applaudierte brav, als der Dirigent sich seinen Weg zum Pult bahnte. Sie kannte ihn. Genial, wenn es darum ging, eine Partitur zum Leben zu erwecken, aber menschlich ein arrogantes Ekel, der Sänger, Musiker und die Bühnentechnik bei den Proben regelmäßig bis kurz vor den Nervenzusammenbruch brachte.

Die prägnanten Eröffnungsakkorde der Ouvertüre sandten Schauder über ihren Rücken und sie biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Wie lange hatte sie schon keine solche Musik mehr gehört? Eine Ewigkeit. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer des Glücks beschloss sie, Todesser Todesser sein zu lassen und tauchte ein in das Meer der Klänge.

Viel zu schnell war der erste Teil vorbei und es wurde wieder hell im Zuschauerraum. Noch während sie die Kollegen auf der Bühne beklatschte, blickte Brenda zu der Todesserloge hinüber. Offenbar war man dort schon zu den Erfrischungen übergegangen. Sie konnte Hermine erkennen, die mit einem Tablett die Runde machte. Die Herren und Damen in Schwarz waren offensichtlich guter Laune, ein Sektkorken ploppte leise.

„Läuft alles wie geplant," sagte sie leise zu Severus, während sie aufstanden, um die Leute aus den Nachbarsitzen vorbei zu lassen. Er nickte nur unmerklich und deutete auf die Tür. Sie folgten dem Strom nach draußen.

Im Korridor standen die Leute zu zweit und in kleinen Gruppen, manche gingen langsam auf und ab – aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt, dann kehrten sie um. Brenda trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte um die Kurve. Diese Seite des Ganges war offenbar für das normale Publikum tabu, dort standen die schwarzgekleideten Bodyguardtypen und machten schon allein durch ihre körperliche Präsenz deutlich, dass Eindringlinge hier nicht erwünscht waren.

Severus blieb stehen und musterte die Leibwächter.

„Das ist neu. Ich vermute, dass es etwas mit unserer Aktion in Deutschland zu tun hat. Die Paranoia nimmt offenbar zu und man fürchtet sich jetzt schon vor zudringlichen Muggeln," sagte er mit spöttischer Genugtuung, drehte sich um und steuerte sie in Richtung Bar, wo sie Ginny und Remus begegneten und sich nach einem kurzen einvernehmlichen Blick gegenseitig geflissentlich ignorierten.

Den nächsten Teil der Oper konnte Brenda nicht mehr vorbehaltlos genießen, zu sehr war sie mit ihren Gedanken in den Logen zu ihrer Rechten und was dort in der nächsten Pause geschehen würde. Severus neben ihr saß stocksteif in seinem Sitz, seine Augen waren eher auf einen vagen Punkt im Dunkel des Zuschauerraums denn auf die Bühne gerichtet. Er schien weder die Musik, noch das Bühnengeschehen, noch die anderen Zuhörer um sich herum wahrzunehmen, schien wie in Meditation versunken. Seine Haltung machte Brenda nur noch nervöser, angespannt kaute sie auf ihrer Fingerkuppe, nahm Musik und Handlung auch nur noch am Rande wahr. Wen interessierten schon die weisen Sprüche eines Hans Sachs und die Probleme eines Walther Stoltzing, wenn es darum ging, die magische Welt zu retten? Nahm dieser Akt denn nie ein Ende?

Endlich war es soweit, das Licht ging an, der übliche Applaus. Wieder ließen sie die Nachbarn an sich vorbeischlüpfen. Ein Blick zu den Todesserlogen: Es war, als blicke sie durch eine feine Nebelwand. Der Muggelabwehrschild. Alle, die Nichtzauberer waren, würden von jetzt an von dem Geschehen in der Loge nichts mehr mitbekommen. Zauberer bemerkten die Barriere gar nicht und Brenda mit ihrer zwar vorhandenen, aber nie genutzten Magie sah ihn als Nebel. Severus hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand und schien bis zum Äußersten angespannt. Sie warteten. Nichts geschah. Hermine und ihr Kollege machten die üblichen Runden mit den Erfrischungen. Nichts, außer ploppenden Champagnerkorken und Smalltalk und gelegentlichem Gelächter. Sollte das Ganze doch nicht funktionieren? Aber sie hatten es doch ausprobiert, immer wieder hatten Severus, Kingsley und Remus als die erfahrensten Magier im Haus Tests durchgeführt, alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt. War alles umsonst gewesen? Der ganze Aufwand umsonst? Nichts als Enttäuschungen? Würde sich jemals wieder eine solche Chance bieten?

Fragend sah sie zu Severus. Er saß stocksteif, sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, kleine Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn, seine linke Hand umklammerte das kleine Geländer auf der Brüstung, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

Brenda ertappte sich dabei, wie sie im Stillen zu einer unbestimmten Gottheit flehte. „Bitte, mach dass es funktioniert, bitte, bitte lass es klappen, bitte…"

Plötzlich sprang einer der Todesser in der Loge des Dunklen Lords auf, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Severus zuckte zusammen und beugte sich vor; Brenda folgte seinem Beispiel. Es war ein auffallend weißblonder Mann, der jetzt mit bleichem, wutverzerrtem Gesicht vor seinem Herrn und Meister stand. Unverkennbar Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater. Sollte ausgerechnet er etwa das präparierte Häppchen abbekommen haben? Alle anderen Todesser waren bei seinem Ausbruch erstarrt, die Gläser halb erhoben, die Münder halb offen. Auch dem Dunklen Lord selbst stand die Verblüffung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, auch er schien zu einer Reaktion nicht in der Lage zu sein.

Brenda konnte hören, dass Malfoy irgendetwas schrie, den Zauberstab drohend auf den Mann mit der unmenschlichen Fratze gerichtet, aber der Schirm oder der allgemeine Geräuschpegel der Pause machte es unmöglich, die Worte zu verstehen.

Bevor irgendeiner der Umstehenden sich aus der Starre lösen konnte, schoss mit den letzten Worten ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus dem Zauberstab Malfoys und traf den Dunklen Lord in die Brust. Einen endlosen Augenblick lang blieb die Welt stehen. Dann sackte die Gestalt Voldemorts zusammen, ganz langsam neigte sich sein Körper seitwärts und rutschte halb vom Stuhl. Von den Todessern reagierte niemand, sie waren gelähmt vor Entsetzen. Hermine hatte ihr Tablett gegen einen Zauberstab vertauscht und zog ihren Kollegen aus der Schusslinie. Severus sprang auf und drückte sich an Brenda vorbei, hinaus in den Korridor, während sie zusammen mit den Logenbesuchern in entsetzter Faszination zusah, wie der Körper Voldemorts zerfiel, wie sich gleichsam der Verwesungsprozess in Sekundenschnelle vollzog. Schließlich war, soweit sie das von ihrem Platz aus beurteilen konnte, nur noch seine Kleidung übrig.

In diesem Moment stürmten die Ordensmitglieder die Loge, Zauberstäbe gezückt, hielten sie die Todesser in Schach. Diese waren so überrumpelt vom dem unglaublichen Geschehen, dass sie gar nicht schnell genug reagieren konnten, als plötzlich Stricke durch die Luft flogen und alle schwarzgekleideten Männer und Frauen fesselten. Gläser fielen zu Boden, Zauberstäbe flogen durch die Luft. Severus erschien in der Loge, packte den wie in Trance geratenen Lucius Malfoy am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Augenblicke später standen beide neben Brenda. Das Gesicht des blonden Mannes war gerötet, sein Atem ging schnell, er wirkte verstört – alles Symptome, die Brenda in den letzten Wochen zur Genüge gesehen hatte. Mit einem schnellen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs löste Severus Malfoys Fesseln. Die Augen des blonden Mannes weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, sein Mund formte ungehörte Worte.

„Setz dich, mein Freund," sagte Severus kurz. „Streck deinen Arm aus und halte still."

Er drückte Malfoy in den freien Sitz neben sich und machte sich daran, seinen Ärmel aufzukrempeln. Schnell holte Brenda die vorbereitete Spritze aus ihrer Handtasche und mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie ihm die Flüssigkeit injiziert.

„Gleich geht es Ihnen besser," murmelte sie automatisch und verstaute die Spritze wieder, gerade, als die ersten der anderen Zuschauer, vom Pausengong getrieben, zurückkamen. Mehr oder weniger offen streiften neugierig-misstrauische Blicke den schwarzgekleideten Neuankömmling. Die Todesserlogen leerten sich, gefesselte Zauberer wurden von Ordensmitgliedern abgeführt. Brenda wusste, welche magisch-logistische Großaktion sich jetzt in den Korridoren und im Foyer abspielte, damit die Muggelbesucher und die Mitarbeiter des Opernhauses nichts davon mitbekamen.

Severus legte nachdrücklich seine Hand auf den Arm des blonden Mannes, der starr und teilnahmslos in seinem Sitz mehr hing als saß.

„Halte durch, Lucius. Wir bleiben noch etwas. Brenda legt Wert auf den letzten Akt."


	23. Chapter 23

_Hallo allerseits, es gibt mich noch und ich werde diese Geschichte auch noch zu Ende schreiben. Ich hatte nur so furchtbar viel zu tun in letzter Zeit. Jetzt geht's aber weiter, mit zwei Kapitelchen könnt ihr noch rechnen._

_Eure vielmals um Entschuldigung bittende Katitania_

_Es gilt der übliche Disclaimer._

**Kapitel dreiundzwanzig**

Das Haus war voller Menschen. Menschen, die mit von Stolz und Tatendrang leuchtenden Augen aufeinander einredeten, Menschen, die erschöpft, aber glücklich mit einem Glas in der Hand von einer Sofaecke aus das Geschehen beobachteten. Und es wurden immer mehr. Ständig klopfte es an der Haustür, brachte jemand weitere Neuigkeiten. Das Ministerium war unter Kontrolle, die Todesser, soweit sie die Oper besucht hatten, hinter Schloss und Riegel, ihre Stützpunkte waren noch nicht alle ausgemacht worden, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit und überhaupt war die Terrortruppe ohne ihren Anführer eine ziemlich planlose, träge Masse.

Lucius Malfoy saß in der Ecke am Fenster in einem abgeschabten grünen Polstersessel. In sich zusammengesunken und mit toten Augen starrte er vor sich hin, wirkte klein und zerbrechlich. Er drehte unablässig seinen eleganten Spazierstock zwischen den Händen, der einmal seinen Zauberstab beherbergt hatte, jetzt aber leer war. Neben ihm, auf der Armlehne saß sein Sohn. Draco hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters gelegt und redete leise auf ihn ein. Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus der Oper hatte Severus lange mit den beiden gesprochen, jetzt aber war er nirgends zu sehen. Niemand sonst schien das Zusammensein von Vater und Sohn stören zu wollen, obwohl so viele Menschen sich in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer drängten, hatte sich vor dem Sessel ein Streifen Niemandsland aus abgetretenem Teppichboden gebildet.

Brenda sah sich um. Wo war Severus jetzt? Was machte er? Wie ging es ihm? Eine plötzliche Sehnsucht überkam sie. Mit ihm allein sein, seine spöttische Stimme, seine boshaften Bemerkungen, sein unergründlicher schwarzer Blick… Wo, zum Teufel, war er nur?

Sie war zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer hin- und hergewuselt in den letzten Stunden, hatte für Tee, Saft und Sandwiches gesorgt, irgendjemand hatte mehrere Kisten eines Getränks namens Butterbier und ein gutes Dutzend Flaschen eines weiteren mit dem bezeichnenden Namen Feuerwhisky mitgebracht. Alle Zauberer hatten diesen magischen Gebräuen kräftig zugesprochen, die Stimmung wurde zusehends gelöster, die Luft war zum Schneiden. Ihr war plötzlich schwindlig, sie musste hier raus. Unauffällig schob sie sich in Richtung Tür. Durch die Küche hinaus in den Garten. Neville hatte das kleine Fleckchen Grün liebevoll angelegt, ein kleiner Rasenstreifen in der Mitte war von Beeten gesäumt, auf denen zwischen den üblichen Gartensträuchern auch etliche magische Pflanzen wuchsen. Unter einem alten, krüppeligen Apfelbaum stand ein verwitterter Tisch mit zwei integrierten Bänken. Brenda blieb mit einem Laut der Enttäuschung stehen. Der Garten war ebenfalls voller Leute. Offenbar hatten auch etliche Zauberer das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft verspürt. Sie konnte Lunas und Hermines Stimmen unterscheiden. Aber niemand klang wie Severus. Unbemerkt trat sie den Rückzug an, Küche, Flur, Haustür. Auch hier standen zwei fremde Zauberer und waren in eine heiße Diskussion vertieft, aber … Brenda stand und starrte. Es war, als hätte jemand den Ton abgestellt. Sie sah Lippenbewegungen und erregtes Gestikulieren, aber sie hörte kein Wort. Zauberer und Zauberei – was hatten sie noch alles auf Lager! Mit einem vagen Lächeln drückte sie sich vorbei, verließ das Haus und schlug kurzentschlossen den Weg in Richtung Kirche ein. Sie war allein, doch es war vier Uhr morgens, sicher schliefen alle potentiellen Gewalttäter um diese Zeit.

Und wirklich, die Straße war menschenleer. Unbelästigt erreichte sie den Platz mit den alten Bäumen. Und blieb abrupt stehen. Jemand stand dort, an den Stamm gelehnt, ein dunkler Schatten und ein weißer Fleck in der von einer einsamen Straßenlampe nur mühsam erhellten Dunkelheit. Mist. Sie hatte sich auf ein paar Minuten Alleinsein gefreut. Drohte Gefahr? Sollte sie jetzt umdrehen und zurückgehen? Der dunkle Schatten bewegte sich und kam näher. Sie stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Natürlich. Severus

„Alles in Ordnung dort drinnen?" fragte er betont gleichmütig.

„Ja, alle sind zufrieden und glücklich."

Sie standen sich gegenüber, genau wie an jenem Weihnachtsabend und schwiegen einträchtig, Brendas Blick ging zum Himmel. Die Wolken hatten sich verzogen, Sterne blitzten, als wollten sie eine bessere Zukunft verheißen.

„Ihr habt es geschafft," bemerkte Brenda leise. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig fassen. Ehrlich gesagt, so ganz habe ich nicht daran geglaubt, dass es wirklich klappt."

„Hast du etwa an unseren Fähigkeiten und Plänen gezweifelt?"

Die gespielte Entrüstung in seiner Stimme ließ sie unwillkürlich lachen.

„Naja, ich…"

„Ich auch, Brenda, ganz ehrlich, ich auch."

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Sie schwiegen einträchtig. Brenda durchstöberte ihre Gedanken auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihr ihr Anliegen erleichtern würde. Aber zunächst siegte ihre Neugier.

„Was wird aus Lucius Malfoy?"

Severus lachte kurz auf.

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich nehme an, seine Tat wird ihm mildernde Umstände einbringen, wenn er wegen seiner Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern vor Gericht steht. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er mit einer pro-forma-Strafe davonkommen, er ist einer, der immer auf die Füße fällt. Wahrscheinlich wechselt dabei auch ein gehöriger Batzen Geld den Besitzer, Lucius weiß schließlich, was sich gehört."

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln und sie schwiegen wieder. Die Wolken hatten sich verzogen, ein fast voller Mond strahlte durch die Baumkronen.

„Du kannst jetzt zurück," sagte er unvermittelt, „du kannst wieder singen."

„Eh … ja," antwortete sie. Daran hatte sie noch überhaupt nicht gedacht. Gott ja, er hatte recht. Ihr drohte keine Gefahr mehr, sie konnte wieder singen, obwohl…

„Einfach ist das nicht," sagte sie langsam, „ich habe über ein Jahr keinen richtigen Ton mehr gesungen. Und wie erkläre ich mein Verschwinden?"

„Das lässt sich einrichten," kam es nüchtern.

In Anbetracht der Dinge, die die Zauberer schon ‚eingerichtet' hatten, durfte sie diesbezüglich keine Zweifel haben. Allerdings … warum spürte sie bei dem Gedanken weniger unbändige Freude als vielmehr ein wehmütiges Ziehen? Hatte sie die Zaubererbande nicht manchmal zur Verzweiflung getrieben, hatte sie die Bühne nicht schmerzlich vermisst?

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie, um sich abzulenken. „Bekommst du einen Posten im neuen Ministerium?"

Er lachte. Nicht schmerzlich, nicht spöttisch diesmal, sondern ehrlich amüsiert klang es.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht."

„Warum nicht? Du hast doch wesentlich zum Sturz Voldemorts beigetragen?"

Wenn sie eines in den letzten Stunden gelernt hatte, dann, dass man jetzt ohne Scheu den Namen sagen konnte. Eine Tatsache, von der alle ausgiebig Gebrauch machten.

„Ich bin ein zu viel beschriebenes Blatt, ein mehrfach überschriebenes Pergament, um genau zu sein. Keine Seite könnte mir jemals ganz vertrauen. Meine Rolle in den zurückliegenden Ereignissen war einfach zu dubios. Außerdem, selbst wenn man mir einen Posten anböte, ich würde ihn ablehnen. Ich habe die Nase voll von öffentlichen Angelegenheiten, ich habe keine Lust mehr, für andere Leute die Kartoffeln aus dem Feuer zu holen."

„Willst du die magische Welt verlassen?"

„Mich zumindest ganz weit aus ihr zurückziehen."

„Wo wirst du leben?"

„Ich besitze schon seit Jahren eine Muggelwohnung in London."

„Wovon willst du leben?"

„Ersparnisse. Ich habe auch schon seit langem ein Muggelkonto. Es reicht für eine Weile, ich brauche nicht viel. Dann wird man weitersehen."

Er hatte alles genau geplant, vorgesorgt. Er würde ein neues Leben anfangen. Sie sollte sich für ihn freuen, stattdessen verspürte sie plötzlich ein Gefühl von Endgültigkeit, von Verlassenheit und Leere. Das war es also gewesen. Ein kurzes Zwischenspiel. Sie würde versuchen, in ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren und wahrscheinlich niemanden wiedersehen, die Zauberer würden sie bestimmt schnell vergessen, bei all den wichtigen Aufgaben, die jetzt vor ihnen lagen. Severus würde damit beschäftigt sein, ein neues Leben aufzubauen, wahrscheinlich würde er alles und jeden meiden, der ihn an sein altes erinnern könnte. Sie seufzte.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du wesentlich dazu beigetragen hast, die magische Gesellschaft Großbritanniens zu retten, machst du einen sehr niedergeschlagenen Eindruck," bemerkte er mit leisem Spott und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich… das täuscht."

„Ah." Er sagte es wenig überzeugt, eher wie eine Frage.

„Ich meine… irgendwie tut es mir schon leid, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist."

„Das was vorbei ist? Die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords?" Sie konnte seine spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbraue förmlich hören.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen. Es ist nur… naja, ich habe mich halt an euch Zauberer gewöhnt."

„Hm."

„Wahrscheinlich werde ich euch nie wieder sehen und wir haben so viel zusammen erlebt…Ach, Severus…"

Irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, dass das, was sie von sich gab, wenig Sinn machte. Sie stieß heftig die Luft aus.

Es war eine eindeutig einseitige Geschichte, er schien überhaupt nicht zu ahnen, worauf sie hinauswollte. Sie schluckte und wandte sich entschlossen wieder der Betrachtung des Sternenhimmels zu. Verdammt, dann war es eben so. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau, hatte eine Karriere, zu der sie zurückkonnte, was brauchte sie einen verkrachten Zauberer in ihrem Leben?

Hände legten sich um ihre Schultern, zogen sie sanft näher, bis ihre Körper sich berührten. Vor Überraschung stand sie stocksteif, ihr Herz klopfte heftig. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, fragende Lippen fanden die ihren. Der Schauder, der sie durchfuhr löste ihre Erstarrung. Mit einem unartikulierten Laut schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und ihre Lippen signalisierten ihm ein ‚ja' aus vollem Herzen.

Schließlich hielten sie inne, atemholend. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, sie spürte seine Nase in ihrem Haar.

„Du hast recht. Wir haben viel zusammen erlebt und … würdest du sagen, ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt?"

Was? Wie?

Ungläubig hob sie den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Unter den Bäumen war es trotz des Vollmonds so dunkel, dass sie seine Gesichtszüge nicht recht unterscheiden konnte. Sie sah nur das Glitzern seiner Augen und interpretierte es als herausfordernd.

Ganz gegen ihre Sängerprinzipien musste sie sich heftig räuspern.

„Voll und ganz, würde ich sagen."

„Gut," erwiderte er ernst, und sie spürte trotz der Dunkelheit, wie er sie forschend ansah.

„Was hältst du von einem Ausflug nach Fulham?"

„Fulham?"

„Meine Wohnung."

„Deine Wohnung. Aber…" Unwillkürlich wandte sie den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. „Wird man uns nicht vermissen?"

„Für mich gibt es nichts mehr zu tun. Wahrscheinlich sind die meisten inzwischen sowieso schon zu betrunken, um zu merken, was um sie herum vorgeht-"

„Aber ich, ich muss doch …"

„Du musst gar nichts. Falls es jetzt noch jemanden nach etwas Essbarem verlangen sollte, werden sie doch wohl in der Lage sein, sich selber ein paar Sandwiches zu machen, meinst du nicht?"

„Naja, schon, aber…"

Ohne weitere Worte streckte er ihr einen Arm entgegen, seine Handfläche ein weißer Fleck in der Dunkelheit. Sie zögerte, kurz nur, ein paar Sekunden, dann holte sie tief Luft und legte ihre Hand hinein. Er zog sie in eine Drehung, ein leises ‚Plop' und der Platz unter den Bäumen war leer.


	24. Chapter 24

Ach ja, liebe Leser, nun hat es doch wieder sechs Wochen gedauert. Irgendwas kommt immer dazwischen. Ich bitte vielmals um Nachsicht.

Katitania

_Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud' und bedanke mich bei J. K. Rowling für das Ausleihen der Charaktere._

**Kapitel vierundzwanzig**

Als Severus Snape wach wurde, brauchte er nur eine Sekunde, um sich zu orientieren. Diese Fähigkeit, sofort vom Tiefschlaf nach Hellwach zu wechseln, war ihm im Laufe seiner Karriere als Doppelagent schon oft nützlich gewesen und hatte ihm wahrscheinlich sogar ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet. Heute entspannte er sich sofort wieder, stieß er einen leisen Seufzer des Wohlbehagens aus und zog die Decke etwas höher.

Der Bezug fühlte sich noch steif und neu an und roch nach Waschmittel. Die Bettwäsche war noch nie zuvor benutzt worden, genau so wenig wie das Bett und die gesamte Wohnung. Er hatte seinerzeit das gesamte Mobiliar und die notwendige Grundausstattung in einem einzigen Großeinkauf erstanden und gleichzeitig eine zuverlässige Zugehfrau gefunden, die einmal im Monat nach dem Rechten sah, während der Besitzer angeblich im Ausland weilte. Entsprechende Daueraufträge von seinem Muggelkonto hatten jahrelang die finanzielle Seite geregelt. Und jetzt endlich konnte er die Früchte seiner Notfallplanungen ernten. Der erste Schritt war getan, die Wohnung war nun sozusagen eingeweiht und – er schloss in genießerischer Erinnerung die Augen – es fühlte sich an wie die Erfüllung all seiner Wünsche. Endlich drohte keine Gefahr, niemand erwartete etwas von ihm, er hatte alle Freiheit und Zeit der Welt.

Eine Bewegung neben ihm ließ ihn lächeln. Er drehte den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Brenda sich bewegte und dabei näher zu ihm hin rutschte. Vorsichtig tastete er unter der Decke bis seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte zu liegen kam. Brenda, die Frau, die es sofort geschafft hatte, seinen in langen Jahren gewachsenen Eispanzer der Einsamkeit und Menschenverachtung zu durchbrechen. Und wodurch? Durch die simple Tatsache, dass sie sich für ihn interessiert, sich um den Menschen Severus Snape gesorgt, ihm ihre Zuneigung gezeigt hatte, gänzlich ohne Vorurteil, ohne Kalkül, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu erwarten. Diese ungewohnte Erfahrung hatte ihn so überwältigt, dass er seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung hatte mobilisieren müssen, um den nötigen Abstand zu wahren, um seine prekäre Situation nicht noch durch eine Liebesbeziehung zu verkomplizieren. Doch wie oft war er kurz davor gewesen, ihre unausgesprochene Zuneigung zu erwidern, sie einfach in die Arme zu schließen und hemmungslos zu küssen.

Und jetzt war es überstanden. Sie hatten so viel Glück gehabt, so viel unverschämtes Glück. Noch immer erschien es ihm unfassbar. Sicher, ihr Plan war bis ins Kleinste durchdacht gewesen, aber er hatte auch auf vielen Unwägbarkeiten basiert. Die größte davon war die genaue Wirkung des Tranks gewesen. Während sie den Zeitfaktor mittels vieler Versuche ziemlich genau hatten bestimmen können, war es schwer vorherzusagen, gegen wen sich die Tötungswut richten würde. Die betroffenen Muggel hatten scheinbar wahllos im Freundes- und Familienkreis gemordet; die Zauberer, die Proben des Tranks eingenommen hatten, berichteten von dem Verlangen Menschen zu töten, die sie irgendwann einmal ungerecht behandelt oder in irgendeiner Form beleidigt oder verletzt hatten.

Gegen wen würde sich also die Aggression eines Todessers zuerst richten? Gegen Konkurrenten aus den eigenen Reigen? Gegen Muggel? Severus' Theorie, dass es Voldemort sein müsse, der seine Anhänger ständig mit körperlichen und seelischen Grausamkeiten fügsam machte, war für die Ordensmitglieder alles andere als überzeugend gewesen, aber sie hatten ihm mangels schlüssigerer Alternativen schließlich vertraut. Offenbar hatte er Recht gehabt. Dass ausgerechnet Lucius das präparierte Häppchen zu sich genommen hatte – entweder war das auch unverschämtes Glück gewesen oder Miss Granger hatte etwas nachgeholfen. Wie auch immer, Voldemort war vernichtet und er, Severus Snape, war nach Jahrzehnten der Knechtschaft endlich frei. Es gab für ihn nun endlich ein Leben, das diese Bezeichnung verdiente.

Er erlaubte sich einen weiteren kleinen Seufzer und drehte sich vorsichtig um. Irgendwo musste ein Wecker sein, sein Zeitgefühl war völlig durcheinander, dem Lichteinfall nach schien der Tag schon fortgeschritten zu sein. Neben ihm geriet etwas in Bewegung, ein warmer Körper kam dicht hinter seinem zu liegen, ein Arm bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. Ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme entfachte einen eindeutigen Schauer und glücklich erlaubte er sich den Genuss der Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers. Eine Frau, die ihn liebte, eine Frau, die er ohne Vorbehalt lieben konnte – es war ein Wunder. Sicher, über einer gemeinsamen Zukunft drohten noch viele Fragezeichen, aber er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, zu kostbar war der Augenblick an diesem Freitagvormittag in Fulham.

„Morgen, Severus," klang es verschlafen in seinem Nacken, und dann folgte ein Kuss auf seine linke Schulter. „Guten Morgen, Brenda," antwortete er artig, bevor er sich schnell umdrehte. Noch etwas schlaftrübe graue Augen begegneten seinem forschenden Blick, lächelten einladend. Er genoss lange den Anblick dieser Augen, bevor er zurück lächelte und mit einem vorsichtigen Kuss genau zwischen diese beiden Augen zielte, dann folgte die Nase, dann der Mund, weiche, hingebungsvolle Lippen – o, köstliches Verlangen, köstliches Einverständnis…

„Severus, wo auch immer du dich herumtreibst, komm sofort hierher!"

Entsetzt fuhren die beiden Liebenden auseinander. Kingsleys Stimme! Sich aufsetzend gewahrten sie das grauschimmernde Raubtier am Fußende des Bettes, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ebenso vorwurfsvoll erschien wie die tiefe Männerstimme, die paradoxerweise aus seinem Mund kam.

„Was fällt dir ein, dich so einfach aus dem Staub zu machen? Wir brauchen dich, es gibt Probleme mit Malfoy senior. Und falls du weißt, wo Brenda steckt, bring sie mit, jemand muss sich um das Aufräumen hier kümmern."

Mit einer letzten auffordernden Schwanzbewegung war das Tier verschwunden.

„Was war das?" fragte Brenda mit vor Schreck und Empörung zitternder Stimme und zog die Decke etwas höher. Aufräumen! Das war ja wohl das letzte! Konnten die das nicht alleine, jetzt, wo doch alle wieder zaubern durften?

„Kingsleys Patronus, ein Luchs."

„Woher weiß der, wo wir sind?"

„Ein Patronus findet den Adressaten, egal, wo dieser sich aufhält."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Severus seufzte gottergeben. Offenbar war er zu voreilig gewesen, noch war ihm sein Glück nicht ganz gegönnt.

„Antworten."

Er lehnte sich aus dem Bett und tastete den Boden nach seinem Zauberstab ab.

„Expecto patronum!"

Brenda erinnerte sich an jene Nacht, als er sie vor den Todessern in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und erwartete wieder das schimmernde Reh. So entfuhr ihr ein erstauntes ‚oh', als stattdessen ein schlanker Fuchs auftauchte. Severus schien ebenso überrascht, er zog scharf die Luft ein und für einen Moment erlosch das Tier beinahe, bevor er den Zauberstab entschlossen fester fasste und dem Fuchs seine Botschaft auftrug.

„Nachricht erhalten. Wir kommen so schnell es uns möglich ist. Brenda lässt übrigens ausrichten, ihr sollt selbst aufräumen."

Mit einem Seitenblick zu ihr schickte er den Fuchs auf den Weg.

„Nehmt ihr immer mal wieder andere Tiere für diese Patronusse? Patroni? Patronen?" fragte Brenda neugierig und rieb sich gähnend den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Nein," antwortete er langsam, bemüht, seinen Schreck zu überwinden und zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war. „Bei den meisten Zauberern bleibt der Patronus – ich muss gestehen, dass ich auch nicht sicher bin, wie der Plural korrekt heißt, man benutzt ihn eigentlich nie – das ganze Leben über gleich, es sei denn, es geschieht etwas sehr Einschneidendes im Leben eines Zauberers."

„Und das ist bei dir jetzt der Fall? Ich verstehe. Na klar, das macht Sinn."

Er holte tief Luft. Brenda hatte zwar keine Ahnung über die wirkliche Bedeutung dessen, was gerade geschehen war, aber Recht hatte sie. Ja, es machte Sinn. Und wie es Sinn machte. Er war frei, konnte die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen, einen Schlussstrich unter das Possenspiel seines bisherigen Lebens ziehen und den Vorhang öffnen zu einem ganz anderen, ganz neuen Stück. Und niemals wieder würde er sich herumkommandieren lassen, von niemandem.

„Natürlich macht es Sinn."

Langsam und zielgerichtet beugte er sich vor und nahm die Kuss-Serie wieder auf.

„Müssen wir nicht los?" murmelte sie in halbherzigem Protest.

„Sobald es uns möglich ist," antwortete er ruhig und zog sie fest in seine Arme.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hier ist es also doch noch, das letzte Kapitel. Zeitweise habe ich selbst nicht mehr geglaubt, dass ich es noch in einen veröffentlichungsfähigen Zustand bringe. Aber es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Viel Spaß._

_Ach ja, Disclaimer wie immer._

**Kapitel fünfundzwanzig**

So wurde es früher Nachmittag, ehe sie endlich in dem schmutzig-roten Backsteinreihenhaus mit dem von Neville kunstvoll verwildert-gepflegten Vorgarten ankamen, das den Ordensmitgliedern lange Jahre als Versteck gedient hatte. Ein ganzer Schwarm Eulen flatterte über das Dach, gerade als sie die Gartentür öffneten. Drei Jugendliche an der Straßenecke beobachteten das seltsame Schauspiel mit lautstarken Kommentaren, ihre Skateboards lagen vergessen im Rinnstein, vom angestrengten Nach-oben-Starren waren ihnen sogar die Kapuzen vom Kopf gerutscht; einer machte Fotos mit seinem Handy.

Severus schnaubte missbilligend: „Auffälliger geht's nicht mehr. Wenn die so weitermachen, haben sie bald das ganze Viertel samt Zeitungsfotografen und Fernsehkameras vor der Tür stehen, vom königlichen Tierschutzverein ganz zu schweigen."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und machte eine schnelle Bewegung in Richtung der drei Jugendlichen. Sofort senkten sich ihre Köpfe und sie tauschten verwirrte Blicke, der Handyfotograph studierte das Display, schüttelte das Gerät und dann seinen Kopf. Sie versteckten sich wieder in ihren Kapuzen und bückten sich zu den Skateboards.

Mit einem grimmigen Schnauben steckte Snape seinen Zauberstab weg, öffnete die Haustür und sie traten in den engen Flur. Die Spuren des vergangenen Abends waren noch offensichtlich: Der abgestandene Geruch nach zu vielen Menschen, Alkohol und gebratenen Zwiebeln, Krümel und Flecke auf dem Fußboden, mehrere leere Gläser und Flaschen auf den Treppenstufen, ein einsamer, leergegessener Teller neben dem Telefon. Brenda seufzte. Aus dem Wohnzimmer tönte Stimmengewirr.

Nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch stieß Severus die Tür auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis alle die Neuankömmlinge registriert hatten. Aber dann war die Reaktion umso deutlicher. Gespräche verebbten, neugierige, ungläubige Blicke hefteten sich auf Brenda und ihren Begleiter. Brenda spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Man hatte über sie geredet, der Raum hallte förmlich wider vom Echo des Tratschs.

"Boah, ey!" Ron Weasley brachte seine Gefühle als erster zum Ausdruck und gab damit das Signal für einen erlösenden Ausbruch von verlegenem Kichern und launischen Kommentaren. In dem kleinen Zimmer befand sich mindestens ein Dutzend Menschen.

„Na endlich, ihr habt euch Zeit gelassen," durchschnitt Kingsleys Bass das Stimmengewirr. Er schob den Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, zur Seite und kam auf sie zu. Die anderen verstummten.

Brenda hoffte inständig, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht allzu schuldbewusst aussah.

„Es war uns nicht früher möglich."

Severus' Stimme klang vollkommen ungerührt.

Kingsleys bedeutungsvoller Blick wanderte zwischen Severus und Brenda hin und her und sein Mundwinkel zuckte vielsagend.

„Ja. Gut. Wie auch immer, jetzt seid ihr da. Tut mir leid, Brenda, wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen aufzuräumen…"

„Dann könnten die hier," Severus' missbilligender Blick umfing alle anderen Zauberer im Raum, „damit anfangen und du erzählst mir derweil, was mit Lucius los ist."

Kingsley nickte bedächtig, drehte sich um und forderte mit einer energischen Kopfbewegung die anderen zum Gehen auf. Widerwillig leisteten sie der Aufforderung Folge. Brenda wartete, bis alle draußen waren.

„Ich kümmere mich drum, wahrscheinlich bin ich hier sowieso überflüssig."

Keiner der beiden Männer widersprach ihr und sie schlüpfte hinaus. Die Zauberer standen unschlüssig im Flur herum. Brenda seufzte innerlich. Die Welt retten, aber nicht in der Lage sein einen schmutzigen Teller wegzuräumen.

„OK. Zwei Leute fangen in der Küche an und spülen das Geschirr, das dort rumsteht. Ihr zwei sucht alles Geschirr zusammen, das sonst im Haus abgestellt wurde und bringt es in die Küche, ihr drei sammelt den Müll ein und macht die Fußböden sauber. Ihr drei nehmt euch den Garten vor…"

„He, Moment mal! Ich kann keine Haushaltszauber," beschwerte sich ein ihr unbekannter, schlacksiger junger Mann.

„Aber du hast zwei Hände, oder?" gab Brenda zurück.

„Ich bin doch kein…"

Ron Weasley, der neben ihm stand, lachte und rammte ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Josh, leg dich besser nicht mit ihr an. Bei dem Thema versteht sie keinen Spaß, glaub mir. Und außerdem – Mann, hast du nicht gesehen, dass sie mit Snape liiert ist? Sei vorsichtig. Komm, ich zeig dir, wie's geht."

Während die Truppe der Zauberer sich in die verschiedenen Teile des Hauses verzog und stöhnend mit den Aufräumarbeiten begann, kamen Snape und Kingsley aus dem Wohnzimmer. Brenda warf ihnen einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Lucius Malfoy ist in St. Mungo's. Er hat versucht sich umzubringen. Offenbar leidet er immer noch unter den Wirkungen des Tranks, obwohl er schon die doppelte Dosis des Gegenmittels erhalten hat. Wie es aussieht, lässt die Wirkung immer wieder nach und dann ist es, als hätte er nie welches bekommen. Die Heiler sind ratlos und nur Severus hat so viel Erfahrung mit dem Zeug, dass er in der Lage ist, ein noch stärkeres Gegenmittel herzustellen."

„Es kann eine Weile dauern," sagte Severus mit einem müden Schulterzucken. Da war sie wieder, die Pflicht, die ihn nicht losließ, ihm seine Freiheit noch nicht gönnte.

Ohne sich um die neugierigen Blicke des Aufräumkommandos zu kümmern, gab sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich bin hier auch noch eine Weile beschäftigt, lass dir ruhig Zeit."

Ein müdes Lächeln, kurz berührten seine Finger ihre Wange, und dann war er verschwunden.

Brenda hielt trotzig den neugierigen Blicken stand und hoffte, dass die leichte Wärme, die sie im Gesicht spürte, nicht bedeutete, dass sie schon wieder puterrot war. Ein Stapel Geschirr, der Richtung Küche geschwebt war, fiel klirrend zu Boden.

„Bei Merlins Besenstiel! Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen?" schimpfte Ginny, die gerade den Fußboden sauber gemacht hatte und klaubte ihren Zauberstab aus den Scherben.

Wie sich bald herausstellte, waren die Zauberer allesamt nicht besonders firm, was Haushaltszauber anbelangte. Jedenfalls fanden Teller und Gläser vor Brendas Augen erst Gnade, nachdem sie noch einmal auf nicht-magische Art gespült worden waren und den saubergezauberten Teppichböden ließ sie noch eine Staubsaugerbehandlung angedeihen.

Drei Stunden später waren alle Spuren des vergangenen Abends beseitigt, es kehrte erschöpfte Ruhe ein. Der Wunsch nach Abendessen wurde laut und Ginny und Ron erklärten sich bereit, zusammen mit Brenda Kartoffelauflauf für alle fleißigen Helfer zuzubereiten. Während nun also Ginny ihren Bruder Ron in der Kunst des magischen Kartoffelschälens unterwies, fettete Brenda zwei große Auflaufformen und wappnete sich innerlich für die neugierigen Fragen, die die beiden Weasleys mit Sicherheit stellen würden. Diese schienen allerdings gewisse Hemmungen zu haben, denn der Kartoffelberg war geschält, bevor das Verhör begann.

„Wo wart ihr letzte Nacht?" erkundigte Ginny sich betont beiläufig. Ron hörte auf, die geschälten Kartoffeln in Scheiben zu schneiden und sah Brenda gespannt an.

„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen."

„Warum? Warte, Snape hat dich verhext." Ron nickte wissend.

„Quatsch! Er hat uns hin appariert und ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin." Die genaue Adresse kannte sie wirklich nicht.

„Aha. Aber es war noch England, oder?"

Brenda zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Was findest du an ihm?" Hermine war in der Tür aufgetaucht, Brenda seufzte und reichte ihr eine Zwiebel zum Schneiden, die diese jedoch achtlos zur Seite legte. Alle drei sahen sie so erwartungsvoll an, dass Brenda um eine Antwort nicht herumkam.

„Ich weiß nicht… Er war mir von Anfang an irgendwie sympathisch. Warum kann ich nicht sagen, es ist einfach passiert."

Die Reaktion klang wenig überzeugt.

„Sympathisch? Snape? Merlin, Brenda, weißt du, was du da sagst?"

„Er sieht noch nicht einmal gut aus," stellte Ginny fest.

„Das ist Geschmackssache," entgegnete Brenda kühl.

„Habt ihr… ich meine… also…wie…ach, verdammt, du weißt schon…" Ron's Gesichtsfarbe war auf dem Weg, sich seinen Haaren anzupassen und er attackierte die nächste Kartoffel.

„Nein, was soll ich wissen?" fragte Brenda.

„Ron fragt, ob Snape gut im Bett ist." Hermines Gesicht war ebenfalls entschieden rosa, sie widmete sich intensiv der Zwiebel.

„Aha. Ich würde sagen, das geht euch nichts an." Brendas Stimme war noch einige Grad kälter geworden. „Und Ron, du solltest dich mit den Kartoffeln beeilen, wenn das Essen vor Mitternacht noch fertig werden soll."

Eine Zeitlang arbeiteten sie schweigend weiter.

„Bleibst du jetzt bei uns oder gehst du zurück in die Muggelwelt?"

Brenda seufzte.

„Jetzt, wo ihr alle wieder zaubern könnt, würde ich mir bei euch sehr fehl am Platz vorkommen. Außerdem bleibt ihr doch auch nicht hier, wenn ihr euch jetzt wieder frei bewegen könnt, oder?"

„Und Snape?"

Auffordernd hielt Brenda Ron den Kartoffeltopf unter die Nase.

„Ihr werdet's nicht glauben, aber wir hatten noch keine Zeit, Pläne zu schmieden. Und könnten wir das Verhör jetzt beenden?"

Mit wesentlich mehr Schwung als nötig hievte sie den Kartoffeltopf unter den Wasserhahn und anschließend auf den Herd. Sie war genervt, sie hatte mal wieder alle Zauberer satt, sie vermisste Severus, sie hoffte, dass Lucius Malfoys Probleme ihn nicht allzu lange in Anspruch nehmen würden, dass er bald zurückkommen und sie wieder hier rausholen würde…

Aber es war nur Kingsley, der gegen neun nach Hause kam, sich schwer auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen ließ und Brendas Angebot bezüglich Abendessen mit einer müden Handbewegung zurückwies.

„Severus ist noch in St. Mungo's. Er arbeitet an einem stärkeren Gegenmittel. Bei Merlins verfilztem Bart! Es ist kaum zu glauben, was dieses Zeug bei Malfoy anrichtet! Statt nachzulassen wird die Wirkung immer stärker. Er hat versucht Draco umzubringen und sich selber. Sie mussten ihn ans Bett fesseln und zusätzlich noch mit einem Lähmungszauber belegen. Die Heiler sind völlig ratlos und Severus ist der einzige, der sich mit dem Gegenmittel auskennt und es modifizieren kann. Ich hoffe, er hat Erfolg."

Ein müdes Lächeln in Brendas Richtung. „Tut mir leid."

Sie zuckte die Schultern, bemüht, sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Kingsley schrubbte sich wieder einmal heftig über den kahlen Schädel.

„Wir müssen auch mal überlegen, wie du am besten wieder zurückkehren kannst."

Als sie ihn nur ausdruckslos anstarrte, räusperte er sich verlegen.

„Ich nehme mal an, du möchtest gerne zurück, oder?"

Wieder zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ja, doch, sicher…"

Sicher? Sicher, ja, sicher, aber welche Rolle würde Severus in ihrem Leben spielen. Ach,warum musste das alles so kompliziert sein.

„Keine Sorge, wir finden einen Weg. Schließlich können wir jetzt wieder zaubern und…"

„Weißt du, ich bin furchtbar müde, ich gehe schlafen."

Sie stieg langsam die Treppe hinauf, aus dem Wohnzimmer kam noch Stimmengemurmel. Vielleicht würde Severus ja in der Nacht zurückkommen.

Aber er kam nicht. Auch den ganzen nächsten Tag nicht. Und auch nicht am übernächsten. Laut Kingsley hatte er das Gegenmittel gebraut und überwachte noch seine Verabreichung. Nein, er wusste nicht, wie lange es noch dauern würde. Ach ja, Brendas Rückkehr…Wenn alles überstanden wäre, würden sie darüber reden…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mit einem Schlag war Brenda wach. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, das Zimmer war stockdunkel, das Haus still. Da spürte sie es wieder, stocksteif blieb sie liegen, hielt die Luft an. Jemand war bei ihr, lag hinter ihr, roch nach Dusche…

„Schlaf weiter, ich bin's nur," murmelte eine Stimme und ein Körper schmiegte sich dicht an ihren.

Severus! Er war also zurück. Aber… er hatte einen eigenen Schlafplatz, warum… was war los… war etwas schief gegangen? Brenda war jetzt hellwach.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er gähnte.

„Gut. Soweit ist alles unter Kontrolle."

„Aber?"

„Kein aber."

„Aber wieso…"

„Brenda, bitte, ich habe zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen, ich bin totmüde. Morgen kannst du einen ausführlichen Bericht bekommen, aber jetzt lass mich einfach bei dir sein und schlafen. Bitte."

Sein Arm legte sich über ihre Hüfte und sein Atem wurde zu gleichmäßigen, leisen Schnarchgeräuschen. Brenda hingegen lag stocksteif und wagte kaum zu atmen, während sie innerlich einen ausgelassenen Freudentanz aufführte. Sie grinste hemmungslos in die Dunkelheit hinein. ‚Lass mich einfach bei dir sein'. Deshalb war er hierher in ihre Besenkammer gekommen anstatt in sein eigenes Bett. Er wollte bei ihr sein, er hatte es selbst gesagt. Totmüde zwar, aber ein Severus Snape wusste auch in diesem Zustand, was er sagte und tat. Er wollte bei ihr sein. Erleichtert ließ sie die angehaltene Luft entweichen. Er wollte bei ihr sein! Ach, Mensch, wenn das so war, brauchte sie sich um die Zukunft keine Sorgen zu machen. Ob Muggel oder Zauberer, es würde schon irgendwie werden und – er würde bei ihr sein.


End file.
